Friends and Lovers
by Misha
Summary: AU. Nothing is simple when you're in high school; everything changes before you even realize it.
1. Prologue: Monday, September 11th, 2000

Friends and Lovers   
By Misha 

_Author's Notes- Okay, the setup for this is kind of weird, let me explain. Chloe was never given up for adoption and was raised by the Wesley's, and she is Craig's daughter, who moved to Salem when she was really little. Belle, however, wasn't raised in Salem. John and Marlena got together soon after she was born and moved to California with her, Brady, Sami, and Eric. Shawn and Chloe grew up as best friends and are really close. They've also known Phillip all their lives. Chloe isn't unpopular or considered a freak, but she's not mega-popular. She's really into music and, while she wears fashionable clothing most of it's in black. So she's still Chloe. Belle will appear later on in the story, but don't worry she's not going to be like Chloe was when she first moved to Salem. She's still Belle. It's just that the situations are a little different._

Rating PG-13 

**Prologue**

_Monday, September 11th 2000_

Shawn Brady waited by his locker impatiently, wondering where she was. 

For as long as he could remember he had been best friends with Chloe Wesley, but now that they were Juniors in High School his feelings were beginning to change... 

That's why we had asked her to meet him before class. So he could ask her out. 

A minute later he smiled as he saw her running towards him. 

"Shawn!" Chloe called out as she reached his locker. "You'll **never** guess what happened last night!" 

"What?" Shawn asked with a smile. 

Chloe's light blue eyes lit up. "Phillip asked me out!" 

"_Phillip_?" Shawn repeated in dismay. "As in Phillip Stuck-Up is my middle name Kiriakis?" 

Chloe rolled his eyes. "You know he's not **that** bad." 

"Who's not that bad?" A voice behind Chloe asked. 

Both Shawn and Chloe turned to see Phillip standing there holding one hand behind his back. 

"Never mind." Chloe said, giving Shawn a warning look, before turning her attention to Phillip. "What do you have back there?" 

"What? This." Phillip produced a single red rose and handed it to Chloe with a sweeping bow. "For you Mademoiselle." 

Shawn gritted his teeth as he watched Chloe's eyes light up. 

"Phillip! That's so sweet." She gushed, smelling the rose. 

Shawn watched with Phillip with distrust. 

He knew Kiriakis' reputation with girls, he romanced them and then discarded them without a thought. He didn't want that to happen to Chloe. 

However, she was completely clueless and leaned over and gave Phillip a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you." 

Phillip smiled and took her hand. "You're welcome. Can I walk you to class?" 

"Of course!" Chloe answered, then she looked over at Shawn. "I'll see you later, okay?" 

"Okay." Shawn answered glumly, wondering why Chloe was so blind. Kiriakis was scum. 

"Why can't she see how good we'd be together?" He whispered. "Is it because I don't lay the charm on extra-thick like Kiriakis?" 

He sighed. He should have seen this coming. 

He had known that Chloe had a small crush on Phillip, after all he had caught her watching him across the cafeteria few times. 

He had also seen Phillip checking her out a couple times when Shawn and Chloe had been hanging out at Dot.Com. 

Still, he had never thought that Kiriakis would actually ask her out. After all, she wasn't the type that he usually pursued. And even if that had happened, he would have thought that Chloe had more sense. 

Everything was so mixed up. He never would have seen any of this coming, but he should have. He should have asked Chloe sooner. 

Just then the bell rang, snapping him out of his thoughts. 

"Damn!" Shawn exclaimed, slamming his locker shut and walking towards his class, wondering what he was going to do about Chloe.   
* * * * * 

At the same time Isabella "Belle" Black was staring at her mother in horror. 

"We're moving to Salem?" She asked in shock. 

Marlena Black looked at her daughter with sympathy. "Yes honey, we are. Your brother and sister are there after all..." 

"So?!" Belle exclaimed. "They want to be! But I don't!" 

"I know." Marlena said with a sigh. "But can you give it a chance?" 

"I'll try." Belle said, making a face. "But this means I'll have to start over in a new school." 

"It'll be fine Belle, you'll fit in perfectly." 

"I hope so." Belle said, though she didn't really believe it.   
* * * * * 


	2. Chapter One: Thursday, October 5th 2000

Friends and Lovers   
By Misha 

_Author's Notes- Alright, I guess your wondering about the Chloe/Shawn thing. Well, they grew up together, of course he has feelings for her! But don't worry, Belle & Shawn are going to hook up. They're the main couple in this along with Chloe & Phillip._

**Chapter One**

_Thursday, October 5th 2000_

A month. 

It had been an entire month since Kiriakis had begun pursuing Chloe and watching the two of them together made Shawn sick. 

_Why can't Phillip just move on to the next girl, like he always does?_ He thought bitterly, then he felt ashamed of himself. 

Chloe really liked Phillip and would be devastated if he dumped her. 

_But I could be there to pick up the pieces._ Shawn thought as he tried to get some homework done. 

Just then the phone rang. 

"Hello?" He answered with harshly. 

"Shawn?" Chloe asked hesitantly. "Is something wrong?" 

"Of course not." Shawn told her quickly. "Just Algebra." 

Chloe laughed. "Of course, I should have known. Do you want to hang out, just the two of us?" 

"What about Kiriakis?" Shawn asked a tad bitterly. 

"Football practice." Chloe answered. "It goes until five thirty, so I thought that the two of us could hang out. You know watch a movie?" 

"Alright." Shawn agreed. "I'll be over in a minute." 

"Great." Chloe said and then she hung up the phone. 

Shawn hung up his end and stood up. "Maybe if we spend the afternoon together, you'll see how much better I am for you than Kiriakis."   
* * * * * 

Chloe was waiting for him when he arrived at the Wesley's. 

Shawn was surprised by how much colour she was wearing. Chloe usually stuck to black, but looking at her Shawn realized she had been wearing a lot of colour for the last couple weeks. 

"You look great." Shawn told Chloe, taking in her peach coloured stirrup-pants and matching tank top with blue and white flowers embroidered on the stomach. "Peach, wow. I don't think I've ever seen you wear peach before." 

"It's no big deal." Chloe said with a shrug. 

Shawn sighed, betting the no big deal had something to do with Kiriakis. 

"Well, you still look great." Shawn said sincerely. 

Chloe smiled. "I'm glad you think so. Oh, by the way... How would you like to go to Dot.Com later?" 

"Just you and me?" Shawn asked with interest. 

Chloe shook her head. "No. A friend of Mom's just moved to California and she has a daughter our age. Mom wants me to show her around and introduce her to people. So I thought the four of us could go to Dot.Com later." 

_**Four**_, Shawn thought bitterly, _that means Kiriakis is part of the equation._

"Of course." Shawn answered with what he hoped was a believable smile. "What's her name?" 

"Isabella Black." 

"Any relation to Marlena and John Black?" Shawn asked. " 'Cause they're friends of my parents. Although I can't remember when the last time we saw them was. I think they have a daughter named Isabella." 

"That's her." Chloe told him. "Marlena's the friend of Mom's."   
* * * * * 

Belle stood nervously on the doorstep of the address her mother had directed her too. This was a bad idea. What if the daughter of her mother's friend hated her? 

She took a deep breath and rang the doorbell. 

A minute later a good-looking girl with wavy dark hair and blue eyes opened the door. 

"You must be Isabella." She said with a warm smile. "I'm Chloe." 

"It's Belle." Belle said smiling. "And it's nice to meet you." 

Chloe smiled again and moved over so that Belle could come in side. "Come in." 

Belle stepped inside and was greeted by the sight of the most gorgeous guy she had ever laid eyes on. 

_Wow, he's cute._ She thought, but then she realized that he was probably Chloe's boyfriend. 

"This is Shawn." Chloe said, nodding to the boy. 

"Shawn Brady." He said with a smile, standing up and turning off the VCR. 

"As in Bo and Hope Brady?" Belle asked. " 'Cause they're-" 

"Friends of your parents, I know." Shawn said with a smile. 

Belle felt shivers go down his spine when he smiled at her. It wasn't fair... He was way too cute. 

Just as she was about to get seriously depressed the doorbell rang again and Chloe sprang to answer it. 

On the other side was a tall, good-looking guy with blonde hair. 

Belle good look at him and decided that while he was hot, he was no Shawn. 

He didn't even seem to notice her, instead his eyes were locked on Chloe. "Hey beautiful." He whispered, taking Chloe in his arms and kissing her. 

Belle stared at them in confusion, who was this guy and what was his relationship with Chloe? 

She got her answers a minute later. When the two pulled apart Chloe leaned against him and looked over at Belle. "Belle, I'd like you to meet my boyfriend Phillip." 

Belle's eyes lit up at the word. 

_Boyfriend_. That meant that Chloe and Shawn were just friends. Maybe she had a chance with him after all! 

"It's nice to met you, Phillip." She said with a pleasant smile. "I'm Belle." 

Phillip nodded and smiled back. "Hi. Chloe was telling me all about you. Welcome to Salem." 

Belle looked over at Shawn and saw that he was carefully watching Phillip's reaction to her, he actually seemed disappointed that Phillip didn't seem that interested. 

Belle wondered why and then caught the way that Shawn was staring at Chloe. 

_He's in love with her._ She realized, also noticing Phillip and Chloe's mutual adoration. _Oh, boy._

"Let's go." Chloe said, taking Phillip's hand. She turned to Belle. "I thought we'd all go to Dot.Com, it's the local hang out." 

"Sounds great." Belle said with a smile as she followed the other three out to Phillip's sports car. 

She climbed in the back, with Shawn while Chloe and Phillip sat in the front. 

Belle noticed Shawn's unhappiness during the ride as Phillip drove with one hand on the wheel and the other holding on tightly to Chloe's.   
* * * * * 

Shawn sighed as the four of them walked into Dot.Com. 

He had been hoping that once Kiriakis laid on eyes on the new beauty in town he would drop Chloe and then Shawn could be there to pick up the pieces. 

But that hadn't happened. No, instead he barely glanced at Belle and seemed as in to Chloe as ever. 

_Maybe it's the real thing._ Shawn thought, but then he pushed that thought aside. It couldn't be. Kiriakis was incapable of really falling in love. 

"Are you okay?" Belle asked softly. 

Shawn turned to her and smiled. 

She really was beautiful. She wasn't Chloe, but... There was something about her. 

"Yeah." He answered and then realising that she had probably already guessed he sighed. 

"It's just those two." He replied, motioning to Chloe and Phillip who had gone to order Lattes' for the four of them. "I don't get what she sees in him." 

"He seems very nice." Belle said hesitantly. 

"**Seems** being the operative word!" Shawn exclaimed angrily. "Kiriakis is a jerk pure in simple. He dates a girl until he gets tired of her, then he discards her." 

"He seems to really like Chloe." Belle said softly, looking over at the counter where Phillip had whispered something in Chloe's ear causing her to giggle. 

"Yeah, I know." Shawn said with a sigh. "It's strange. Usually he's dumped the girl by now, but..." 

Whatever he was going to say got interrupted by Phillip and Chloe returning. 

"So, how are you two getting along?" Chloe asked as she sat down beside Belle. 

Shawn caught the glint in her eyes and groaned inwardly. Chloe planned on setting him up with Belle! 

"Good." Belle answered, before he could. "Shawn's very nice." 

Chloe smiled happily. "Great! I was hoping that you two would be friends!" 

Shawn closed his eyes for a minute wondering why this had to happen. Not that he didn't like Belle, but... Chloe was the only one he wanted.   
* * * * * 


	3. Chapter Two: Thursday, October 5th 2000

Friends and Lovers   
By Misha 

_Author's Notes- This chapter is kind of weird, it's mostly what's going through the heads of the four of them after the evening is over. Oh, as you'll learn in this chapter. Chloe is **completely** clueless to how Shawn feels and she sees him as only a friend and nothing more. Also, it's probably obvious but Shawn and Phillip **really** don't like one another. Enjoy._

**Chapter Two**

_Thursday, October 5th 2000_

Phillip dropped Belle and Shawn off first, giving him some time alone with Chloe. "You know Blue Eyes, it might be a bad idea." 

"What might be?" Chloe asked innocently. 

Phillip smiled and captured her chin in his hands. "This plan to set Belle up with Shawn." 

"Why? They'd be perfect for one another." 

Phillip knew he couldn't tell Chloe that it wouldn't work because Shawn was in love with her. "Just be careful, okay?" 

"Always." Chloe answered, leaning forward to give him a good night kiss. 

Phillip felt his heart race as they kissed. There was something about Chloe... 

He knew he had a pretty awful track record when it came to dating, but what he felt for Chloe was real. He was falling head over heels in love with her and couldn't imagine feeling this way about anyone else. 

He pulled away and stared into her beautiful blue eyes. "You're so beautiful." He whispered. 

Chloe blushed at the compliment, but looked happy. 

She kissed him again and then got out of the car. "I should get inside, Mom and Dad will be worried." 

"Alright." Phillip said, watching as she walked up the steps into the house, then started the car to drive home. 

He couldn't believe his luck. Chloe was actually his girlfriend. He had been interested in her for months, but he thought that there was something going on between her and Brady, but... 

He had finally asked her friend Mimi whether or not Chloe and Shawn were a couple and learnt that they decidedly were not and that Chloe was free. 

Still, Phillip had the feeling that Shawn was just waiting for the right time to make a move on Chloe. 

"That's not going to happen." Phillip thought outloud. "It took me this long to find the girl of my dreams and I'm certainly not going her up to Shawn Brady." 

He hoped that Chloe's plan worked and that Shawn transferred his affections to Belle Black. 

After all she was pretty enough and under any other circumstances Phillip would purse her himself, but... He had found the only girl he wanted, now he just had to make sure he kept her.   
* * * * * 

Belle lay on her bed and closed her eyes, picturing Shawn Brady in her mind. He was definitely cute and he seemed sweet and funny, the only problem was that he was also crazy about Chloe Wesley. 

"Well, that can change." Belle whispered, opening her eyes. "After all, Chloe's crazy about Phillip and he's crazy about her. Maybe Shawn will realize that they really care for one another and..." 

Belle bit her lip. She knew that it wasn't likely. But she was praying that if she spent enough time with him Shawn would see her in the same way she saw him. 

She smiled suddenly. There was always the fact that it looked like Chloe was trying to set them up. Maybe, with Chloe's help she could win his heart. 

She closed her eyes again and started to fall asleep and began to dream about Shawn Brady...   
* * * * * 

Chloe sat in her room listening to music. She was thinking about Belle and Shawn and her plan to get them together. 

"I hope it works." She whispered. "They could be great for one another and Shawn needs a girlfriend." 

She frowned slightly, thinking about Shawn's odd behaviour lately. It seemed like he was jealous, but that was impossible, wasn't it? After all, what would Shawn be jealous of? 

Then it came to her. 

"He's jealous of how much time I spend with Phillip." She realized. "After all I barely see him anymore, while we used to hang out every day. No wonder he's a little jealous. I'll have to talk to him and tell him that just because I'm dating Phillip it doesn't mean that he's no longer my best friend." 

Chloe looked around the room at all the pictures she had of her and Shawn growing up together. 

There were other pictures of course. Pictures of her family, of her other friends, and... 

Chloe's eyes darted over to her night table and the framed picture of Phillip she kept there. She walked over and picked it up before sitting on the bed. 

She gazed at the picture, forgetting both Shawn and Belle as she began to think about Phillip. 

She had had a crush on him for months, but she never thought anything would come of it. Then suddenly one day he was asking her out. She was still wondering why then, why that specific moment. 

"Oh, well." She whispered. "I'll find out someday." 

She lay back on her bed and fell asleep, her last conscious thought being of Phillip.   
* * * * * 

Shawn slammed his school books shut. 

He was trying to finish homework, but he couldn't think of anything other than Phillip and Chloe and how cozy they had been that night. 

He closed his eyes and replayed the scene of when Phillip arrived at the Wesley's house. Of the way she had run to the door and of the kiss the two had shared. 

"Why can't it be me?" Shawn muttered. "Why can't I be the one to kiss her and hold her hand? Why do I have to be the good friend, the guy she's trying to set up with another girl?" 

He glanced over at the picture of Chloe he kept on his night table. She was laughing, her head tossed back and her beautiful blue eyes sparkling. 

He thought suddenly of the way she had looked at Kiriakis, the same sparkle had been in her eyes. 

"I should be the one to make her eyes sparkle!" Shawn said jealously, taking a deep breath. "I need to calm down." 

But the stress of the evening was getting to him. He wondered how he had managed to stay sane with Kiriakis hanging all over Chloe and Chloe being determined to fix him up with Belle Black. 

It had not been his ideal evening. 

"I hope I won't have to do **that** again any time soon." He said with a shudder. "Because if I do I think I'll go insane."   
* * * * * 


	4. Chapter Three: Thursday, November 9th, 2...

Friends and Lovers   
By Misha 

_Author's Notes- I made a slight change. I know I said in the prologue they were Sophomores, but I decided to make them Juniors instead. Mimi and Jason are introduced in this chapter. I considered making Mimi Belle's nemesis, but I decided against it. She's just a friend of Chloe's and she's dating Jason. Jan doesn't show up at all, at least I don't think so. Jason's Phillip's best friend and he's really nice._

**Chapter Three**

_Thursday, November 9th_

Belle made her way through the cafeteria, unable to believe how successful her first month at Salem High had been. 

She had been dreading it, after all who transfers in the middle at the beginning of October? She had been expecting the worst, but everything was going great so far. 

Thanks to Chloe. She had been wonderful. Showing Belle around and introducing her to everyone. 

Belle smiled, spotting her friend and going to sit with her. 

"Hey Belle." Chloe said, when Belle sat down at the across from her. 

"Hi." Belle said looking at the people crowded around the table. 

There was Chloe's friend Mimi Lockhart and Mimi's boyfriend Jason Welles, Phillip, Chloe, and Shawn. 

Shawn, Belle noted, looked incredibly unhappy. 

"So, what's up?" Belle asked. 

"We're talking about the costume party." Mimi told her. 

Mimi, Belle had learned, was the best source for any gossip. And she was really nice, although she did tend to be a little bitchy at times. 

The costume party was a big bash that Phillip was throwing at his place that weekend. 

"So do you guys have your costumes picked out?" Belle asked. 

"Yeah. What about you?" Chloe asked, pushing her tray away and leaning comfortably against Phillip, which caused Shawn's face to fall even more. 

"Yeah." Belle answered. "I'd better, the party's tomorrow night!" Then she looked at Chloe. "Are we still on for me spending the night afterwards?" 

"Yes and Shawn's going to be our escort to the party." 

Shawn seemed to perk up at the news, but looked like he was trying not to show it. 

"I wish I could be taking you." Phillip told Chloe softly. 

"I know." Chloe told him. "You're going to be needed as the host. It's alright." 

Shawn's face dropped again and Belle touched his arm gently. He smiled slightly at her then stood up. 

"I have to go talk to my math teacher." He excused before leaving the cafeteria. 

"I wonder what's wrong with him?" Chloe said, glancing after Shawn with concern. 

Belle met Phillip's gaze and saw that while Chloe was oblivious to Shawn's feelings, Phillip wasn't and he didn't like it one bit.   
* * * * * 

Shawn stood in front of his locker and sighed with frustration. 

Why didn't she just rip his heart out and stomp on it? It would certainly be better than having to watch her be all lovey-dovey with Kiriakis. The very thought made him feel sick. 

The costume party was going to be unbearable. 

_You could always not go._ A voice in his head told him, but he knew that he couldn't do him. Chloe was counting on him to be there and he didn't want to let her down. 

"You ran out of there awfully fast." Someone said from behind him. 

Shawn turned around to see Belle standing there. 

"Hey." He said glumly. 

Belle closed her eyes for a second. "Shawn..." 

"I know it's hopeless." Shawn whispered. "But..." 

"Shawn do you need someone to talk to?" Belle asked. 

" 'Cause I'm here. I mean Chloe's your best friend and you can't talk to her, so..." 

"That'd be nice." Shawn said, smiling at Belle. 

Just then the bell rang. 

"How about after school?" Shawn suggested, grabbing his books. 

"Alright." Belle agreed with a smile, rushing off to her class. 

Shawn watched her go and smiled. 

She was pretty. But, she still wasn't Chloe and she was the one that he wanted.   
* * * * * * 

Shawn waited for Belle in the parking lot. 

"Sorry, I took so long." Belle told him as she opened up the passenger door of his black SUV and climbed in. 

Shawn smiled. "It's okay. Where too?" 

"The park?" Belle suggested. "We can talk there, right?" 

Shawn nodded. "Yeah. We can." 

They drove in silence and when they got to a private area of the park Belle turned to Shawn. 

"So..." 

"Yeah. Belle, this means a lot to me. I really need someone to talk to." Shawn said sincerely. 

Belle smiled. "No problem." 

Shawn sat down on the ground and Belle sank down beside him. 

"Chloe and I have been inseparable since we were kids." Shawn began. "Since we were five we've been best friends. Then, last year I began to think of her differently, I just couldn't get up the nerve to ask her. I finally did, but..." 

"She _rejected_ you?" Belle asked in disbelief, Chloe had seemed honestly clueless about Shawn's feelings. 

Shawn sighed. "No. The morning I was going to ask her she came to school all excited and told me that Kiriakis had asked her out." He clenched his fist remembering that morning. 

"Oh, Shawn." Belle whispered with sympathy. 

"Everywhere I go I see them together and even when they're not... He's all she talks about." He sighed. "I could stand if it was anyone other than Kiriakis. He's such a pompous jerk, what does she see in him?" 

Belle looked at him comfortingly. "Maybe he's a pompous jerk to you, but to Chloe's he Prince Charming. You have to admit that he honestly seems to care about her." 

Shawn looked up at Belle. "I wish I could believe that. But... I know Kiriakis and his type doesn't change." 

Belle stated at Shawn wondering why he was so stubborn. 

"I think you're wrong." She stated softly. "I think you just don't want to accept the fact that Chloe is honestly happy with someone other than you." 

Belle stood up and walked away, wondering why Shawn was so blind. Didn't he see how much she cared about him and how good they be together? 

She bit back tears as she walked home.   
* * * * * 


	5. Chapter Four: Friday, November 10th 2000

Friends and Lovers   
By Misha 

_Author's Notes- I'm on a real streak which is why I'm getting this out so fast. It usually takes me longer than a few days to get this far, so that's a good thing. The song I use in this chapter is "(Everything I Do) I Do It For You" by Bryan Adams. This chapter is kind of sappy. Enjoy._

**Chapter Four**

_Friday, November 10th 2000_

The next night Belle waited at Chloe's for Shawn to pick them up. 

She wondered why Shawn was doing this, after all Phillip's party had to be the last place he wanted to be. Probably because Chloe was going, she guessed. 

Belle fiddled with her costume and waited for Chloe. 

She wondered what had made her decide to go up as Cinderella, but that's what she had chosen. She looked down at her poofy ball-gown and delicate silver slippers so shiny they looked like they were made of glass. 

"Wow, Belle, you look great." Chloe told her when she came downstairs. 

"So do you, Chloe, so should I say Leia?" 

Chloe looked down at her Princess Leia costume and sighed. "I wanted Romeo and Juliet, he wanted Leia and Han, so we put three slips of paper in a hat and chose." 

"What was the third?" Belle asked curiously. 

"Marc Anthony and Cleopatra." Chloe answered. 

"Phillip must have been happy." Belle said. "After all, the other two possibilities included him either wearing tights or a skirt." 

Chloe smiled. "Yeah." 

Just then the door rang and Chloe answered. 

"Shawn!" She exclaimed. "You look great!" 

Belle looked at Shawn and had to agree. He was dressed as James Dean and looked really **hot**. 

"Chloe, Leia?" Shawn asked in surprise. "You can't even sit through the movie!" 

"Don't remind me." Chloe said. "I feel weird enough as it is with this hairdo." 

"Then why the costume?" Shawn asked. Belle groaned, knowing he wouldn't like the answer. 

"Phillip won the draw." Chloe said making a face. 

Shawn was quiet. "Ah. Well, let's go." He turned and walked out to the SUV with the girls following behind him.   
* * * * * 

Chloe kept on darting looks at Shawn as they drove. 

What was wrong with him? All of a sudden he was acting so strange. 

It couldn't be jealousy still, after all she had gone out of her way to make sure she and Shawn spent time together, so what could be bothering him? 

That question was still bugging her when they got to Phillip's. 

Chloe watched Shawn and Belle as they got out of the car. Shawn looked unhappy and tense, while Belle looked worried about something. Chloe wondered if they were hiding something from her and if so, what? 

When they walked inside Chloe winced. "I hate this kind of music." She muttered. 

Shawn smiled and leaned over to whisper in her ear. "What did you expect, opera?" 

Chloe laughed, feeling glad that she and Shawn were just laughing and having fun talking to one another. 

Suddenly she saw Shawn tense and she looked up to see Phillip. 

She rolled her eyes, wondering if the two of them would **ever** get along and walked over to Phillip. 

"I missed you." He told her, kissing her lightly. 

"Phillip, you only saw me at school!" Chloe said with a shake of her head. 

Phillip hugged her tight. "So?" He teased. "Aren't I allowed to miss you?" 

"Let me think about it." Chloe said, pretending to deliberate. "Yeah, you can miss me." 

Suddenly the music changed and a slow song came on. 

"Dance with me?" Phillip asked her softly. 

Chloe wordlessly held out her hand for him to lead her on to the dance floor. 

_Look into my eyes - you will see   
What you mean to me   
Search your heart - search your soul   
And when you find me there you'll search no more_

Shawn watched as 'Princess Leia' lay her head on 'Han Solo's' shoulder and he wrapped his arms tightly around her. 

It didn't seem fair. He was the one that should be holding Chloe in his arms. He should be the one who was dressed up in a coupleishy costume with her. 

But he wasn't. Phillip was. 

Shawn sighed, knowing that no matter how unfair it was, Chloe saw him as her Luke, not her Han. 

Knowing he would go insane if he watched Phillip and Chloe for a moment longer, Shawn turned to Belle. "Do you want to dance?" 

_Don't tell me it's not worth tryin' for   
You can't tell me it's not worth dyin' for   
You know it's true   
Everything I do - I do it for you_

Chloe looked up into Phillip's eyes and was warmed by what she saw there. 

When he had first asked her out she was afraid that she would be another one of the girls he just used and then threw away, but she had realized that wasn't true. 

She could see it in his eyes, had been able to see it since their first kiss. What they shared was real. 

She knew from the promise in his eyes that what they shared was different than all his other relationships. It was real. 

_Look into my heart - you will find   
There's nothin' there to hide   
Take me as I am - take my life   
I would give it all - I would sacrifice_

Belle looked up at Shawn, trying to fight the delight that was swimming inside of her because she was finally in his arms. 

Sure, it was only one dance, but it was a step. 

She looked over at Chloe and Phillip and saw how preoccupied they looked. They only had eyes for one another. 

She looked at Shawn, glad that his back was to Chloe and Phillip, because she knew it would really hurt him. 

Still, a part of her wished that he could see it so that maybe he would realize how hopeless his feelings for Chloe were. 

_Just like yours?_ A voice inside her head asked. belle closed her eyes, trying to deny it. 

But it was true. Just like Chloe would never think of Shawn in that way, he would never think of her in that way. 

She had only lived in Salem a month, but in that month she had become Shawn's friend and confidante. 

Nothing more. 

_Don't tell me it's not worth fightin' for   
I can't help it - there's nothin' I want more   
You know it's true   
Everything I do - I do it for you_

Phillip tightened his hold on the girl on his arms, amazed that he could feel so strongly for her. 

None of the other girls he had dated had ever really affected him emotionally, but Chloe... She made him feel things he didn't even know it was possible to feel. She had shown him how empty his life had been before she came into it. 

As she gazed into his eyes he saw the emotion in her eyes and knew that she cared as deeply for him as he cared for her. 

Whatever was going on between them was deep and it was real. 

_There's no love - like your love   
And no other - could give more love   
There's nowhere - unless you're there   
All the time - all the way_

Belle watched the intensity between Phillip and Chloe and wondered what was going on over there. 

If she had any doubts about how serious they were watching him would get rid of those doubts. They looked as if they were made for one another's arms. 

She wished that just for one moment Shawn would look at her the way Phillip looking at Chloe. She would give anything for that to happen. 

_Oh - you can't tell me it's not worth tryin' for   
I can't help it - there's nothin' I want more   
I would fight for you - I'd lie for you   
Walk the wire for you - yeah I'd die for you_

Shawn wondered what was Belle was staring at, but he bet he knew. 

Chloe. Chloe and Phillip. 

Just the thought of their names together like that upset him. He didn't want to think of as of being with Phillip. 

This had to be one big nightmare that he would wake up from any minute. 

_But if it was, then Belle would be too. Would you want that?_ That irritating voice reminded him. 

_Shut up._ He told the voice, but it was right. 

As much as he wanted the Chloe/Phillip scenario to disappear he didn't want Belle to disappear. 

He had only known her a month, but already she had come to mean a lot to him. Next to Chloe she was his best friend, and unlike his relationship with Chloe their relationship with simple, relaxed, carefree. 

It was Belle that made the whole Chloe/Phillip thing bearable. 

_You know it's true Everything I do...I do it for you_

The music ended and the two couples separated. 

Well, Shawn and Belle separated, Phillip and Chloe just moved off the dance floor. His arm was around her waist as they walked back to Shawn and Belle. 

Chloe watcher two friends, hoping that they were beginning to hook up. Shawn and Belle together would b perfect. 

"Where are Mimi and Jason?" Belle asked Phillip, looking around for the other members of their gang. 

"Right here." Mimi answered, coming up behind Phillip. 

Everyone looked at their outfits. 

"Cute." Chloe said. 

Mimi smiled and held Jason's hand. They were dressed as Jasmine and Aladdin. 

"Nice hair Chloe." Mimi said with a grin. 

"**Don't** remind me." Chloe said with a groan. Everyone laughed. 

Chloe looked over at Shawn and was glad to see that he was lightening up. The sulky expression he had for weeks was gone and he looked like he was actually enjoying himself. 

_Good,_ she thought, _I would feel guilty for having so much fun if Shawn were miserable._   
* * * * * 


	6. Chapter Five: Friday, November 10th

Friends and Lovers   
By Misha 

_Author's Notes- This chapter is short and angsty. It's really just to show you what they're feeling before the next chapter. Enjoy._

**Chapter Five**

_Friday, November 10th_

Shawn stood on Phillip's terrace thinking about Belle and the dance they had shared. 

He had felt something when he held her in his arms, but he didn't know what it meant. If it was a friends thing, or if it was more. 

He looked through the glass doors at Belle who was laughing something Jason was saying, then his gaze caught Chloe who was standing next to Phillip talking to some of Phillip's football teammates. 

Shawn looked at the two and knew that it was still Chloe he wanted. She was so beautiful, so perfect... 

He continued to watch her for a moment then sighed and went back inside.   
* * * * * Phillip watched as Shawn reentered the house and instinctively tightened his hold on Chloe's waist. 

She didn't seem to notice, she just snuggled closer to him. 

Phillip gazed down t her and smiled softly. 

She was the most important thing in the world to him and he didn't want to lose her. Not that he actually thought that Brady was much of a threat, but... 

He looked down at Chloe's face and realized that he was feeling jealous for nothing. 

What he had seen in her eyes earlier had shown him that. They had made a silent promise to one another and nothing could break that. 

Not even Shawn.   
* * * * * Belle watched Shawn as he made his way over to her. 

His eyes never left Chloe. 

Belle sighed. 

She had hoped that the dance they had shared had affected him the way it had affected her, but she must have been just dreaming. 

She nodded at what Mimi was saying, her eyes locked on Shawn. 

Shawn Brady was everything she had ever dreamed of, but... It seemed he was out of reach to her. His heart was elsewhere. 

Belle suppressed a bitter laugh. It didn't seem fair. 

She was falling for Shawn, who saw her only as a friend, and the girl he loved was in love with someone else. Fate was cruel. 

She tore her gaze off Shawn and turned to see Phillip. He was also looking at Shawn, but the jealousy and unease that had been there for the last month was gone. 

_I guess he finally realized that he's the only one Chloe wants._ Belle thought sadly, wishing things could be that simply for her and Shawn.   
* * * * * 

Chloe looked around the room, puzzled by what she saw on the faces of the three people closest to her. 

Phillip looked peaceful, almost reassured. As if he had been nagged by some secret fear which had been put to rest. 

Chloe bit her lip and then looked at Shawn. 

The tension was back, so was the unhappiness. He looked as if the one thing he wanted in the world had been taken from him. 

Chloe's heart ached for her friend as she wondered what was wrong. 

Lastly she turned to Belle, who also looked unhappy. Chloe sensed her friend was on the verge of tears and wondered what had caused them. 

She looked back and forth between the three faces and wondered what they knew that she didn't. 

What was going on that she didn't understand?   
* * * * * 


	7. Chapter Six: Saturday, November 11th 200...

Friends and Lovers   
By Misha 

_Author's Notes- Okay, here it comes. This chapter is **majorly** angsty. This chapter is also totally Shloe, but don't worry, they don't hook up. The opposite in fact... It's really angsty. There's no romance, just a lot of angst and pain. The song I use is "I Love You Came Too Late" by Joey McIntyre, which is perfect this chapter. Warning, you might need tissues..._

**Chapter Six**

_Saturday, November 11th 2000_

It was the night after Phillip's party and Shawn couldn't sleep. 

All he could think about was Chloe and the party, and how beautiful she had looked. 

He remembered the confusion that had been on her face as she looked at him, Phillip, and Belle. She didn't get was going on. 

Shawn sighed. 

"Why can't she figure it out?!" He screamed. "Belle knows, Phillip knows, but Chloe's still clueless." 

He realized that he couldn't go on like this much longer. He stood up and got dressed before slipping out of his house. 

He walked the block and a half to Chloe's and very carefully climbed up to her bedroom window. He slid it open and climbed inside. 

"Chloe?" He whispered. 

She woke up and just about screamed when she saw him. 

"Don't scream." He whispered. 

"Shawn?" She whispered angrily. "What are you doing here?" 

"I need to talk to you." He told her. 

"Can't it wait?" She asked. 

Shawn shook his head. "No. It's waited long enough." 

Chloe looked concern. "Shawn, what's wrong?" 

Shawn look at her beautiful face and felt his heart melt. This was the right moment. 

"Chloe, I love you." He whispered softly. 

Chloe froze. "What?" She whispered. 

"I love you." Shawn repeated. 

"Like a sister, right?" Chloe asked hopefully. 

"No." Shawn told her. 

Chloe closed her eyes, wishing she didn't have to do this. "Shawn..." 

Shawn shook his head. "Chloe, I know your dating Kiriakis, and I'm sorry I waited this long to tell you, but... I was scared. I've been in love with you for a long time, I was going to tell you, but you started see Kiriakis and I didn't know what to do. I've thought about this for the last several months and have finally decided that I have to do this. I love you and I want to be with you. Is there a chance?" 

Chloe raised her hands to her mouth in horror. She finally understood the looks on her friends faces. They all knew, but nobody had said anything. 

"Shawn." She whispered again. "I'm sorry." 

Shawn looked at her and saw the answer in her blue eyes. 

"So am I." He whispered as he turned and climbed out her window. 

Chloe watched him go, knowing that their friendship was broken and they might not ever be able to repair it. 

"Why did he have to tell me?" She turned on the radio to hide her sobs from her parents. 

_Baby, listen to me   
If I had the chance, I'd say the words   
Come on, come on..._

Shawn sank on to his bed. 

Well, at least he had tried. And been rejected. 

"I shouldn't have done that." He whispered. "I've ruined everything between us." 

But he knew in his heart it would have been worse if he had kept it inside. 

He turned on the radio as he continued to think of Chloe. 

_The bluest of blue, that's what her eyes are   
That's what I am today   
And if I had it all to do, all over again   
I wouldn't have waited so long to say_

The song on the radio just made Chloe cry harder. 

How long had Shawn been keeping his feelings for her inside? And would things have been different if he had told her sooner? 

Chloe paused, trying to find the answer deep within herself. 

_I can't live without you, don't want nobody else   
Baby listen very closely, I love you_

Shawn listened to the words, thinking about how appropriate they were. 

He glanced over at his picture of Chloe and picked it up. She was so beautiful, so perfect... And she would **never** be his. 

He knew that for sure now. He had guessed it all along, but he needed to know. To be one hundred percent sure. 

_I couldn't lie, she couldn't wait   
I love you came too late   
I'd give my life for yesterday   
I love you came too late_

Chloe thought for a long moment and closed her eyes as the answer came to her. 

No, she realized, even if she had known earlier, before Phillip.... 

It wouldn't have changed anything, not really... Because as much as she cared for Shawn, she could never love him in the way he deserved to be loved. 

_I should've seen the signs   
Paid her more attention   
But I pushed her love away (I pushed her love away)   
So she found someone to give her what she needed   
Somebody else not afraid   
To say (not afraid to say)_

"Your his now." Shawn whispered softly. "Nothing can change that. Especially not me." 

He had sensed it at the party as the two danced in one another's arms, but he had hoped... 

He had thought that maybe there was a chance he could change her mind. That he could get her to love him instead. 

_I can't live without you, don't want nobody else   
Baby listen very closely, I love you_

Chloe looked over at her many pictures of Shawn and wished that things had stayed they had always been. 

"Why did things have to change?" She whispered. 

She had lost Shawn forever and she knew it. Even if their friendship did manage to be put back together, it could never be the same. 

Too much had been said and felt for things to ever go back to the way they were. 

_I couldn't lie, she couldn't wait   
I love you came too late   
I'd give my life for yesterday   
I love you came too late_

He had lost Chloe twice tonight. 

He had lost his dream of a romantic relationship wit her and he had also lost his friendship with her. 

Chloe had been his best friend for as long as he could remember and he had ruined that friendship with three words. 

_I can't live without you, don't want nobody else   
My heart is in my hand, I took a good look at myself   
If I had another chance I'd shout it out to, the world   
I love you_

Chloe cried herself to sleep, hoping that in the morning all the pain would go away and things would be the way they always had been. But she knew that wouldn't happen. 

They had grown up and it hurt. It hurt so bad... 

_I can't live without you, don't want nobody else   
Baby listen very closely, I love you   
I can't live without you, don't want nobody else   
Baby listen very closely, I love you_

Shawn fell asleep, wishing that things could be different. Hating himself for doing this to him and Chloe, but knowing that he couldn't help it. 

He had fallen in love and it was no one's fault. It had just happened. 

Unfortunately it had also destroyed everything.   
* * * * * 


	8. Chapter Seven: Sunday, November 12th 200...

Friends and Lovers   
By Misha 

_Author's Notes- Warning, the next couple chapters are going to be kind of depressing. Also, it'll be awhile before Shawn and Chloe's friendship even **begins** to be repaired. I just thought I'd tell you that. Anyway this chapter starts the morning after Shawn tells Chloe he loves her. Enjoy._

**Chapter Seven**

_Sunday, November 12th 200_

Chloe woke up, praying that it was all just an awful ream, but the gust of wind from the window said otherwise. 

"It's real." She whispered. "Shawn came here last night and told me he loved me." 

Tears began to fall down her cheeks again as she thought about the night before. 

"I need someone to talk to." She whispered, wondering who. 

Belle or Phillip? Belle was a girl, but she was also a good friend of Shawn's, while Phillip... 

Chloe bit her lip and chose Belle. She picked up the phone to call her friend. 

"Hello?" 

"Belle, it's Chloe." 

"What's wrong, Chloe?" Belle asked, obviously picking up on the distress in Chloe's voice. 

"Belle, I need to talk... Shawn came here last night and..." 

"He told you." Belle said flatly. "I take it he didn't get the answer he wanted." 

"No." Chloe whispered. "Belle, I never saw this coming... I never realized..." 

"I know..." Belle whispered soothingly. "You honestly saw him as just a friend." 

Chloe nodded miserably. "Yeah, well, he's not that anymore." 

"It went that well?" Belle asked. "Ouch. Chloe, I need to talk to Shawn..." 

"I know." Chloe told her. "But after." 

"This afternoon we'll have a girl talk." Belle promised. "First I have to be his shoulder to cry on." 

"Thanks Belle." Chloe said before hanging up. 

She didn't envy Belle, being caught in the middle of this mess. It was so confusing, so suffocating. 

She picked up the phone again and dialled Phillip's number. She needed him. 

After a minute the butler answered. "Hello, Kiriakis Residence." 

"Henderson, it's Chloe is Phillip in?" 

"Of course, hold on a minute." 

A moment later Phillip came on. "Hey baby, what's up?" 

"Phillip, can you come over here?" Chloe asked. 

Phillip sensed the pain in her voice. "What's wrong?" He asked urgently. 

"I'll tell you what you get here." Chloe told him. "I just... Please." 

"Alright." Phillip said softly. "I'll be there in a few minutes."   
* * * * * 

Belle walked into Shawn's room, her heart breaking for him when she saw him. He was laying on his bed staring at a picture of Chloe. 

She realized that Shawn was just as devastated as Chloe, although in a different way. For so long he had one dream, but last night that dream had been crushed. 

Belle knelt beside him. "Shawn?" She said softly. 

Shawn turned to look at her, his eyes sad and bitter. "Chloe, told you, huh?" 

"She called me because she needed someone to talk to." Belle told him. Shawn closed his eyes. "She was so devastated. She didn't want it to be real." 

Shawn whispered. Then he looked up at Belle sadly. "I ruined our friendship. We can never take last night back and things can never be the same." 

"Shawn," Belle said softly, "you had to have known that would happen." 

Shawn laughed bitterly. "I should have. Shouldn't have I? But no. I had this weird hope that once Chloe knew how I felt everything would become the way it should have in the first place. But it didn't happen like that." He paused, gazing into her eyes. 

"She loves Kiriakis." He whispered bitterly. 

Belle sighed. "Shawn..." 

She wondered exactly what had been said the night before and knew whatever it was it hadn't been pleasant for either Chloe or Shawn. 

"Shawn, just because she's in love with Phillip, it doesn't mean she doesn't want you as a friend." Belle said quietly. 

Shawn looked at her angrily. "That's the problem! I don't her as just a friend! I want more. And if I have to be her **friend** while Kiriakis has what I want most in the world. It'll _kill_ me." 

Belle watched him and wondered if there was a solution to this mess and if so where she would find it.   
* * * * * 

Phillip arrived at Chloe and rushed up to her bedroom. 

She was sitting on her bed, just staring out to space. 

"Chloe?" Phillip whispered, wondering what was wrong. 

Chloe turned to face him. "Phillip." She whispered. "I'm glad you're here." 

Phillip looked at her face and wondered what was wrong. 

"What's wrong?" He asked gently, walking over to stand beside her. 

"It's Shawn." Chloe said so quietly he could barely hear her. 

Phillip looked concerned, wondering what had happened to Shawn, then looking into her eyes he knew. "He told you." 

Chloe nodded. "Last night. Oh, Phillip, I didn't know what to say. I didn't want to hurt him, but..." 

She started to cry again and Phillip wrapped his arms around her. 

"It's okay." He whispered. 

Chloe shook her head. "It's not. Phillip, it'll never be the same. Last night... Our friendship, it broke and I don't know how to put it back together." 

Phillip looked at her gently. "It's not your fault, Chloe. It's not your fault that you couldn't return his feelings." 

"I know." Chloe said softly. "But it broke his heart. Oh, Phillip... It's such a mess." 

"It'll be alright." Phillip told her, not knowing what else he could say. 

What she was saying was right. Nothing would ever be the same again. 

Phillip had known that this was coming, but Chloe had. She had been honestly clueless to the feelings Shawn had for her which this sudden storm of emotion was knocking her off her feet. 

"Hold me." Chloe whispered. "Please. Just hold me while I cry." 

Phillip silently agreed to her request and they sat down on her bed. 

As he held her tightly in his arms, she cried for a childhood friendships torn apart by teenage emotions and for the friend whose heart she had unwittingly broken.   
* * * * * 


	9. Chapter Eight: Sunday, November 12th 200...

Friends and Lovers   
By Misha 

_Author's Notes- This chapter is still kind of angsty, but it's also kind of romantic. It's mostly Phloe, although there's some Shelle, most of it's just the two of them being friends. Shawn is oblivious to Belle's feelings for him, just as Chloe was oblivious to his feelings for her. Enjoy._

**Chapter Eight**

_Sunday, November 12th 2000_

Belle looked over at Shawn. "I should get going. I told Chloe I'd pop by this afternoon." Belle said softly. 

Shawn nodded. "Okay. Belle..." 

"Yeah?" Belle asked, getting off the bed and standing up. 

"Tell her... Tell her that I'm sorry if what I said hurt her. I didn't mean to." 

"She knows that." Belle said softly. "Shawn..." 

"Please, don't." Shawn said quietly. "Please don't tell me how much she values my friendship. I couldn't handle that right now." 

"Alright." Belle agreed, smiling sadly before leaving. 

Shawn watched her go, wishing that she didn't have to be in the middle. It must be so hard on her, being friends with them both. 

Shawn sighed as he looked at the doorway Belle had disappeared through. 

"Why couldn't I have fallen in love with you?" He whispered, then laughed bitterly. "Not that that would have changed anything. It would still be a case of one-sided love."   
* * * * * Belle walked into Chloe's bed room and found her asleep in Phillip's arms. 

Belle raised a questioning eyebrow at Phillip. 

"She was upset and she asked me to come over and then she asked me to hold her while she cried. I did and she ended up crying herself right to sleep." Phillip smiled down at Chloe tenderly, displaying all his love for her in one glance. 

Belle smiled. No matter how messed up everything else was, one thing was for sure. Phillip really cared about Chloe. 

"How was Shawn?" Phillip asked her softly. 

"Awful." Belle answered. "This really destroyed them both." 

"Yeah." Phillip agreed. "I knew it would. I was just hoping..." 

"So was I." Belle admitted. "But it had to come out sometime and I suppose it's better now than later." 

Phillip looked doubtful, but then sighed. "Yeah." 

Belle looked at Chloe and then back at Phillip. "Tell her to call me when she wakes up." She said softly, before turning to go. 

"You're leaving?" 

"Yeah. She needs you not me." Belle answered, turning back to Phillip. "Don't hurt her. I have a feeling that Shawn's revelation is killing her enough. Don't cause her any more pain." 

"I won't." Phillip swore. "Not for anything in the world." 

Belle nodded and left silently. 

She knew that he wouldn't. Everything else may be uncertain, but Phillip's feelings for Chloe were the one stable thing in this mess that was all of their lives.   
* * * * * 

Chloe opened her eyes and looked up to see Phillip gazing down at her tenderly. 

"You're awake." He whispered. 

She smiled and sat up. "Yeah, thank you." 

"Anytime." Phillip told her. "Whenever you need me, I'll be here." 

"I know." Chloe whispered standing up. 

"How are you doing?" Phillip asked, standing up as well. 

"Better." Chloe answered, then she looked deeply into Phillip's eyes. "I'm so lucky to have you." She whispered. "Not a lot of guys would hold their girlfriend as she cried herself to sleep over another guy." 

"I'm not a lot of guys." Phillip told her. "Besides, I know that Shawn's just your friend and that you're really upset about what happened between the two of you." 

Chloe kissed him softly. "What did I do to deserve you?" 

"What did I do to deserve you?" Phillip asked her. "Chloe, you're everything to me. Before you came into my life, it was so empty. You brought all the joy into my life. I love you." 

"I love you too." Chloe whispered softly. 

Phillip pulled her into his arms and kissed her tenderly. "Chloe, I promise you whatever happens I'll be here for you." 

Chloe was quiet for a long moment, then finally smiled. "I know. This is real, isn't it?" 

"Very." Phillip reassured her, holding her tight. 

Chloe lay her head on her shoulder, wondering if she had any right to feel so happy when things were the way they were with Shawn. 

Still, she couldn't help it. This was so perfect. Being in Phillip's arms and knowing that he loved her was a dream come true. 

She raised her lips to his and kissed him, slowly and tenderly at first, but then with growing passion. 

All thoughts of Shawn and the mess their relationship was in, flew out of her mind as the kiss grew deeper. 

After a long moment they pulled away, both of them breathless. 

"Wow." Phillip whispered. 

"Yeah." Chloe repeated. 

Phillip looked at her and then sighed. 

"This is dangerous." Phillip told her as they sat down on the bed side by side. "You and me here, in your bedroom, with no adults..." 

Chloe realized what he was implying and blushed. She hadn't ever thought about that. 

"I'm not trying to pressure you." Phillip reassured her. "Just the opposite. I think we should slow down. I don't want you to do something you'd regret. If it happens for us, I want it to be because it's right, not because our hormones are going strong." 

"Thank you." Chloe said softly. 

Phillip stood up and smiled. "Anytime." 

He kissed her on the cheek, before heading to the door. "Oh, by the way, call Belle." He said before leaving. 

Chloe watched him go and smiled. 

Things with Shawn may be a mess, but Phillip was solid. He would be there for her and when he held her she knew everything would be okay.   
* * * * * 


	10. Chapter Nine: Friday, November 17th 2000

Friends and Lovers   
By Misha 

_Author's Notes- This chapter is kind of strange, but the next chapter will be better. I just have to get things from the point where the last chapter left off to the point where I want chapter ten to begin. Thus this chapter. Enjoy._

**Chapter Nine**

_Friday, November 17th 2000_

The school week had been Hell. 

Chloe kept on seeing Shawn and it killed her. 

She wanted to run up to him and try to save their friendship, but the look on his face told her it would be useless. Shawn wanted all or nothing and all she could give him was nothing. 

She loved Phillip, she couldn't change that. 

But by Friday she was emotionally exhausted from having to deal with all the stares and questions that followed the few tense run ins she had had with Shawn. 

Everyone in school was wondering what had happened and why they had gone from best friends to barely speaking. 

Chloe leaned up against her locker and sighed. 

"Thinking about Brady?" A voice from behind her asked. 

Chloe turned around to see Phillip. "Phillip!" She cried, leaning against him instead of the locker. "Yeah. How'd you guess?" 

"It was easy." Phillip said with a slight smile. "It's all you've been thinking about since last Saturday night." 

"I'm sorry." Chloe said with a sigh. 

"It's alright. I understand." Phillip told her gently, looking into her eyes. 

Chloe smiled and wondered what she had done to deserve a boyfriend as wonderful as Phillip.   
* * * * * 

Shawn watched Chloe and Kiriakis and clenched his teeth. Everywhere he went he saw the two of them together. 

Belle was right, Chloe looked miserable... But she also looked more in love with Kiriakis than ever. 

And Kiriakis... He was always with her, holding her or even just gazing at her tenderly. 

They looked like the perfect loving couple and that was eating Shawn up inside. It should have been him... But it never would be. 

He had finally accepted the fact that Chloe didn't love him. But it didn't change his feelings. He loved her. 

"Shawn..." Belle said softly, coming up behind him. "You're only hurting yourself more." 

"I know." Shawn told her, still gazing at Chloe and Phillip. 

After a minute he turned to face her. "Sometimes I consider making a step towards patching our friendship, but it still hurts too much. Do you understand?" 

Belle nodded. "Yes. You can't stand the thought of being just her friend, can you?" 

"I want to." Shawn said quietly. "But I can't. I can't just be her friend while Kiriakis has what I want more than anything else in the world."   
* * * * * 

Chloe sat at her desk after school that afternoon and began to write. 

She knew that Shawn wouldn't listen to her if she tried to talk to him, but she hoped that he would read her letter. That in this at least she could get through to him. 

_Dear Shawn, _

Please don't throw this away... I know won't you listen to me, but I hope that you'll read this and hear what I have to say. 

Shawn, I'm sorry that I couldn't return your feelings. I do love you, but not in that way. Even if Phillip wasn't in that picture, I would feel that way. I'm so sorry, I wish I could love you... 

I also wish that I had realized sooner what everyone else knew. I never even dreamed that you felt that way. But Belle and Phillip both knew and so did everyone else. I was the only person who didn't have a clue. 

I hope you believe me when I say how sorry I am. I never wanted to hurt you. You mean the world to me, Shawn. You're my best friend and you have been for years. I can't lose you. I know that right now things are complicated, but please... Don't throw our friendship away. 

Chloe 

Chloe looked at the letter and slipped in an enveloped. 

Then she stood up and prepared to take it to Shawn's. 

She wasn't sure what she was hoping for, but hopefully the letter would have **some** effect.   
* * * * * 

Shawn looked at the letter again and then closed his eyes. 

What should he do? Chloe had made the first step, but how was he supposed to respond? 

Should he go over there and talk to her or should he just ignore the letter? 

He couldn't do that he decided. He couldn't just throw the letter away because he knew how hard it must have been for Chloe to write it. 

After a long minute he picked up the phone and dialled Chloe's number. He could at least try to repair some of the damage.   
* * * * * 


	11. Chapter Ten: Friday, November 17th 2000

Friends and Lovers   
By Misha 

_Author's Notes- I know that it's really soon, but in this chapter I begin to fix Shawn and Chloe's friendship. I'm not saying that it'll miraculously be fixed, quite the opposite. It's going to take several chapters before the two of them come anywhere **near** fixing it. I just make the first step in this chapter. I'm warning you right now that this story is going to be **really** long. Right now it's the middle of November in their Junior Year, right now I'm planning on having the story go until they graduate from High School. So, there's a **lot** left. Oh, and while Chloe was completely oblivious to Shawn's feelings for her, she's aware of Belle's feelings for Shawn. This time it's Shawn who's clueless. Interesting, huh? Anyway, enjoy._

**Chapter Ten**

_Friday, November 17th 2000_

Chloe walked through the park towards the spot where she and Shawn always used to go to talk. She found him already sitting there, waiting for her. 

"Hi." She said softly. 

"Hey." Shawn said, cracking a slight smile. 

"I'm glad you called." Chloe whispered as she sat down beside him. "We really need to talk." 

"We do." Shawn agreed. "Chloe, things can never be the same again." 

"I know." Chloe said sadly. "Too much has happened. We grew up." 

Shawn nodded. "Yeah." 

"Can we least try to salvage some of our friendship?" Chloe asked. 

Shawn looked at her, a deep ache in his heart as he did, then he nodded. "We can try." 

Chloe smiled and her whole face lit up. "Thank you." She whispered. "You don't know how much that means to me." 

Shawn smiled slightly. "Actually, I think I do. I'm sorry I put you through this, Chloe." 

"It's not your fault." She told him softly, then she laughed slightly. "Although, I am curious as to when exactly our lives became like an episode of Dawson's Creek?" 

"No idea." Shawn said with a laugh. "But you do have a point. We really are starting to seem like a soap opera. Creepy." 

"I'll say." Chloe said, before smiling at Shawn. "Thank you again." 

Shawn just smiled and stood up. "How about we go get some Lattes at Dot.Com and we can talk some more once we get there?" 

"I'd love to." Chloe told him sincerely, standing up as well. 

Things weren't back to the way they had been before Shawn's late night visit to her bedroom, and they never would be, but this was a start.   
* * * * * 

Phillip walked in to Dot.Com, he was meeting Jason there. It was Mimi's birthday and Jason was calling up on a favour that Phillip owed him to make him go shopping with him. 

_Oh, well,_ Phillip thought, _this way I can pick something up for Chloe to cheer her up._

Just then he spotted the object of his thoughts sitting at a table with Shawn. They were deep in conversation. 

Phillip watched them and smiled slightly. They were obviously trying to repair their friendship. 

He considered going over there, but then decided against it. His presence would only upset things. Instead he took a seat at a table by the door and waited for Jason. 

A minute later he walked in the door. 

"What's up bro?" Jason asked and then he smiled when he saw Chloe. "Why aren't you over there? This is the first time in months I've seen you and Chloe in the same room without being joined at the hip." 

"I'm letting her and Shawn patch things up." Phillip told his friend seriously. "It's only been a week, but already the rift between them is killing her." 

"And your not jealous?" Jason asked in disbelief. "If it was Miriam-" 

"She loves me, Jase." Phillip said softly, standing up. "Not Shawn. He's just a friend." 

"I see. You really trust her?" "I do." Phillip said softly. "With my life. What we have is real." Jason looked at his friend for a moment before nodding. "I know. Now, let's go." 

Phillip sighed and followed him to the door, glancing one last time at Chloe. He was glad for her sake that she and Shawn were working things out. 

_I'll still get her something._ He thought as he and Jason left Dot.Com. _Just to show her how much she means to me._   
* * * * * 

Belle walked into Dot.Com, she had been sitting at home doing her homework for the last hour, but she couldn't take it any longer. So, she had decided to get out of the house and see if anybody was at Dot.Com. 

She was surprised to see Shawn and Chloe sitting together. 

_Maybe, they're working things out._ She thought, wondering if she should go over there. She decided she might as well, what harm could it do? 

"Hi guys." She said with a smile when she arrived at their table. 

Shawn and Chloe both turned to see her and they smiled. 

"Hey Belle." Chloe answered. "What's up?" 

"Nothing." Belle answered cheerfully."Actually, I'm avoiding my homework." 

"Ah." Chloe said with a grin. "But why are you doing your homework on a Friday? You have three wonderful days to do it." 

"My brother Brady's coming down for the weekend tonight and I want to actually spend time with him." Belle explained. "He just started college, so he stayed in California." 

"Oh." Chloe said, then she stood up. "Well, you just reminded me of the fact that I should do my homework tonight as well." 

"Oh?" Shawn asked curiously. "What are your big weekend plans?" 

"Hospital charity thing, right?" Belle answered for her. "I have to go to. Mom's making me and since you dad's the Chief of Staff, I assume your going to, right?" 

Chloe nodded. "Yeah. But not with Mom and Dad, though they were planning on making me go. I'm going with Phillip. The Kiriakis' make a lot of large donations to the hospital, which means they're going as well. Since we both have to go, we decided to go together." She explained. 

Belle smiled. "Sounds like fun. I wish I'd thought of something like that." 

Then she turned to Shawn and grinned. "Why don't you come as my date? I'm sure Mom and Dad won't mind, and I know for a fact that I have one ticket too many. Sami was supposed to come with us, since Austin's out of town, but she's not feeling well. Morning sickness and all." Belle said, referring to her sister and Shawn's cousin, who was two months pregnant with her second child. 

Shawn looked taken aback for a moment, then after a moment nodded. "Sure. Black tie, right?" 

"Yep." Belle answered, feeling a tinge of excitement go through her. 

She had a date with Shawn! So what if it wasn't **really** a date? It was close. "Be at our place at 6:00." 

Shawn smiled. "Okay. I'll see you tomorrow night then." He stood up and smiled at Chloe. "You too." 

After he left Belle turned to Chloe. "What were you two talking about?" 

"We were trying to repair our relationship." Chloe told her. "I think we made a good start. I mean, we still have a long way to go before we're even close again, but..." 

"It's better than it was a couple hours of ago." Belle finished. 

Chloe nodded. "Yeah." 

Belle gave her a quick hug. "I'm happy for you. Now, was I a total moron? I mean, he still..." 

Chloe smiled at her friend. "Belle, you were **so** not a moron. Maybe Shawn still has feelings for me, but maybe what he needs to get over that his spending more time with you." 

Belle wasn't so sure. "Are you sure? What if it totally backfires?" 

"Then Shawn's a moron." Chloe said flatly. "You're the nicest girl in Salem, he couldn't do better than you." 

"What about you?" Belle asked curiously. 

Chloe smiled. "Me? I can be a real bitch. Besides, you have one major advantage over me. You're in love with him."   
* * * * * 


	12. Chapter Eleven: Saturday, November 18th ...

Friends and Lovers   
By Misha 

_Author's Notes- This chapter is kind of short, I mostly just set up the date. I also introduce Brady, I haven't decided what role he'll play, but he will have a role in all this. Anyway, this chapter also includes the parents, who will start showing up more in the next couple chapters. That's it for now, enjoy._

**Chapter Eleven**

_Saturday, November 18th 2000_

The next night Chloe tapped her foot impatiently waiting for Phillip to pick her up. "We're going to be late." She told no one in particular. 

Her mother, Nancy, stopped at the door and looked at her. "Chloe, honey, are you sure you don't want to come with us and meet up with Phillip there?" 

"No. He'll be here any moment." Chloe said confidently. There was no way Phillip would ever stand her up. 

"Nancy, Chloe's right." Her father, Craig, said from the doorway. 

Nancy sighed and then picked up her coat. 

Just then the doorbell rang. Craig sighed with relief, now maybe they could get going, and opened the door to reveal Phillip. 

"I'm so sorry." He apologised to Chloe as soon as he steppe din the house. "Car trouble." 

"It's okay." Chloe reassured him, walking to the door. She kissed her father's cheek. "I'll see you later Daddy." 

"Alright Pumpkin." Craig agreed before Chloe and Phillip left. 

"You look beautiful." Phillip told Chloe as he helped her into the car. 

She blushed and smiled slightly. "Thanks. You look pretty good yourself." 

Phillip smiled and leaned over to kiss her. "So, who are we sitting with tonight? My parents or yours? I don't think we ever decided." 

Chloe looked down at her hands. "Actually, I told Belle we'd sit with her and Shawn." She said softly. 

Phillip looked surprised. "Belle and Shawn, are they...?" 

"Not really, but this is a step." Chloe smiled. "She really likes him Phillip and they'd be perfect together." 

Phillip laughed. "I see you haven't dropped the idea of getting them together, have you?" 

Chloe shook her head. "I guess not. So are you okay with this?" 

"Well, I'm not thrilled about spending the entire night with Shawn, but sure." Phillip looked at Chloe tenderly. "I'd do anything for you, I hope you know that." 

"I do." Chloe told him softly, leaning into kiss him again. 

When they pulled apart Phillip started the car and pulled away from the Wesley's driveway. 

_Let's get this over with._ He thought as he drove.   
* * * * * 

Belle nervously checked her hair one last time before running down the stairs to meet Shawn, who was being interrogated by her father and Brady. 

"Daddy, stop!" She exclaimed when she heard him order Shawn to give him a complete itinerary for the evening. 

Shawn looked grateful for her interference and smiled. "Thanks. You look beautiful, Belle." 

"You look pretty good yourself." Belle said softly, trying not to show her joy that Shawn had noticed how she looked. 

"You'll be sitting with us at the fund raiser, right?" John Black asked his daughter. 

Belle shook her head. "No. Chloe's dad arranged for Chloe, Phillip, Shawn, and I to have our own table." 

John didn't look to thrilled with the idea. "Isabella..." John began. 

"I know this is family time, but..." 

"It's more fun to sit with your friends, right?" Marlena asked as she came down the stairs. 

Belle nodded. "Definitely." 

John sighed. "On one condition, can you slide Brady in at your table?" 

"I guess." Belle said. "I'd have talk to Dr. and Mrs. Wesley, but I'm sure it's fine." 

"John." Marlena began in protest. 

John held a finger to her lips. "Shh. It gives us time to ourselves without the kids around. You know, time for adult conversation?" 

Marlena laughed. "Alright. Do you mind Sweetie?" 

Belle shook her head. "No. Brady, you're going to love Chloe. She's the best." 

"She is." Shawn agreed softly, trying not to think about how painful this evening would be, having to watch Chloe be with Phillip. 

"I can't wait." Brady said with a nod. "And the guy, it's Phillip Kiriakis, right? My uncle?" 

"Your uncle?" Shawn asked. "Which side. I mean Kate or Victor." 

"Victor. He was my biological mother's father." Brady said, giving Shawn a curious glance. "Why do you ask?" 

"We're cousins." Shawn said with a laugh. "It's complicated, but he's my biological grandfather as well." 

"Neat." Belle said and then she turned to Shawn. "Let's go." 

"Alright." Shawn agreed, offering his arm. "Brady, need a ride?" 

"Sure." Brady accepted, following his sister and her date out of the penthouse while John watched with a sigh. 

"She's growing up." He commented sadly. "She's not my baby anymore."   
* * * * * 

After arranging a fifth place at their table with Dr. Wesley Belle, Shawn, and Brady took their seats. 

A minute later Phillip and Chloe arrived. 

"Hey." Chloe said in greeting, than she eyed Brady in confusion. 

"Hi." Brady said with a smile, eying Chloe appreciatively. Why hadn't Belle told him how hot this girl was? "I'm Belle's brother Brady." 

"Ah. Chloe Wesley." Chloe answered, smiling as Phillip held out her chair for her. "And this is Phillip Kiriakis." 

"We've met." Phillip answered. "It was a long time ago, but we met just the same." 

"Really?" Chloe asked curiously. 

"Phillip's my uncle." Brady told her with an easy grin. My mom was his sister." 

"Your mom?" Chloe repeated. "Belle your Phillip's niece?" Belle shook her head. "No. Brady and I are half-siblings. We have different moms." 

"Oh. Neat." Chloe said, she shrugged before turning her mind to other things. "What did you think of today's History quiz?" She asked Belle. 

Belle made a face. "What do you think? Miss Gibson's quizzes have to be the worst." 

"That's because you haven't had Mr. Rollins yet." Phillip said with a groan. "He'd make an awesome Drill Sargent." 

Everyone laughed and they all began to swap teacher horror stories.   
* * * * * 


	13. Chapter Twelve: Saturday, November 18th ...

Friends and Lovers   
By Misha 

**Chapter Twelve**

_Author's Notes- This chapter is kind of sappy. It's really a Phloe chapter, but it involves some of the other characters as well. The song I use is "On My Own" from Les Miserables. Oh, and the part Brady will play in the story becomes obvious in this chapter. Enjoy._

_Saturday, November 18th 2000_

During the meal Brady studied the foursome trying to read into the tension. By the time they got to dessert, he thought he had figured it out. 

There was a serious love rectangle mess going on. Belle was in love with Shawn, Shawn was in love with Chloe, Chloe was in Phillip, and surprisingly Phillip was in love with Chloe. 

There was one thing that Brady didn't understand in the whole mess, and that was what Chloe and Phillip saw in one another. They were obviously very different, too different in Brady's opinion. 

Still, it was obvious they were very devoted, but Brady wondered how strong their bond was or if he had a chance with the lovely and mysterious Ms. Wesley. He figured that he would suit her more than either the tough rebel Shawn or the preppy rich boy jock Phillip. 

_Now I just have to show her._ He thought. 

At that moment, Mrs. Wesley made her way to the front of the room. "We have a special treat for you tonight," she said with a smile, "my daughter Chloe is going to sing to us." 

Everyone at Chloe's table turned to her in surprise as she stood up. 

"You sing?" Belle asked. 

Chloe smiled shyly. "Yeah. Mom convinced me it was for a good cause." 

"Wow." Phillip said. "I can't wait." 

She smiled again and kissed him briefly, before walking to the front of the room. 

Brady watched her with interest, wondering if her voice was anywhere near as beautiful as she was. 

The music to "On My Own" From Les Miserables began. 

_"And now I'm all alone again   
Nowhere to turn, no one to go to   
Without a home, without a friend, without a face to say hello to   
And now the night is near,   
Now I can make believe he's here."_

Phillip watched in girlfriend in wonder. 

He had heard her sing in private a few times, but never like this. She put her entire soul into it and it blew him away. 

He met her eyes and smiled, knowing that she sang for him and him only. 

_I love you Chloe Wesley._ He thought as he watched her. _More than I ever knew you could love someone._

He saw Shawn and Brady watching her with as much interest as him, but it didn't matter. 

Phillip smiled, he knew he had no reason to be jealous. Chloe loved him and she sang only for him. 

What they had... It was special, no one could come between them. 

_"Sometimes I walk alone at night when everybody else is sleeping I think of him and then I'm happy with the company I'm keeping The city goes to bed, and I can live inside my head"_

Belle watched her friend sing and realized that there was all whole other side to Chloe that she had yet to see. 

Belle began to understand why Shawn had fallen in love with Chloe. As amazing as she was normally, when she sang... She opened up a whole different side of herself. 

Belle realized that she could never compete with that, but then she caught her friend's gaze and smiled. 

Chloe was looking at Phillip, she was singing to him and only him. 

Belle realized that as special and beautiful as this side of Chloe was, it belonged only to Phillip. 

_Still,_ Belle thought, _I wish I could sing like that. Maybe if I could Shawn would look at me the way he looks at Chloe._

_"On my own, pretending he's beside me   
All alone I walk with him 'til morning   
Without him I feel his arms around me   
And when I lose my way I close my eyes and he has found me"_

Shawn watched Chloe sing, remembering all the times she had sung to just him. 

_But it was never to me,_ he realized sadly. _She sang to me, yes, but in her heart she was always singing to someone else. Someone she had yet to meet._

Shawn followed Chloe's gaze and realized that she had met the person she had always sung to in her heart. 

Phillip. It had always been him she had sung to when they were growing up, she just didn't know it. But now she did. And now she sang to him and him alone, as if no one else in the room existed. Only the two of them. 

_I would give anything for it to be me,_ Shawn thought sadly, _But maybe I have to realize it'll never be. It never was before and now it never will be. It's Phillip, it was always Phillip._

_"In the rain the pavement shines like silver   
All the lights are misty in the river   
In the darkness the trees are full of starlight   
And all I see is him and me forever and forever"_

As Chloe sang she kept her eyes locked on Phillip. 

From the first time she had sung to him, she had realized that it had been him she sung to all her life. He was the boy she dreamed of, whose face she never saw. All she had known about him was the way he made her feel and the fact that one day he would find her. And he had. 

And now, like always, she sung to him, only him. This time, however, she knew he heard her and he felt it too. 

_"And I know it's only in my mind   
That I'm talking to myself and not to him   
And although I know that he is blind,   
Still I say there's a way for us"_

Nancy watched her daughter with pride and a little sadness. 

She had always dreaded this, Chloe was in love. Her little girl, wasn't just hers anymore. 

She watched as Chloe sang to the entire room and just one boy at the same time. 

She remembered the first time Chloe had sung along with a TV program so long ago and how she had used to sing for her parents. Now she sang for him. Nancy looked from her daughter to Phillip Kiriakis and smiled slightly. 

Phillip might not have been her choice for her little girl, but he loved her and Chloe loved him. Nancy had the feeling that their love would last and Phillip would be the man who would one day take her daughter away good. 

But that was still far in the future. 

Nancy looked at one of the other boys at Phillip and Chloe's table. 

Shawn. She had always thought that he would be the one to win her daughter's heart, but maybe it wasn't meant to be. She turned her attention back to her daughter and wondered again when she had grown up. 

_"I love him,   
But when the night is over,   
He is gone,   
The river's just a river   
Without him   
The world around me changes,   
The trees are bare   
And ev'rywhere the streets are full of strangers"_

Brady watched as Chloe sang and felt even more sure that this was the girl he had been searching for. She sang with so much passion and longing, she put her entire being into the song. 

_The only problem is, she sings for him._ He thought, watching as Chloe's gaze never left Phillip's face. All of her emotions were for him and no one else. 

Brady bit his lip, wondering how he could change that and get her to sing to him instead. 

_"I love him but ev'ry day I'm learning   
All my life I've only been pretending   
Without me his world will go on turning   
The world is full of happiness that I have never known"_

Kate Roberts watched the young lady on stage with a smile. 

Phillip had chosen well. 

Kate watched as Chloe gazed at Phillip the entire time she sang, and then she turned her gaze to her youngest son who was staring right back at the vision on the stage. 

_I wish them all the happiness in the world,_ Kate thought, _I really hope Phillip is truly happy. It's all I ever wanted for him._

She felt sure that Chloe was the one who could bring that to him, but she still felt a little saddened by the act that Phillip was growing up. 

_Soon he won't need me at all._ She thought sadly. 

_"I love him,   
I love him,   
I love him, but only on my own."_

Chloe finished the song and was greeted by tons of applause. 

She smiled shyly and slowly walked off the stage and right into Phillip's arms. 

"I love you." He whispered, kissing her softly before they each sat down. 

She just smiled, her blue eyes projecting everything she felt as she gazed at him.   
* * * * * 


	14. Chapter Thirteen: Thanksgiving Day, 2000

Friends and Lovers   
By Misha 

**Chapter Thirteen**

_Author's Notes- I decided to add the dates to the story so that things are less confusing. I've added dates to all the back chapters, so now you'll be able to tell what happened when. This chapter is mostly Phloe, but it does have some other people in it, and I add a little bit of Brady in, he's going to be an obstacle for Chloe and Phillip to overcome. Oh, and I know at the beginning I say that Marlena took Sami and Eric with her when she left Salem, but for the purposes of the plot they came back before her and almost everything happened as it did on the show. Sami had Will, told Austin he was the father, was in the accident,and faked amnesia, Lucas is Will's real father, Sami was almost executed for Franco's murder, but it was Candy the stripper who killed Franco and framed Sami, but Roman caught her in time. Austin was also married to Carrie, but now he's engaged to Sami, who is pregnant. I just thought I'd clear that up. Now, enjoy._

_Thanksgiving Day, 2000_

"Ready for this?" Phillip asked Chloe as they walked towards his front door. 

"Ready for what?" She asked curiously. 

"The griping, back-biting, and bitching that are key at a Kiriakis family function." 

Chloe stared at him in horror. "How bad is it?" 

He laughed. "Depends on whose there." He opened the door and smiled down at her. "It'll be fine. The real fun will be when we get to the Brady's." 

Chloe's family always ate Thanksgiving with the Brady family and when Phillip's mother had invited her to their Thanksgiving dinner, which was earlier, Chloe had told Mrs. Brady that she might be late and Shawn's grandmother had told her to invite Phillip along. Thus, they were both going to two Thanksgivings. 

"I can't wait." Chloe said dryly. "Did I ever mention I don't like Thanksgiving?" 

Phillip laughed again and led her into the living room. 

His mother, his brother Lucas, Lucas' wife Nicole, Belle's sister Sami, and Will and Sami's son Will were there. 

"Darling!" Kate exclaimed, standing up to greet her son. She hugged him and then smiled at Chloe. "Chloe, I'm so glad that you could join us." 

Chloe smiled back. "Thank you for inviting me." 

Sammantha "Sami" Brady stood up and smiled. "I'm glad you could join us Chloe," she gave her a quick hug and whispered in her ear, "I'm also glad that there's at least one other woman here that I'm on speaking terms with." 

Chloe laughed slightly and smiled before taking Phillip's hand again. 

She had known Belle's older half-sister for years and was one of the few people who liked her. Sami was Shawn's cousin through they're fathers and had lived in Salem for the last several years. 

She was also scheming and manipulative, or actually she used to be. Sami had almost been executed the year before for a murder that she didn't commit and that had changed her, luckily the real killer had been caught at the last moment and she had been saved. 

"Is Austin here?" She asked, referring to Sami's fiance and Phillip's hal4brother. 

Sami shook her head. "No, but he'll be here soon. He had an errand to do. Are you going to the Pub later?" 

"We both are." Chloe answered, smiling at Phillip. 

Sami looked surprised, but pushed it away and smiled. "Are you going to sing tonight?" 

Before Chloe could answer, Kate spoke up. "That reminds me. Chloe, last Saturday, you were amazing darling. You have a voice like an angel." 

"Thank you." Chloe answered shyly. 

"Talented as well as beautiful." Nicole spoke up in an insulting voice, obviously drunk. "My, my Phillip, what others talents does your little girlfriend have? Or hasn't let you find out?" 

Phillip looked at her in disgust. "My god, it's 1:30 in the afternoon, and you're already drunk and obnoxious. You're pathetic." 

Lucas stood up to defend his wife. "Phillip! Don't talk to Nicole like that!" 

Phillip looked at his half-brother calmly. "I'll stop speaking to her like that when she stops deserving it." 

Chloe closed her eyes. _Please, don't let the rest of the afternoon be like this._ She prayed, opening her eyes to survey the rest of the room. 

Sami was barely stifling a grin, Nicole looked irritated, Lucas looked ready to retort, and Kate was trying to calm him down. 

_It's going to be a long afternoon._ She thought, wondering if all Phillip's family gatherings were like this.   
* * * * * 

By the time the meal was over, Chloe was wondering how Phillip had managed to grow up in that house and still turn out sane. 

Once they were in the car on the way to the Pub, Phillip smiled. "Hectic, huh?" 

Chloe nodded. "That's an understatement. Is it always like that?" 

Phillip sighed. "Usually. Nicole doesn't get along with anyone, but then again no one likes her either, except Lucas. He's the only one that doesn't realize she's a money-grubbing bitch." 

"She's certainly not very pleasant." Chloe commented, remembering Nicole's comments from earlier. 

"No, she's not." Phillip agreed. "But unfortunately I think we're stuck with her. At least until Lucas comes to his senses. As for the others... Mom can't stand Sami or Nicole, but she hates Nicole more. Lucas and Sami are constantly fighting over Will." 

"But they have joint custody now, right?" Chloe asked. 

Phillip nodded. "For now. Until that blows up in their faces, which I think will happen when Sami and Austin get married. Lucas has always been jealous of Austin, especially since Will thought that he was his father for so long, and there's no way he's going to be content to let Will live with him and Sami half the time. I figure once they get married, things will get ugly." 

"Who do you think will win?" Chloe asked curiously. 

Phillip thought about it for a minute. "No idea. Personally, I can't imagine any sane judge that would give **either** of them custody." 

Chloe laughed. "Now that you put it that way... So what others fights usually go on?" 

"Well, Sami and Nicole are often at each other's throats, as are Lucas and Austin, Mom and either Sami or Nicole, and that's it. Dad and I tend to try and stay out of it." 

"Wow," Chloe said, shaking her head, "my parents seem so sane in comparison." 

Phillip thought about it. "I guess so, but I'm used to it. You'll get used to it too." 

"Joy," Chloe said sarcastically, then she smiled. "Does this mean I'll be going to more Kiriakis family events?" 

"Definitely." Phillip told her softly as he pulled up in front of the pub. "You'll be going to these things for a long time, Chloe. Or at least I hope so." 

"I hope so too." Chloe said softly, leaning over to kiss Phillip quickly. 

Then she stood up and got about of the car with Phillip following her. "On to dinner number two." She said with a smile. 

"I can't wait." Phillip said sarcastically. 

Chloe turned to him, her blue eyes dancing. "Cheer up, at least everyone here is sane. Besides, it'll be fun." 

"Dinner with Shawn's family, fun?" Phillip asked with lifted eyebrows. "Yeah, right."   
* * * * * 

Belle watched as Chloe and Phillip entered the pub. 

Her family had been invited to join the Brady's as well, so she was there too. Actually, she and Chloe had arranged to sit together during the meal. 

_This should be interesting._ She thought, waving Phillip and Chloe over. 

"Hey guys, how was Phillip's?" She asked with a big smile. 

Chloe groaned causing Phillip to grin. "It was a little hectic, but then again things usually are at my place. Chloe wasn't used to it." 

Belle laughed slightly. "That fun, huh?" 

Chloe groaned. "You don't know the half of it." 

"Well tell me over dinner." Belle instructed. "Mrs. Brady said that it was just about ready." 

"More food." Chloe groaned. "I'm going to weigh a thousand pounds." 

"But you'll still be gorgeous." Phillip told her lovingly. 

"Chloe, now you know for sure he loves you. Because only a guy totally in love would say something like that." Belle said with a small smile, hiding her jealousy of her friend. 

She was happy that Chloe had found someone who cared about her so much, but didn't **she** deserve that too? 

She pushed the jealousy aside and turned from Chloe and Phillip towards Shawn. 

He was standing with his mom and Uncle Roman and was smiling, but Belle saw the longing in his eyes as he watched Chloe and Phillip. 

_Why?_ She thought miserably. _Why does he have to love her? She loves Phillip and I love him, if only Shawn would love me. We could all be so happy._   
* * * * * 

Brady watched Chloe and Phillip after dinner. 

They were standing by themselves talking in low tones, and it was obvious to everyone how much in love they were. It was obvious by their every move. 

Still, he couldn't figure out why. They were so different, too different. 

He had a feeling that eventually, once the feelings of awe and wonder wore off, their thinking would change. 

_They're too different,_ he thought, _they can't possibly find happiness together._

He honestly believed it. Opposites may attract, but they couldn't make a relationship work. He would bet on that.   
* * * * * 

Hope Brady watched the five teenagers in the room with interest, wondering what she was missing. There was obviously something going on between them, but she wasn't sure what it was. 

"Marlena?" She asked softly. "Do you know what's going on with the kids?" 

Marlena followed her gaze and then nodded. "Sort of. From what I can tell there's a love mess going on." 

"Shawn." Hope realized. "He's had feelings for Chloe forever, but she's in love with Phillip." 

"And Belle's in love with Shawn." Marlena said softly. "It's a mess." 

"It really is." Hope agreed. "But where does Brady fit in? He keeps watching Chloe." 

"I think he's attracted to her." Marlena said after a moment. "But that's it, after all he doesn't know her very well. But he did comment that she and Phillip seem like an odd match." 

"I have to admit that I was definitely surprised when I heard they were dating." Hope said. "And not just because I had had hopes that she and Shawn would get together, Phillip just never struck me as Chloe's type. But they look very happy together." 

"I'm glad someone looks happy." Marlena said quietly. "Because our children look miserable." 

Hope sighed. "What can we do?" 

"I don't know." Marlena said quietly. "Maybe if I knew the whole story I would, but..." 

"We'll figure it out." Hope said with another sigh. "Besides, they're teenagers. Everything is supposed to be all angsty and confused."   
* * * * * 


	15. Chapter Fourteen: Friday, November 24th ...

Friends and Lovers   
By Misha 

**Chapter Fourteen**

_Author's Notes- This chapter is pretty short, but it's also kind of angsty. It's all Shawn, as he thinks about Chloe and resolves to try and move on. After this chapter, I'm not going to concentrate on the Shloe thing as much, with the exception of the rift between them, and instead I'm going to build the Shelle relationship more. But, warning, it'll be several parts before Shawn's really over Chloe and he realizes that he has feelings for Belle. That'll happen in February (in the story), I already have something big planned. It'll be fun. Anyway, the song I use is "It Doesn't Matter" by Alison Krauss and Union Station and it can be found on the Buffy the Vampire Slayer soundtrack. That's all, enjoy._

_Friday, November 24th 2000, the day after Thanksgiving_

The next night Shawn sat in his room, thinking about how awkward things still were. He and Chloe were trying, but it was so hard. 

He jumped up from his bed, unable to stand the silence of the room. 

The silence just made him think about Chloe more, and he didn't want that. It hurt too much. 

He grabbed the first CD he found and shoved it in the CD player and then looked down at the case to see what it was. 

To his surprise it was the Buffy the Vampire Slayer Soundtrack. 

"What the...? I don't even own this!" He exclaimed, trying to figure out where the disk came from and then he realized. 

It had to be Chloe's. Before she and Phillip got together she used to bring it over all the time and make him listen to it. She must have let here by accident the last time she had come over and not noticed in the mess that everything had become. 

He decided to listen to it, because even though it would make him think of Chloe even more, it would be memories of the days before Phillip became a big part of her life. The days when the two spent every day together, hanging out on his room, listening to music, doing homework, and just goofing around. 

He sat down on his best for a while and just listened until he heard track #13 came on. 

He closed his eyes and listened to the words. 

_It doesn't matter what I want   
It doesn't matter what I need   
It doesn't matter if I cry   
Don't matter if I bleed   
You've been on a road   
Don't know where it goes or where it leads_

Shawn listened to the words and thought about how true it was. 

It didn't matter. 

What he felt didn't matter, it didn't change anything. Just because he loved Chloe, didn't mean she didn't love Phillip. His feelings didn't effect hers. He hated to admit it, but he had to. 

He thought, for a moment, to the last time he had heard her sing along to this song and the conversation that had followed. 

_It had been a month before school started and a month before Phillip had swept her off her feet and brought a new light to her eyes. At that time she was still the Chloe Shawn had always known and things were the way they had always been. _

"I think it's sad and true." Chloe said softly. "One person's feelings may not matter to someone else." 

"That's not true." Shawn argued. "People care about one another." 

"Maybe, but... Think about it like this. Say that these two people are madly love and then they part and by the time they meet up again, he loves someone else. Her feelings don't matter, what she wants doesn't affect the fact that he no longer loves her. Maybe he cares, but it still change how he feels. In the end, it doesn't matter." 

Shawn smiled sadly. 

Who would have thought that those words affected them and their situation? But they did. She had been right, in the end it didn't matter. 

_It doesn't matter what I want   
It doesn't matter what I need   
If you've made up your mind to go   
I won't beg you to stay   
You've been in a cage   
Throw you to the wind you fly away_

Shawn closed his eyes for a second, picturing Chloe. 

He loved her, he had for so long. But that didn't matter. His loving her, didn't change how she felt. She didn't love him, she never would. And he was only hurting them both. 

"I have to let go of my feelings for her." He whispered, glancing at the picture of Chloe on his nightstand. 

He stood up and picked the picture up. Then sadly slipped it into his drawer. He had to get over her, accept the fact that she'd never love him. 

_It doesn't matter what I want   
It doesn't matter what I need   
It doesn't matter if I cry   
Doesn't matter if I bleed   
Feel the sting of tears   
Falling on this face you've loved for years_

"It doesn't matter." Shawn whispered as he closed the drawer. 

Then he sat back down on the bed, tears streaming down his face. 

_I love you, Chloe Wesley, but from this moment on I have to forget that. I have to think of you as a friend and nothing more, because that's how you of me. And even though I want more, what I want doesn't matter._ He thought sadly, picturing her face for a brief second and then pushing the image away. 

She wasn't his, she'd never be his, and it didn't matter that he wanted her to be.   
* * * * * 


	16. Chapter Fifteen: Sunday, November 26th 2...

Friends and Lovers   
By Misha 

**Chapter Fifteen**

_Author's Notes- This chapter is pretty short, but I focus on the three characters who really haven't been developed as much in this story. Mimi, Jason, and Brady. From this point on I'm going to give each of them a bigger part in the story, so I thought I'd let you get to know them first. Enjoy._

_Sunday, November 26th 2000_

Mimi stared out her bedroom window. 

Six months ago, everything had been so different. Back then, she hadn't felt nearly so lost. It was only recently that she had begun to feel her life was shallow and empty. 

Two of the things that had been so important in her life a year ago were slipping from her now, Chloe and Jason. 

Chloe had been her friend since they were kids, but now... Now Chloe was so caught up in her relationship with Phillip, what had happened with Shawn, and Belle to have much time for Mimi. They were still friends, still hung out all the time, but it wasn't the same anymore. 

As for Jason... Mimi felt their relationship slipping away. No, that wasn't true. Nothing between them had changed and that was the problem. She wanted more. 

She wanted what she saw between Phillip and Chloe every time they were together. 

She and Jason didn't have that. She loved him and she believed he loved her, but she didn't know if it was enough. She had often wondered if Jason really cared for her or if he stayed with her because she was a habit that he had grown used to. 

She didn't know, but she would find out. 

"I have to change **something**." She whispered as she turned away from the mirror. "So, I'll change our relationship. I'll leave Jason." 

Mimi took a deep breath. There, she had actually said it, now all she had to do was do it. 

But it didn't change the other problem in her life. Chloe. 

Chloe had always been the one she could talk to about **anything**, but now... Chloe had Belle. In the last few months Chloe had formed a bond with Belle that Mimi could never be part of... 

Tears started to fall down her cheeks. 

She had lost her best friend and now she was about to lose Jason too. Where did she go from here? What should she do?   
* * * * * 

Jason thought about Phillip and the utter trust he'd had in Chloe when he saw her at Dot.Com with Shawn. 

_Do I trust Miriam like that?_ He wondered to himself. _Am I secure enough in our relationship to have no doubts?_

He already knew the answer. No. 

He loved Mimi, but... Something was happening between them, they were growing apart and it seemed like there was nothing he could do to prevent that. 

"But I love her." He whispered. "I can't lose her." 

Still, it didn't seem like a choice. She was slipping away from him. 

Jason closed his eyes, trying to fight the fact that he had the feeling that it would all be over soon. 

"Why can't we be Chloe and Phillip?" He wondered. "Nothing will ever tear them apart."   
* * * * * 

Brady sat on the plane back to California and though about Chloe. 

She had spent most of the weekend over at the Penthouse with Belle, giving him the opportunity to get to know her better. 

The more time he spent with her, the more he begun to think about how good they could be together. Chloe was everything he wanted in a girl: she was beautiful, smart, funny, friendly, charming, talented. 

There was only one problem... Phillip. She was crazy about him, even though Brady was positive that they were mismatched. 

Phillip Kiriakis was a stuck-up, spoiled, preppy jock, he was everything that Brady would have thought that Chloe would have despised. Yet... There was something holding them together, something Brady didn't understand. 

"I'll break the spell." Brady whispered. "Somehow, I'll get you to see that Prince Charming is totally wrong for you." 

He still couldn't believe he was doing this, after all normally he would never go after someone else's girl, even if he did believe that they were mismatched. 

But, this time... He had never felt like this before. There was something about Chloe... He had the feeling that she was one he had dreamt about since he was a little boy and he knew that he could offer her much more than Phillip Kiriakis ever could. 

All he had to do was prove it to her.   
* * * * * 


	17. Chapter Sixteen: Friday, December 1st 20...

Friends and Lovers   
By Misha 

**Chapter Sixteen**

_Author's Notes- This chapter and the next one includes no Shawn or Belle, sorry. But, don't worry, they'll show up again soon. Right now, I'm focusing on Jason and Mimi, and their friendships with Phillip and Chloe respectively. This chapter is kind of depressing, but the next one will be a little more light-hearted and a lot more interesting. You'll see. Anyway, for now, enjoy!_

_Friday, December 1st 2000_ Chloe stared at her friend in shock. "You did **what**?" 

"I broke up with Jason." Mimi told her with tears in her eyes. 

"When?" Chloe asked quietly. 

"After school." Mimi told her. "After he drove me home, I told him that I was sorry, but that it was over." 

"Why?" Chloe asked in shock. "You guys were so happy together." 

Mimi started to cry. "No, we weren't. Chloe, Jason and I didn't have the relationship that you and Phillip have, we never did. The last few months..." 

"It's okay." Chloe whispered, realising how hard this was on Mimi. She reached over and gave her friend a hug. 

"Thank you for coming." Mimi whispered. 

"How could I not?" Chloe asked, when Mimi had called her earlier that afternoon and said that she had needed to see her, she had rushed right over to the Lockhart's filled with worry for her friend. 

"We haven't spent a lot of time together." Mimi said, through her tears. 

Chloe stared at her friend, realising that she was right. "Oh, Mimi." She said softly, feeling guilty. "I'm sorry." 

Mimi pulled away from Chloe and smiled sadly. "It's alright, I understand that you have a lot going on." 

"But you're still one of my closest friends!" Chloe protested. "Mimi we've been friends **forever** and lately I've been ignoring you, I shouldn't have. But, no matter what is going on in my life, I will **always** be there for you when you have a problem." 

Mimi smiled. "Thanks." 

Chloe patted Mimi's hand and smiled. "Now, do you want to make up for the last couple months and have a sleep over?" 

Mimi grinned. "Sure. It'll be fun." 

"It will." Chloe agreed, glad that she and Mimi were going to spend some time together. 

Belle was one of her closest friends in the whole world, but she and Mimi shared a different kind of bond and it would nice to hang out with her like they always used to.   
* * * * * 

"She dumped you?" Phillip asked Jason in shock. "Why? You and Mimi have been together for ages." 

"I know." Jason said with a sigh, running a hand through his hair. "And I don't know why she ended it. All I know is that after I drove her home from school, she told me in a soft voice that she'd always care for me, but that she couldn't see me any longer." Jason began to pace around Phillip's bedroom, obviously tense. 

"What did you do?" 

"I asked her what had made her come to that decision and then begged her to reconsider." Jason said, sighing with frustration. "Not that it made a difference. She bit her lip and ran out of the car, after whispering that she was sorry." Jason made a strangled sound. "Sorry! Doesn't she realize she's breaking my heart? She's everything, Phillip, I love her!" 

"I know." Phillip said sympathetically. "And I realize this is shock-" 

"Actually it's not." Jason said quietly. "I'd known for a while that was there something wrong between us, but I always assumed she'd talk to me about it, not just freeze me out." 

"What are you going to do?" Phillip asked. 

"Give her some time to think it over and then do whatever I have to win her back." Jason said softly. "But first, I'm gonna get drunk out of my mind. Want to join me?" 

"Alright." Phillip agreed. "But you're staying here. I'm not letting you drive." 

"Okay." Jason agreed, wanting to forget about his pain for just a little while. "What do you have?" 

Phillip walked over to his bed and unearthed a bottle of rum. "Will this do?" He asked. 

"For starters." Jason agreed. "Pour away." 

"Alright, I'll be back in a minute." Phillip told Jason, heading out the door to get two glasses from downstairs. 

_Poor guy,_ he thought as he ran down the stairs, _he's a mess._

But he couldn't blame him. Phillip didn't want to know what would happen if Chloe ever left him. 

_Not that that will **ever** happen._ He thought confidently. _We're solid. Nothing will ever tear us apart._   
* * * * * 


	18. Chapter Seventeen: Friday, December 1st ...

Friends and Lovers   
By Misha 

**Chapter Seventeen**

_Author's Notes- Okay, this chapter is fairly long and it's mostly Mason angst, I'm not where I'm going to go with these two and their relationship, but I'll decide soon. No Shelle and very little Phloe in this chapter either, but they'll both be in the next one. That's all for now, enjoy._

_Friday, December 1st 2000_

"What happened between you and Shawn?" Mimi asked later that night when she and Chloe were both sitting cross-legged on her bed. "I mean it's obvious that something went down, but what was it?" 

"He told me he loved me." Chloe confessed softly. "And I reacted badly." 

"Poor guy." Mimi whispered. 

"Yeah." Chloe agreed. "I really care about him, but not in that way. I only love one man and that's Phillip. Always Phillip. I just wish I didn't have to hurt Shawn or ruin our friendship." 

Mimi looked at her curiously. "But you two have been hanging out at school the last couple weeks." 

"We're trying to rebuild it." Chloe said softly. "But it'll take a lot of time." 

"But it'll happen. What about him and Belle?" 

"She likes him." Chloe confided. "A lot. But, he doesn't seem to realize. He's as clueless as I was." 

"That's too bad." Mimi said sincerely. "They'd make a great couple." 

"They would." Chloe agreed. "Speaking of great couples, when did things start going wrong with you and Jason?" 

Mimi sighed. "I don't know. One day everything was perfect, then the next I started noticing everything that was wrong with our relationship. I think it was you and Phillip. You guys are so perfect together, so loving, you have so much faith in one another. Jason and I never have. Correction, Jason never has. You know how jealous can be, the funny thing is it never bothered me until I saw how much Phillip trusts you." 

"Oh, Mimi." Chloe said softly. "Maybe you should talk to Jason, tell him what's bothering you, see if there's a chance." 

Mimi sighed. "I don't know. I thought it might be easier to make a clean break." 

"And break his heart." Chloe pointed out. "Whatever his faults, Jason loves you. And you love him. Don't you owe it to both of you to give it another chance?" 

"I'm not sure I can." Mimi cried. "Chloe, the last month or so, I've felt so trapped. I was aware of what was wrong, but I wasn't sure what to do, when I finally decided to end it, I felt as if a weight had been lifted from my shoulders." 

"I didn't realize things were so bad between you and Jason." Chloe said quietly. 

"On the surface they weren't." Mimi told her. "But, inside... Let's not talk about this anymore. Let's talk about something happier, you and Phillip." 

Chloe smiled. "No problems there. Meems, I feel as if I'm falling in more in love with him in each minute. I love him so much." 

"So far how have you two gone?" Mimi asked with a smile. 

Chloe blushed. "Just kissing, we're taking it slow." 

"That's sweet." Mimi told her. "So, he's being a gentleman?" 

"Completely." Chloe told her. "He's so considerate, making sure not to pressure me." 

"Jason was the same way." Mimi said quietly. "He never rushed me and when..." 

Chloe was silent for a moment, she had already known that after a year of dating Mimi and Jason had had sex for the first time six months ago. She had been the first person Mimi had told, the **only** person Mimi had told. 

"I think Phillip will be the same way." Chloe declared after a moment, deciding not to bring the subject of Jason up again. "I also think he'll make sure it's completely romantic. He's like that." 

"I can tell." Mimi said with a smile. "Chloe, he worships the ground you walk on. In his eyes you're perfect." 

"It's a little frightening." Chloe confided in her friend. "I'm constantly afraid of screwing up and ruining his ideal of me, but at the same time I want to. It's weird knowing that someone you love has placed you on a pedestal." 

"I know." Mimi said quietly. "Jason always did." 

Chloe thought about it for a moment and nodded. "Now that I think about it, you're right." 

"Jason always saw me as the perfect girl. Smart, beautiful, popular, a cheerleader. At first I was the trophy girlfriend, the perfect match for Salem High's star line-backer, but after a while he began to fall in love with me. And in a way, that was worse. When I was just a thing to him, at least it wasn't serious, he wasn't so paranoid or possessive, but when we started going steady... In his eyes I could do no wrong, but because he saw me as a goddess placed above every other girl, he never truly began to trust me. In his eyes I was flawless, but he was always searching for flaws. He was so afraid that I'd hurt him that he never really got to know the real me." Mimi said quietly, tears in her eyes. "Do you know that it took me six months to realize how he felt? And even then, I thought it was something that he'd get over once he knew how much I loved him. Even after I gave myself to him he didn't really believe that I was happy with him and him only." 

Chloe patted her friends hand. "Oh, Meems... Have you wondered why Jason's that way? Why he's so insecure." 

Mimi nodded. "Yes, but he won't tell me..." 

Chloe looked Mimi in the eye. "Ask him again. Set a meeting with him to talk about your relationship, about how you felt, and really talk to him, try to get him to open up. But if it doesn't work... At least you'll know you gave it a shot." 

"Yeah." Mimi agreed. "Thanks, Chloe, I think I'll do that." 

Chloe smiled. "I'm glad, now that we've got the serious stuff out of the way, what do you say to some Pizza and Grease?" 

It was both of their's favourite movie, Chloe's because of the music, and Mimi's because of the plot, and they had watched it a million times. 

"Okay!" Mimi readily agreed, pushing all thoughts of Jason and their failing relationship away temporarily as she reached for the phone.   
* * * * * 

"I love her, man." Jason confessed to Phillip as he began to drown his sorrows in his drink. "But, sometimes I'm so afraid I'm gonna lose her that I act like an idiot, do you think that's what made her dump me?" 

Phillip considered the question. 

It was certainly a possibility, Jason's jealous possessiveness was legendary at Salem High and maybe Mimi finally got tired of and decided she was through. 

Jason and Mimi had always been tight, but now that he thought about it the relationship had always been slightly off balance. 

Jason had never seen Mimi for Mimi, a teenage girl with faults just like everyone else, and instead had seen her as some sort of goddess. The problem was as much as he loved and worshipped her, he never trusted the fact that she loved him in return and would always be faithful to him so he was paranoid and possessive. 

"Jason," Phillip began, unsure how to approach his friend. "Maybe, that is the problem. Jase, I hate to say this, but you've always put her on a pedestal. Mimi's just a normal girl, maybe she wants to be treated like one." 

Jason took in what Phillip was saying and sighed. "I see what you're getting at. Phil, it's just that she's so amazing... I guess I don't understand why she loves me." 

Phillip looked at Jason seriously, knowing now, when Jason was being influenced by alcohol, was probably the only time his friend would listen to him about this. "You don't have to worry. She loves you, but if you want to win her back, maybe you should examine yourself and see what makes you act the way you do, **and** your relationship with Mimi." 

Jason didn't say anything, just sat there, obviously taking in Phillip's words and considering them. 

Phillip prayed his friend would listen to him, because he knew that if he didn't, Jason would lose Mimi forever and that would devastate him.   
* * * * * 


	19. Chapter Eighteen: Monday, December 4th 2...

Friends and Lovers   
By Misha 

**Chapter Eighteen**

_Author's Notes- Hello, I know it's been ages since I last wrote a new chapter, but I've had writer's block, thankfully it's gone now and I hope to get a couple more chapters out before Christmas. This chapter has been building for a while, the tables kind of turn relationship-wise, at least for the moment. Shawn and Chloe take a big step to repairing their relationship, while Phillip and Chloe go through a rough patch, but don't worry I am **not** heading towards the Shloe angle. I just think that it's time Chloe and Phillip's relationship gets shaken up for a little bit because it's been solid so far and I also wanted to get Chloe and Shawn's friendship back on track because it's a vital part of the story. No Belle in this chapter either, but she will absolutely be in the next chapter which will be a little lighter than this one. Also for also the Phloe fanatics, don't worry, things between them will get better really quick, but what happens in this chapter is just going to rock the ship a little. After all no relationship is perfect, is it? That's it for now, enjoy._

_Monday, December 4th 2000_

"Where were you on Saturday?" Phillip asked Chloe as she walked out of the school. "I called your house a few times and there was no one home." 

"My parents were in Chicago for the weekend, some conference thing." Chloe told him, stopping for a second to give her boyfriend a small kiss. "And I was at Mimi's." 

"Ah." Phillip said with a nod. "Jase was over at my place." 

"Oh?" Chloe asked as she and Phillip reached his car and she climbed in the passenger side. "What did you guys talk about?" 

"Mimi and the break-up." Phillip told her as he climbed into the driver's seat. "But we didn't talk that much, mostly we got drunk. Actually **he** got drunk and I made sure he didn't do anything stupid." 

Chloe didn't say anything for a moment and then took a deep breath. "Mimi's going to talk to him, explain why she broke up with and see..." 

"I know." Phillip said softly. "See if there's some chance. Things between them were pretty screwed up, I told Jason that he should try to figure out why he acts the way he does or he'll lose her forever." 

"That's good." Chloe said quietly. "Maybe, they can work things out." 

"I hope so." Phillip told her, as he started the car and pulled out of the parking lot. 

"But I hope it's not for a while." Chloe added. "They need some time apart." 

Phillip glanced over at her in surprise. "What makes you thing that?" 

Chloe was silent for a moment. "They're history." She said finally. "Phil, their relationship was fucked up. I think they need some time apart to really evaluate everything before starting over and even then they need to go slow." 

"Things weren't _that_ bad." Phillip muttered. 

Chloe stared at him disbelief. "Not that bad? Phil, I remember going to the movies with Mimi and Shawn once and how Jason freaked out on her the next day. Phillip, he didn't like her being with any other guy, not even Shawn who she's known forever!" 

"You're right, he shouldn't have been jealous." Phillip replied, stopping the car in front of Dot.Com. "After all we both know that it isn't Mimi that Shawn's in love with!" 

"Phillip!" Chloe exclaimed. "I thought we weren't going to mention that." 

"Why not?" Phillip asked in a mocking tone. "Can't bare to hear the truth about how your best friend was in love with you for ages and everyone but you knew it! Or maybe you're starting to have feelings for him as well and are afraid that it's too late, after all you've already rejected him!" 

"Phillip!" Chloe exclaimed again, staring at her boyfriend in shock. "I can't believe you said that." 

"Why not?" Phillip asked. "Did you think I hadn't noticed how you constantly mention him and how you like having him around again. You liked the attention, didn't you?" 

"You know it's not like that." Chloe exclaimed, blinking back tears. "Shawn's just my friend!" She undid her seat belt and got off the car. "I have no romantic interest in him and you know that, but I should have listened to him about one thing. You and I are totally wrong for each other!" 

With that she stormed out of the car and ran down the block. 

Phillip watched her go, his anger disappearing. 

_What did I just do?_ He asked himself, running his hands through his hair. _I'm turning into Jason. I didn't think I was still jealous of Shawn, but... I hope that she'll forgive me._

He knew that he'd have to give her some time to cool down before he went after her and he prayed that he hadn't blown things permanently.   
* * * * * 

Chloe kept running until she got to Shawn's house. _What made Phillip say those things?_ She wondered anguishedly, trying to block the memory of his angry face out of her mind as she knocked on the door. 

A minute later Hope answered the door. "Chloe!" She exclaimed in surprise. "What's wrong?" 

"Phillip and I-" Chloe cried, tears streaming down her face. 

Hope pulled her inside the house and gave her a comforting hug. "It's okay, you can tell me what's wrong." 

"I think Phillip and I just broke up." Chloe confessed shakily. 

"Oh, Honey I'm sorry." Hope told her, leading Chloe over to the couch. "What happened?" 

"We had a fight. At first it was about Jason and Mimi, they broke up, but then he started talking about Shawn and accusing me of secretly having feelings for him." 

"Oh, Chloe." Hope exclaimed, taking in the girls tear-stained face. "Sweetie, he's probably just jealous. After all you and Shawn have been friends a long time and Shawn does have feelings for you." 

"I know." Chloe whispered and then she sighed. "I don't even know why I came here. It was just instinct I guess, but it was selfish. I was planning on running to Shawn and crying on his shoulder, but I can't. Our friendship is in tatters now, besides even if it wasn't, I can't burden him with my problems with Phillip." 

"Chloe, he's still your friend." Hope soothed. "You're just going over a rough period it'll be okay, besides if you ever need someone to talk to, I'm here." 

"Thank you." Chloe said softly. "Maybe that's why I came, you've always been the one I've been able to talk to. Unlike Mom, she's so busy... It's like she's never had time for me." 

"That's not true." Hope comforted, but at the same time she was silently agreeing with Chloe. Nancy Wesley was a much better wife than she was mother and she devoted most of her time to furthering her husband's career rather than raising her daughter. 

"But, I'll be here for you. No matter what is going on between you and Shawn." 

"Thank you." Chloe said quietly, wiping up her tears. 

Hope patted her hand. "You're welcome, now why don't you tell me the whole story about what happened with Phillip?"   
* * * * * 

When Shawn got home from the pub, where he had gone to spend some time with his grandparents after school, he was surprised to see Chloe and his mother sitting on the couch drinking hot chocolate and talking. 

"Hi." He said quietly, wondering what Chloe was doing there. 

She gave him a half smile and stared down into her cup of hot chocolate. 

Hope stood up and smiled at him. "Chloe just came over to talk to me." She said quietly. 

Shawn looked past his mother at Chloe and saw that she looked miserable. Something had obviously happened. 

"What's wrong?" He questioned quietly. 

"You were right." Chloe told him in a soft, toneless voice. "Phillip and I were wrong for each other." 

"Oh, Chloe." Shawn whispered, going over to her side, forgetting all about his vow to get over her. "Did he dump you?" 

"I dumped him." She whispered, tears falling down her cheeks. "We had a really dumb fight, it started out being about Jason and Mimi and then turned in to being about you." 

Shawn felt like he had been punched in the gut. He had ruined Chloe and Phillip's relationship. 

"Oh, Chloe." He whispered guiltily, only slightly aware of his mother quietly exiting the room. 

"It's alright." She sniffled. "I didn't mean to tell you, after all you probably don't want to hear about Phillip and mine's problems." 

"Chloe, you're my friend, you have been for years, I want to hear about **all** your problems." Shawn confided. "I know the last little while has been rough, but we've friends a long time and we always will be." 

Chloe gave him a half-smile through her tears. "I guess all we needed to repair our rift was for me to break up with Phillip, huh?" She asked miserably. 

Shawn's heart broke and he put his hand to her face to wipe a tear away. "Chloe, even if you and Phillip get back together, we'll still be friends. As painful as it is to see you with him, it's much more painful not having you in my life." 

"Thank you." Chloe whispered, looking into Shawn's eyes. 

Shawn smiled. "Any time, friends?" 

"Friends." Chloe agreed with a small smile. "I don't know what I'd do without you." 

"You won't have to find out." Shawn promised, slipping a friendly arm around Chloe's shoulders. 

So what if he wanted more? He'd never get it, he might as well settle for being her best friend.   
* * * * * 


	20. Chapter Nineteen: Monday, December 4th 2...

Friends and Lovers   
By Misha 

**Chapter Nineteen**

_Author's Notes- Hello, okay this chapter has almost all of the teens in it (all except Brady), but it focuses on their home lives. I figured seeing what their families were like and their relationships with their parents would give insights into the characters, so that's what this chapter's about. Oh, and J.T is in this story, but he's Bo's son and the whole Princess Gina thing never happened, okay? Enjoy._

_Monday, December 4th 2000_

Bo Brady stopped in surprise when he saw got home from work and saw Chloe sitting on the couch playing with J.T. while talking to Shawn. 

_What's Chloe doing here?_ He wondered. _I thought things were still rocky between her and Shawn._

He knew a little bit about what had happened between them and knew that it had put a big strain on their friendship, so he was surprised to see the two of them sitting there talking like nothing had changed. 

Just then Shawn looked up and saw him. "Hey Dad." He greeted. "How was work?" 

"It was good." Bo answered. "School?" 

"Same old, same old." Shawn answered. 

Bo turned from his son to address Chloe. "Hi, Chloe, how have you been?" 

"Good." She answered with a slight smile. "Well, I've had better days, but..." 

It was then that Bo noticed the strain on her face and the guilty concern on Shawn's and wondered again what was going on. 

Hope chose that moment to come out of the kitchen. "Hey, you're just on time." She greeted with a smile. "Dinner will be ready in a few minutes." 

Chloe stood up and handed J.T. to Bo. "I guess that means I should go." 

"You don't have to." Hope told her. "In fact I was kind of counting on you joining us for dinner." 

"Come on, it would be fun." Shawn told her with a smile. 

Chloe thought about it for a second and then smiled. "Sure, I don't even thing my parents are going to be home anyway. I'm pretty sure Mom mentioned some business dinner-thingy." 

Bo felt a surge of anger towards Nancy Wesley as Hope smiled and reentered the kitchen and Chloe took J.T. back. It wasn't the fist time, either, for years he had wondered how Nancy could treat her daughter the way that she did, like a doll that she played with when she felt like and pushed aside when she got bored. It wasn't fair to Chloe, she was a great girl, and he and Hope had come to consider her an honorary daughter. 

They had even entertained the idea of Shawn and Chloe getting together, which would have pleased them both, but they had accepted that wasn't going to happen when Chloe began dating Phillip Kiriakis and things became strained between her and Shawn. 

Suddenly thinking of Phillip, Bo wondered if he knew where Chloe was. Then he took another look at her and suddenly realized that Phillip had something to do with her suddenly changed relationship with Shawn. 

_Maybe Hope will know what's going on._ He thought as he entered the kitchen, figuring that Chloe might have come over to confide in Hope, which was a normal occurrence given Chloe's relationship with Nancy. 

Still, whatever was going on, it was nice to have Chloe hanging around the house again and having Shawn look so happy.   
* * * * * 

Mimi set the dinner table with a sigh, her mind elsewhere. "Why do I have to do this, it's Connor's turn?" She protested. 

Her mother sighed. "Miriam, you _know_ that he has hockey practice tonight and that he'll set the table tomorrow." 

"It's still not fair." Mimi muttered. 

"What's really wrong?" Her mother asked after a moment. 

"What?" Mimi asked in surprise, turning to stair at her mother. 

Maureen Lockhart sighed. "Honey, I know you. Something's bothering you besides having to set the table when it's Conner's turn. What is it?" 

"Jason and I broke up." Mimi admitted after silently debating whether or not she should tell her mother. 

Maureen stared at her. "Really? When did that happen?" 

"Friday. It was my idea." 

"Why?" Her mother questioned, coming to stand beside Mimi. 

"I just needed a break." Mimi said with a small smile, knowing that she couldn't tell her mother what was going on, she'd never understand. 

Maureen didn't look convinced, but she just leaned over and gave Mimi a hug. "It'll be okay, Baby." She comforted. 

Mimi hugged her mother back, wishing she could tell her the whole story, but knowing that she couldn't. 

_She'd just freak out._ Mimi thought sadly. _She wouldn't realize how complicated things truly are, that's why I can't tell her._   
* * * * * 

Jason hung up the phone and sighed. 

_Damn it,_ he thought as he ran his hands through her hair, _everything is getting messed up now. First Miriam and I break up, now I find out that Phillip and Chloe have too._

He thought about Phillip's words, about how it had been a conversation about Jason and Mimi that had led to fight and he wondered had been said. 

It was obviously something pretty harsh if it had caused Salem High's most solid couple to split. After all he had thought that Chloe and Phillip were unbreakable. That nothing could ever come between them, but it looked like they had been wrong. 

Still, like he had reassured Phil, it was probably just temporary. Chloe would cool off and forgive him and tomorrow they'd be back on track. 

Or at least he hoped so, because as miserable as he was without Mimi, he didn't want his best friend to be going through the same thing. If he couldn't be happy, he at least wanted Phillip to be. 

"What's wrong?" His mother asked as she came up behind him. "You look as if you just heard some bad news." 

Jason turned to face his mom. "Nah, it's just everything that's been going on, you know with Mimi." 

Amy Welles looked concerned. "About Mimi, what happen Jason? You two seemed so happy." 

Jason was a silent for a minute, wondering whether or not he should tell his mother the whole story, finally he decided that he should. It would be good to get it off his chest. 

"Can we sit down?" He asked his mom. 

Amy nodded. "Of course." 

She and Jason walked into the living room and both sat down on the couch. 

"Now, what happened with you and Mimi?" 

Jason sighed. "I don't know for sure, she won't talk to me, but I think it's because I have a tendency to get a little too possessive." 

Amy was silent for a long moment before finally shaking her head and burying her head in her hands. "I was afraid of that." 

Jason stared at her. "You were, but... How did you know?" 

"Jason, I know what the men in this family are like. After all I've only been married to one for twenty-five years and are mother to four of them." 

"Dad's like that?" Jason asked in surprise. 

His mother nodded. "Oh, yes. Especially when we first started dating, he would freak out if I even talked to another guy. And then there was his habit of treating me like I was perfect and placing be above every other woman. It was flattering, but..." 

"It was scary because he kept waiting for you to leave him?" Jason supplied with a groan. "I did the same to Mimi." 

Amy was silent for a long moment. "I don't know what to tell you, but I can say this. Just the fact that you're able to admit it means that you're above your father and brothers. Even after all these years, your father still can't admit that he behaved like that and that he still does. And your brothers... Ryan's too young for me to be sure about yet, but you've seen Ben and Tom." 

Jason thought about it for a second and realized that his mother was right, his brothers did behave in the same way he did. So it was obviously a family thing. 

"What causes it?" He asked quietly. 

Amy sighed. "I don't know, habit I guess. You grew up watching my relationship with your father and it impacted the way you conducted your own. Your sisters aren't like that, but then again Tracy is always concerned about being perfect and Maura's only eleven. So maybe it isn't strictly a male trait and it affected all six of my children." 

Jason heard anguish in his mother's voice and patted her hand, hoping to make her feel better. "It's not your fault." 

Amy smiled sadly. "I know, but I guess I feel responsible for the fact that I let you guys learn those habits." 

They were both silent for a moment, and then finally Amy spoke again. "What are you going to do about Mimi?" 

"Talk to her, tell her I've finally realized the way I was acting, ask her for another chance. But, even if she doesn't give me one, I'm going to try and change my behaviour. I don't want to be like that." 

Amy gave him a quick hug. "I'm proud of you, I just wish that your father and brothers would do the same thing."   
* * * * * 

Belle put the phone down, wondering where Chloe was. She had called three times in the last hour and kept on getting the answering machine. 

_She's probably just at Phillip's._ She thought as she got up and went downstairs. 

She had been hoping to talk to Chloe about Shawn and ask her friend if she had _any_ idea on how Belle was going to attract his attention. After all she'd known forever. She had been going to ask her today at school, but she had seemed really distracted, so Belle had decided to call her later. 

"Hi, honey." Her mother commented when she got downstairs. "You look upset." 

"No," Belle denied, "just a little bored. I was kind of hoping to hang out with Chloe, but she'd not home." 

Marlena smiled. "Ah. Well, I know I'm not Chloe, but how about hanging out with your mother? I have stuff I need to get at Salem Place, want to come with me?" 

"Sure!" Belle answered with a smile, shopping with her mom was always the best. They had a lot of fun together. "But what about Daddy?" 

"He's working late." Marlena answered. "I thought I'd call him and ask him to meet us somewhere for dinner, what about the Tuscany?" 

Belle made a face. "How 'bout the pub?" She countered. 

Marlena smiled as she grabbed her coat. "Alright. I'll call him from my cell phone on the way there." 

Belle smiled and she grabbed her own coat as she followed her mother out the door. She still wondered where Chloe was, but she could talk to her later, right now she'd spend time bonding with her mother.   
* * * * * Phillip stared at his ceiling, trying to block out the sounds of his family fighting downstairs. 

It sounded as if Kate and Nicole were going at it, over God only knew what, and so were Lucas and Austin, probably over Sami. Just a normal day at the Kiriakis mansion. 

Just then there was a knock on his bedroom door and he sighed as he got up to open it. 

Who could it be? His father was at work and everyone else was downstairs fighting. He was surprised to see Sami on the other side. 

"You looked miserable when you came in." She explained after his startled look. "And I figured that I would come up and check on you. No one will miss me for a little while." 

"It's a war zone, isn't it?" Phillip asked, moving aside so Sami could enter. 

Like Chloe, Phillip actually liked Sami. Yeah, she used to be a manipulative bitch, but she had changed, besides he was used to manipulative people. 

"So what's wrong?" She asked quietly as she closed the door behind her. 

Phillip sighed. "Chloe broke up with me. Or at least I think she did. We had a big fight." 

"Let me guess, over my favourite cousin?" 

Phillip stared at her. "How did you know?" 

Sami smiled. "It's kind of obvious. I've known for a while that Shawn was in love with her." 

Phillip sighed. "Everyone knew, except Chloe, and when she found out... It got ugly and now it's a sore spot with her, one I threw in her face after an argument. I accused her of secretly having feelings for him." 

Sami took a deep breath. "Oh boy." 

Phillip sighed. "Yeah, hopefully she'll cool down by tomorrow and forgive me after I go begging on my knees." 

Sami smiled. "I'm sure she will, she's crazy about you." She sighed. "Well I guess I should head back downstairs, 'cause sooner or later someone is going to notice I'm missing." 

"Bye Sami." Phillip said with a smile. "Thanks for listening. I'm not sure anyone else knows I'm home, let alone noticed that I was upset." 

"They rarely ever notice anything besides themselves." Sami commented before leaving. 

Phillip watched her go and realized that she was right. His family was incredibly self-absorbed and rarely noticed anything besides their never-ending squabbles. 

Phillip sighed, wondering what it would be like to grow up in a normal home. After a moment he pushed the thought away and resumed thinking about Chloe.   
* * * * * 


	21. Chapter Twenty: Sunday, December 24th 20...

Friends and Lovers   
By Misha 

**Chapter Twenty**

_Author's Notes- Merry Christmas! Here's the first of two (or three) Christmas chapters, but I don't know when I'll get them done, so it's likely that this'll be the only one actually written **before** Christmas. Anyway, this part includes some Phloe romance, a sweet Shelle moment, and a surprise kiss! I hope you like!_ _Sunday, December 24th 2000, Christmas Eve_ "You look happy." Phillip said, coming up behind Chloe and wrapping his arms around her waist. 

She leant back against him with a smile. "I am." She told him softly. "Why wouldn't I be? I'm surrounded by my friends and family, and what's more important is that I'm with you." 

Phillip smiled and tightened his hold on Chloe. "I love you." He whispered, placing a kiss on top of her head. 

Chloe snuggled close to him. "I love you too. Merry Christmas, Phillip." 

"Merry Christmas." Phillip replied lovingly, running his fingers through his long black hair. 

"I hope that this is only just the first Christmas we'll spend together." She said softly, smiling up at him. 

"It is." He promised. "We'll share lot's more together." 

Chloe gave him a loving smile, her blue eyes showing how much the idea appealed to her. 

Phillip smiled down at her, glad that they had worked out their problems of a few weeks ago. 

The day after their fight he had begged her forgiveness and she given it, telling him afterwards that their fight had actually given her the chance to prepare her relationship with Shawn. 

Which meant a lot to her, Phillip knew. He knew that _he_ was the one that Chloe loved, but that Shawn's friendship meant a lot to her and he was glad that she had gotten it back. 

As he held his girlfriend close to him, Phillip's eyes sought his rival and saw that he was talking to Belle. 

_They do look good together._ Phillip thought, wondering if Shawn would ever see that Belle was as in love with him as he was with Chloe? _Maybe they new year will bring a new romance for the two of them. Chloe would like that, she just wants them both to be happy._

Phillip gazed down at her and saw that her eyes were all fastened on Shawn and Belle and realized that she was thinking the same thing as him. 

She gazed back at him and they shared a tender smile, each forgetting about the other couple as they concentrated on each other and their love which had blossomed over the last few months.   
* * * * * 

"They look good together don't they." Shawn commented quietly, looking over at where Phillip and Chloe stood, totally absorbed in each other. 

"They do." Belle agreed, surprised at the lack of jealousy in Shawn's tone. "Does it bother you?" 

Shawn smiled sadly. "Yes and no. There's a part of me that wishes it was me, but it's not and she loves him. That's what matters." 

Belle smiled. "That's a good way of looking at things and this may be cold comfort, but Chloe values your friendship more than anything." 

"Thanks." Shawn said quietly. "I values hers too. I've finally realized that I'd rather be her best friend than nothing at all." 

Belle was quiet for a moment before smiling. "You know, I think this conversation is too sombre for a Christmas party! Let's go get some eggnog!" 

Shawn grinned and stood up. "Alright." He agreed, following her over to the refreshment table, but he stopped halfway there. 

"Why did you stop?" Belle asked curiously, glancing over at him. 

"We're standing under the mistletoe." Shawn said, leaning over to give her a brief kiss. "Merry Christmas, Belle." 

"Merry Christmas." Belle whispered, hardly able to contain her joy. 

Shawn had kissed her! Maybe there was hope after all. 

"Now let's go get that eggnog." He whispered. 

"Let's." Belle agreed with a smile, practically skipping over to the refreshments table. What a wonderful day!   
* * * * * 

"Belle looks happy." Hope observed to Marlena a little later on, meeting up with her friend for the first time since the party had begun. 

Just about everyone they knew had gathered together for the annual Christmas Eve party and they were all spread out around the room. 

"She's on cloud nine." Marlena agreed. "Didn't you see Shawn kiss her under the mistletoe?" 

"No, I must have missed it." Hope told her, thinking suddenly about the pairing of Shawn and Belle. 

It would be a good match, she mused, not the one that she had been hoping for, but... 

She gazed over at where Chloe stood in conversation with Belle and noticed that every so often the girl would look over at Phillip and smile tenderly. Her love for him was obvious to anyone who watched them. 

Which was why there was no chance of anything ever happening between Shawn and Chloe, her heart lay elsewhere. 

And Hope knew that after Chloe, who would always be like a daughter to her, Belle was her second choice for the woman who would win Shawn's heart. 

"I wonder if something will happen between them." She said softly. 

"I hope so." Marlena said with a smile. "But, I don't think Shawn realizes how she feels." 

"He will." Hope said quietly. "He just needs to get over Chloe first. But it will happen."   
* * * * * 

Mimi watched as her friends all participated in decorating the tree, and snuck a glance at Jason. He was talking to Phillip, but his eyes were glued on _her_. 

She knew that she had to talk to him, but she couldn't bring herself to do it, not yet. So, she had spent the last three weeks avoiding him, hoping to put off inevitable confrontation as long as possible. She wasn't sure her heart could take it. 

After a moment she decided to head over to Chloe and Belle, hoping that they could take her mind off Jason. 

As she approached them, she bumped into someone. 

"I'm so sorry." She apologised. "I wasn't looking-" 

"It's alright." A male voice interrupted. 

Mimi looked up to see Belle's brother Brady looking down at her with a grin. 

"But you do know we're under the mistletoe, don't you?" He said with a grin, leaning down to kiss her.   
* * * * * 


	22. Chapter Twenty-One: Sunday, December 24t...

Friends and Lovers   
By Misha 

**Chapter Twenty-One**

_Author's Notes- Sorry this one took so long, I was stuck for a while. But the next one should be out within the next few days. Anyway, this part is mostly Mason and Phloe, no Shelle in it at all, but I promise that I'll focus more on them soon. For now, enjoy._

_Sunday, December 24th 2000, Christmas Eve_

Phillip saw Brady lean down to kiss Mimi and instantly grabbed Jason's arm to stop him from going over there and starting a fight with Brady. 

"Jason." He said quietly. "Getting all macho isn't going to win Mimi back." 

Jason sighed. "I know, I just want to kill him." 

Phillip chuckled. "I understand, if it was Chloe... We're both macho jerks, it's something we have to work on." 

Jason nodded, his eyes still glued to Mimi who had pulled away from Brady and was heading out doors. "I'm going to talk to her, right now. She's been avoiding me long enough." 

Phillip groaned as he watched Jason follow Mimi, hoping that his friend wasn't about to make things even worse.   
* * * * * 

Mimi buried her face in her hands, thinking about what had just happened. It just made things even more complicated. She knew that it didn't mean anything, it was just a holiday kiss, but it was certain to set Jason's temper off and she didn't want to have to deal with that. 

Just then, she heard footsteps and turned to see Jason standing behind her. 

"What are you doing here?" She asked softly, trying not to show how upset she was. 

"We need to talk." Jason told her quietly, obviously trying to stay calm. 

"Alright." Mimi agreed, knowing that she couldn't put it off any longer. "Where?" 

"My car." Jason answered after a moment. 

The two were silent as they made their way to his car and got in. 

"So," Mimi began after a moment. 

"So." Jason said, obviously as uncomfortable as her. "Miriam...I was a jerk, I know that. Possessive, jealous, I treated you like a possession. I'm sorry." 

Mimi was blown away. She had never imagined that Jason would understand and that he would actually apologise. 

"It's alright." She said quietly. "At least you realize what went wrong. But where do we go from here?" 

"I don't know." Jason told her. "I love you, but things were pretty messed up between us, weren't they?" 

"Yeah." She agreed quietly. "They really were and I don't know if I can do that again." 

"I want to tell you that it's over and that all I've never behave like that again, but I can't. I can tell you that I'm trying to change, but I don't know if that's enough." 

"Neither do I." Mimi said after a long moment. "Jason, I just don't know. I just need some time to think, maybe then we'll know where to go from here." 

"Maybe." Jason agreed quietly. 

Mimi felt tears well up in her eyes as she got out of the car. She wondered why things had to be complicated and wished that she knew what to do because she was so confused.   
* * * * * 

Chloe watched as Jason followed Mimi out the door and wondered what was about to happen between the two of them. She knew that whatever it was, it wasn't likely that it would be pleasant. There was too much emotion involved on both sides. 

She prayed that having went alright and then decided to go and talk to Phillip. 

"What do you think is happening out there?" Phillip asked her as soon as she approached him. 

"I don't know." She told him quietly. "But I know that whatever happens out there, it has to happen before they can take the next step and see where their relationship goes from here." 

"Do you think they can fix it?" 

"I hope so." Chloe told him, before smiling. "But can we talk about this later? I want to focus on better things." 

"Such as?" Phillip asked with a grin. 

"This." Chloe told him, kissing him tenderly. "I love you, Phillip." 

"I love you too." Phillip told her softly. "Chloe, would it be alright if I came over early tomorrow?" 

"What?" Chloe asked in surprise. "Why?" 

"I want to see you before everyone else does and I want to exchange presents in private. I know that we're all getting together to exchange them together, but I'd rather do it with just you. Do you mind?" 

"No." Chloe told him without a moment's hesitation. "But my parents might." 

"They don't have to know." Phillip told her. "I could throw rocks at your window and you could let me in." 

Chloe thought about what he said and shivered for a moment. The thought of Phillip in her bedroom early in the morning without her parents knowing was both terrifying and exciting. 

But she trusted Phillip and knew that he wouldn't do anything she didn't want him to, so she nodded. 

"Alright." She said shyly. 

Phillip just grinned and kissed her. 

Chloe lost herself in him, wondering for a moment if it would always feel like this when she was in his arms, warm, safe, exciting. When she was with Phillip she felt as if she could do anything as long as she had him by her side. 

_It's the most wonderful feeling in the world._ She thought as the kiss deepened and after a moment the thoughts faded as she became aware of nothing other than Phillip and that moment.   
* * * * * 


	23. Chapter Twenty-Two: Monday, December 25t...

Friends and Lovers   
By Misha 

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

_Author's Notes- Okay, this one is short and is completely centred around Phloe. I got inspired which is why it's out so quickly. I hope you like it. Oh, there's some suggestive material in this, but nothing too awful. I hope you like it!_ _Monday, December 25th 2000, Christmas Day_

Chloe woke up to the sound of something being thrown against her window and realized after a moment that it was Phillip. 

She took a quick glance at the alarm clock and saw that it was 6:00 in the morning. After a moment, she got out of bed and opened the window. 

"Phillip?" She called out softly. "I'll be down in a minute to let you in." 

"Alright." He called back. 

She smiled to herself as she grabbed her robe and hurried down the stairs. There was something about Phillip that always made her happy to see him, no matter how early in the morning it was. 

"Merry Christmas." He told her after she let him in. 

"Merry Christmas." She told him with a smile as they walked back to her bedroom and locked the door behind him. 

"So, what was so important that we had to meet at six A.M?" She asked with a slight yawn. 

Phillip took a seat on her bed and then handed her the larger of the two packages he carried. "I didn't really want an audience when I gave you these." 

Chloe eyed the package curiously as she sat down next to Phillip and began to unwrap it. 

She smiled when she saw his varsity jacket in the box. She understood the meaning behind it and knew that by giving it to her he was laying claim. It was a high school tradition that she had never particularly cared for, she had rolled her eyes when Mimi had shown off Jason's jacket which he had given to her on their three month anniversary, but now she saw a different meaning behind it. Phillip was showing everybody how much he cared for her by giving her the jacket and she was touched. 

She looked up at her boyfriend and smiled. "Thank you." She whispered. 

"I'd hoped you'd like it." Phillip told her tenderly. "Now, go ahead, open your other gift." 

Chloe looked at him for a moment before doing just that. Once she had opened it she gasped. Inside a blue velvet jewellers box was a beautiful sapphire heart on a silver chain. 

"It's gorgeous." She whispered. 

"It's a symbol of the fact that you've won _my_ heart." Phillip told her softly. 

"Oh, Phillip, thank you, it's so beautiful." 

"Not as beautiful as you." Phillip told her sincerely. 

"Thank you." Chloe whispered again with a blush as she stood up to get Phillip's gifts from her closet. Once she had retrieved them, she sat down on the bed again and handed it to him. 

Phillip smiled at Chloe when he took opened his gifts, a cassette tape of Chloe singing and a beautiful sweater. 

"Thank you, darling." He whispered. "These will definitely be used often. I'll play the tape every time I'm in the car, so I can think about you." 

"I'm glad you like them." Chloe whispered, reaching up to kiss him. 

Phillip pushed their gifts out of the way as the kiss grew more and more passionate, after a few minutes they had fallen back on the bed. 

"We should stop." Phillip whispered, his breathing heaving. 

"We should." Chloe agreed, running one hand across Phillip's lips. "But I don't want to." 

"You don't." Phillip asked in surprise. 

"No." Chloe told him, slightly surprised herself. 

But she knew that it was what she wanted. She and Phillip might not have been dating very long, but she knew that she loved him and he loved her and he was the one she wanted her first time to be with. She loved and trusted him completely and knew that she was ready for this step. 

To show how ready she was, she kissed him again. 

Phillip responded passionately, sliding her robe off and deepening the kiss until neither one of them were aware of anything but each other. 

When they finally broke away for air, Phillip sat up and pulled Chloe onto his lap. She straddled him as he slipped his hands under her nightgown and began to caress her breasts. As his hands began to move lower, his lips claimed hers again and Chloe welcomed them eagerly. 

All her doubts evaporated as she forgot about everything except Phillip and what he made her feel. Maybe it wouldn't last forever, though she hoped that it would, maybe what they had would fade, but they'd always share this moment and was that all matter right now. 

Life was short, she knew that she had to enjoy it while it lasted, and right now this was what she wanted more than anything else. To be in Phillip's arms and to give into the feelings that had consumed her for so long. 

And now that moment had finally come, she pushed everything else out of her mind and gave into the oblivion that was Phillip.   
* * * * * 


	24. Chapter Twenty-Three: Sunday, December 3...

Friends and Lovers   
By Misha 

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

_Author's Notes- Okay, this part is strange. It's all written in the form of journal entries to get into the characters minds. The next part will have more action in it and don't worry I have lot's of surprises planned for the New Year. Well, that's all, I hope you enjoy the story!_

_Sunday, December 31st 2000, New Years Eve_

Chloe sat on her bed, her diary in her hand. She was thinking about the last year and everything that had happened. 

After a moment she finally began to write. 

_Dear Diary, _

It's 6:30 on New Year's Eve and Shawn will be here soon to take me to Phillip's party. I know, deja vu, huh? But it won't be like last time, there are no tensions threatening to burst. At least none that revolve around me. 

Mimi and Jason are still pretty tense, but I guess that's understandable. I feel kind of bad that my love life is so wonderful while Mimi's is falling apart, but I guess that's life. 

Anyway, the last year has had a lot of ups and downs. Like, the thing with Shawn, I really do wish I could have prevented it, but I guess it was inevitable, I'm just glad we're starting to work things out. I can't imagine not having him in my life. 

But, you know, the ups out numbered the downs. Especially Phillip, he's the best thing that happened to me in the last year, maybe ever. He makes me feel like there's nothing I can't do as long as he's by my side. 

I know sixteen's young and we haven't been together very long, but I know that I love him, and I know I was right in giving him my virginity. It wasn't planned, it wasn't expected, but it was perfect, because it was Phillip. 

Mom always told me to wait until I was **in** love to make love and I did. I know I love Phillip and I think I always will, but even if I don't, I'm definitely glad he was my first. 

And before you ask, yes we used protection. I mean, I'm not stupid, I don't want to get pregnant. At least, not now. I mean, when we're older and out of college, it might be nice to have Phillip's children... 

Okay, I can't believe I just wrote that, I'm too young to be even **thinking** about that, but it would be nice wouldn't it? 

Anyway, I should go, Shawn'll be here in a few minutes and I have to finish get ready. 

Happy New Year,   
Chloe 

Chloe put down her pen and got off her bed. 

She thought about what she had written and sighed. It had certainly been an interesting year, hopefully 2001 was a little less eventful. She wasn't sure she could take another year like the one that had just passed.   
* * * * * 

Shawn glanced at his clock, he had twenty minutes before he had to pick up Chloe. On impulse he picked up his journal and began writing. 

_New Years Eve, 2000, _

Well, it's New Years Eve and guess where I'm spending it? At the Kiriakis mansion. Fun, huh? 

I know, I know, after everything that happened the last time I went to one of Phillip's parties I would ever want to go to one again? Because Belle and Chloe convinced me. What guy can resist when **both** of them turn on the charm? Unfortunately, not me. 

I wish I could because I don't think I want to watch Chloe and Phillip be all happy and in love. 

Don't get me wrong, I've given up any romantic hopes I had for Chloe and I and have accepted that I'll never be anything except the best friend, but that doesn't mean I have to like watching her in someone else's arms. 

There's also the fact that I don't like Phillip. I mean, I'm trying for Chloe's sake, but it's so hard to see him as anything but the self-centered, conceited jerk he's been for so long. Still, maybe he has changed. I don't know. 

I don't really care. Chloe's my friend and she always will be, I'll put up with Phillip, but I don't think I'll ever be friends with him. After all how can I be friends with the guy who won the heart of the girl I've loved for so long? 

Well, I've got to pick Chloe up. More later. 

Shawn put down his journal and thought about what he had written. 

It was true, he honestly doubted he'd ever like Phillip, though he'd try for Chloe's sake. Just like he was trying to move on for her sake.   
* * * * * 

Mimi held her pen in her hand and thought about what to write. 

How did she convey her feelings about everything that was going on adequately? It was such a mess. 

But she knew that this was the best way to get it all out and dealt with, so after a long moment she began. 

_Dear Diary, _

It's New Years Eve and I can't help wonder what the New Year will bring. 

I also can't help but think of Jason. He'll be at the party tonight, of course, and I wonder how things will be between us. We haven't talked since Christmas Eve, we're both trying to figure out our feelings. 

I honestly don't even know how I feel. I've loved him for so long, but he scares me, or at least his temper does, and I don't know if I can't trust him not to hurt me. I want to, I want nothing more than to go back to him, but it's more than complicated than that. 

Everything is complicated now, for all of us. I remember when Chloe and I were kids playing with our dolls and dreaming of growing up. Well, now that we're almost there, it's nothing like we imagined. I mean, I always thought it would be so much fun, I never imagined all the pain. Just goes to show that nothing is like it seems, huh? 

Well, I just reread what I wrote. It's really bitter, so I'm going to stop now. 

Bye,   
Mimi 

Mimi set her diary aside as tears began to fall down her face. 

Everything was so hard, these last few months had been so complicated. All she wanted was an easy solution to every thing that was going on. But one wasn't coming and she was afraid that it would be a while before she figured out away out of this mess and that scared her deeply, so she cried as a method of release.   
* * * * * 

Jason looked down at his journal. He rarely ever wrote in the thing, but now seemed like the perfect time. 

He had a little while before he had to go to Phillip's and there was so much he just needed to get off his mind so he grabbed his journal and began to write. 

_It's New Years Eve and I hope that in the New Year I figure things out. Right now not knowing what will happen, what should happen, is driving me insane. _

I know that I love Miriam and that I want a second chance. But I also know I screwed up royally last time and that I have a problem. I'm trying to change, but I'm terrified I won't and that things will only get worse between us. I don't want that. 

I want what Phillip has. He and Chloe are so happy together, when they're together as if they don't have a single care in the world outside one another. 

Miriam and I were never like that, we were always intense. Correction, **I** was always intense. Whatever problems we had, they were my fault, my behaviour caused them. 

Now, I just have to find a solution to the problem and figure out if it's too late or if I can have another chance with her. 

He put down the pen, unable to write anymore. He wasn't a touchy-feely kind of guy, not even with his journal and he felt uncomfortable bearing his soul like that, even to himself. So, instead of write more, he stood up and decide to get ready for the party. 

He could think more about Mimi and their relationship later, preferably when he was drunk.   
* * * * * 

Belle looked down at her diary, which was nestled on her lap. She couldn't explain it, she had just gotten the urge to write everything she was feeling down. Which was why she was sitting on her bed half-dressed, pouring her thoughts out onto paper. 

_Dearest Diary, _

It's New Years Eve and I wonder next year will bring. I'm not even going to hope that it'll bring a romance with Shawn, because I know that he's clueless. 

Why? Why can't he see how much he means to me? It's not fair. I **know** we could be happy. If only he'd realize... 

Oh, well, I guess I should not hoping for the impossible. That's going to be my resolution, you know, to accept the fact that Shawn is **never** going to notice me. 

Great resolution, huh? But practical, after all I had to realize it sometime. 

That's all for now,   
Belle 

Belle put away her diary and stood up to finish getting ready. 

There, she had written down what she had known for ages, that Shawn Brady was never going to notice her. The kiss on Christmas Eve had been nothing more than a friendly holiday kiss, she knew that and knew better than to read anything else into it, though how she wanted to. 

There was nothing she wanted more than to imagine a future with Shawn, a future she knew was never going to happen.   
* * * * * 

Phillip looked down at his journal and after a moment decided to write a quick entry. So much had changed in the last little while and, besides Chloe, his journal was the only place he could share it. 

So after a glance at the clock to check how much time he had before his guests started to arrive, he picked up the pen and began to write. 

_New Years Eve /00 _

There's so much to write, but I'm not sure how. These last few months... They've been like heaven. 

Being with Chloe, knowing that she loves me, there's nothing that could ever compare to that. To her. She's everything. I know, it's hard to believe, that Phillip Kiriakis is so gone over a girl, but it's true. I love her. 

I never imagined feeling this way about anyone, yet, when I'm with her it's hard to imagine **not** feeling this way. I know we're young, but I honestly believe what Chloe and I have is going to last. I mean, I feel as if I can see the future in her eyes and I can feel it in my heart. We might have long, hard road ahead of us, but Chloe and I will make it. I know we will. 

Just as I know that the New Year will bring us even more happiness. 

Well I've got to go,   
Phillip 

Phillip put down the pen and reread what he had written with a smile. He meant every word of it, he honestly believe that what he shared with Chloe was the real thing and that it would last. 

Before he could get lost in thought, he heard the doorbell ring, announcing that the party was about to start, and hurried down the stairs.   
* * * * * 


	25. Chapter Twenty-Four: Sunday, December 31...

Friends and Lovers   
By Misha 

_Author's Notes- Okay, I'm on a roll tonight. Here's the next chapter of _

Friends and Lovers, complete with a few twists and turns. Things definitely get shaken up in this chapter. That's all, I hope you enjoy it. 

**Chapter Twenty-Four**

_Sunday, December 31st 2000, New Years Eve_

Chloe looked around the room, trying to spot her closest friends. It was almost midnight and she hadn't seen any of them since the party started. 

Her eyes widened when she finally caught sight of them. Shawn was sitting in a corner, drowning his sorrows in some of the spiked punch. 

Chloe debated going over to him, but decided it would only make things worse. Still, she wondered what could make him so unhappy, she doubted it was just her. 

Her confusion mounted when she spotted Mimi talking to some guys, but looking past them with an unhappy look in her eyes. 

**Then** Chloe spotted what she believed was making the other two so unhappy. An obviously drunk Belle was practically sitting on Jason's lap, and he was just as drunk. 

"Oh, boy." She murmured, wondering what was going on. 

"What's wrong?" Phillip asked as he came up behind her and wrapped an arm around her waist. 

"Look." She said softly, nodding to Jason and Belle. 

Phillip's eyes widened. "What in the Hell are they doing?" He asked in disbelief. 

"That's what I'd like to know." Chloe told him. "All I know is that they're drunk and that Mimi and Shawn aren't too pleased." 

"Damn." Phillip swore, looking at all their friends in turn. "This is a mess." 

"Oh, yeah." Chloe agreed, then she sighed. "Phillip do you have three empty guest rooms we could make up, after all your parents out of town, right?" 

"Right." Phillip agreed. "And yeah, we do. But why three? One for Jason, one for Belle, and one for...?" 

"Shawn." Chloe answered. "He'll be in no condition to drive either. I'm staying too." 

"But you won't need a room." Phillip said softly, running his hands through her hair. 

"Won't I?" Chloe asked with a smile. "I suppose you already have a place arranged for me?" 

"Yes I do." Phillip whispered in her ear. "Right next to me." 

Chloe blushed slightly, then turned around and smiled up at her boyfriend. "Right where I want to be for the rest of my life." 

"That can be arranged." Phillip told her, leaning down to give her a tender kiss. 

Chloe wrapped her arms around her neck in response, wondering if it would always be this could between them. She hoped so, it was like magic.   
* * * * * 

Jason looked over at Belle and wondered if he had lost his mind. 

He knew that flirting with Belle was not the way to win Mimi back, but right now it felt so good. It felt great to forget about Mimi for a while and to concentrate on someone who obviously enjoyed his company. 

He understood that, like him, part of her behaviour was directed by frustration and another part by the alcohol, but it didn't matter. Right now, he really didn't care. He didn't even care him Mimi was watching or not. 

"You know, we probably shouldn't be doing this." Belle told him, as she tossed her hair back out of her face. 

"Probably not." Jason agreed, reaching over and running one hand through the silky blond locks. "But we are." 

"And it feels good." She said bluntly. "For the first time in months, I don't give a damn about whether or not Shawn is ever going to notice me." 

"I know how you feel." Jason echoed me. "I don't even care about what's going on with Mimi." 

"And it feels nice, doesn't it?" " 

It does." He agreed. "So does this." 

He couldn't stop himself from leaning it and kissing her, to his surprise Belle didn't pull away and instead she deepened the kiss. Jason pulled her on to his lap and forgot about everything else, as he concentrated on Belle and this moment. 

Maybe it was wrong, maybe it would screw up everything, but right now it felt so _right_.   
* * * * * 

Mimi watched in a combination on horror and pain as Jason leaned down and kissed Belle. 

It had been hard enough to watch them flirt for the last couple hours, but now... She felt like her heart was being ripped out. 

She wondered why Jason was doing this. He had seemed sincere about trying to work things out, but now he was making with Belle in front of everyone. 

Still, she reminded herself that it was none of her business, after all she had dumped him. But, that didn't stop her from wanting to walk right over there and give Belle a good slap for messing with her man. 

_But he's not mine._ She thought sadly. _Not anymore. I let him go._

The thought just made her more depressed and she decided to take Shawn's example and drown her sorrows. At least then she wouldn't have to face the reality of what was happening.   
* * * * * 

Shawn watched Belle and Jason, wondering why the image was affecting this way. 

_Because you like her, you idiot._ A voice in his head. 

Shawn blinked in shock, wondering if it was true. Then he realized that it was, he had grown to care about Belle in the last few months, and as more than a friend. 

He didn't feel about her the same he felt about Chloe, but she was still important to him. And he had just realized it now. 

At that moment, he also realized that she had feelings for him. Now that he thought about it, it was really obvious. But he had been oblivious, just like Chloe had been. 

Shawn buried his head in his hands, unable to believe what an idiot he had been. He had been so busy mooning over Chloe that he hadn't even noticed the great girl he had right in front of him until now. And now it was too late. 

He looked over at Belle and Jason again and felt his heart break at the image. 

Then he looked over at where Chloe and Phillip were and noticed that they were kissing too. While he felt a dull ache at the picture, he realized that it was nothing compared to what he felt watching Belle and Jason. 

Without even realising it, his feelings for Chloe had started to go away, while his feelings for Belle had grown. 

_I'm an idiot._ He thought with a groan, as he reached for another drink. 

He had a feeling this was going to be a **long** night and he wanted to get as drunk as he could.   
* * * * * 


	26. Chapter Twenty-Five: Sunday, December 31...

Friends and Lovers   
By Misha 

**Chapter Twenty-Five**

_Sunday, December 31st 2000, New Years Eve_

"One minute to go until midnight." Phillip whispered in Chloe's ear. "Have you made up your resolution yet?" 

Chloe turned to face him a smile on her face. "Yeah. My resolution is that I'm going to stop worrying about the choices everyone else makes and let them live their own lives." Chloe told him. 

Phillip glanced over at where Belle and Jason were making out, oblivious to the world around them. 

"Good choice." He said dryly. "Is that your only resolution?" 

Chloe shook her head. "No, my other resolution is to spend as much time as possible with the man I love." 

Phillip grinned and wrapped his arms around her. "Is that so? It just happens that **my** resolution is to make sure that you always know how much I love you." 

Chloe smiled and was about to say something when the countdown began. She turned from Phillip and instead looked at the big screen TV. 

"10...9...8...7..." Everyone in the room chanted. "6...5...4...3...2...1...Happy New Year!" 

Chloe turned back to Phillip and kissed him tenderly. 

"Happy New Year." Chloe whispered once they pulled away. 

"Happy New Year to you to." Phillip whispered lovingly. "This is just the first of many we'll spend together." 

"I can't wait." Chloe whispered, pulling him down to kiss him again.   
* * * * * 

Brady watched from a corner of the room as Phillip and Chloe kissed at the stroke of midnight. 

"Next year it'll be me." He promised himself softly. 

His New Year's resolution was that he wouldn't rest until Chloe realized that Phillip wasn't right for her and that he, Brady, was. 

Soon, he would begin to put his plan into motion. He'd start by making her see how different she and Phillip were and how they had no future. 

Brady grinned, confident that his plan would work. For the moment, though, he decided to push his plan aside and concentrate on having a good time. 

He wandered around for a while, talked to a few people, had a few drinks. Just generally enjoying himself. 

Then, about an hour after midnight, he decided to go look for Belle and see what she was up to, since he hadn't seen her since soon after they arrived at the party. He circulated around looking for his sister, but when he finally did find her, he froze. 

His precious baby sister was making out with some strange guy!   
* * * * * 

Jason ran one of his hands through Belle's silky hair, as his tongue continued to massage hers. Even though he knew that this was wrong and that he should stop it, every moment he continued to lose himself in Belle Black a little more. 

Then, suddenly, he felt himself being ripped away from her and was suddenly greeted with a fist in the face. 

"Get away from my sister." The owner of that fist, growled as he stood over Jason who now was sprawled on the floor. 

Jason's alcohol induced haze cleared just enough for him to recognise Belle's brother, Brady, the same guy who had kissed Mimi on Christmas Eve! 

He managed to stand up and glared at Brady. "She's not a child." Jason informed his enemy. "She's old enough to make her own decisions." 

"If you ever touch her again, I'll kill you." Brady informed him coolly. 

"Brady!" Belle screamed, getting up to stand next to Jason. 

"I'm not going to let him take advantage of you." Brady informed her. 

"He's not taking advantage of me." Belle said angrily. "I might be drunk, but so is he, and I'm still sober enough to know what I'm doing. And I'm doing it out of my own free-will, so butt out." 

Brady didn't say anything, just glowered at his sister and prepared to hit Jason again. 

Jason tried to duck out of the way, then realized that someone had stopped Brady's fist. 

Phillip. He and Chloe had now joined them, so had an audience of people who's attention had evidently been captured by the scene. 

"Let me go, Kiriakis." Brady growled. "This isn't any of your business." 

"Since it's my house, it is." Phillip told him calmly. "Now, can we settle this peacefully or do I have to throw you out?" 

"You wouldn't dare." Brady said defiantly. "You wouldn't throw me out of my grandfather's house!" 

Jason realized that Brady was just drunk as he was which is why he was acting like such an ass. 

"Wouldn't I?" Phillip asked, raising an eyebrow. "After all, Dad's not here right now, and **I'm** in charge. You're causing a scene." 

"If you throw out anyone it should be **him**!" Brady declared, pointing at Jason. "He's the one who's taking advantage of my sister!" 

"Brady!" Belle screamed. "I told you, I know what I'm doing! So leave me out of this! And leave Jason alone!" 

"Fine." Brady said angrily. "I'm leaving, but tomorrow morning when you realize what you've done and regret it, don't come to me for sympathy!" 

With that he angrily stormed out, leaving everyone staring at him. 

"You know, I think the party's over." Phillip said to the crowd. 

People booed, but slowly began to stream out of the Kiriakis mansion. 

Jason stood to leave, but Phillip stopped him. 

"No way are you driving home tonight." His friend told him. "You're staying here, end of story. Same goes for you, Belle." 

"Good." Belle said dryly. "My ride already left." 

Phillip nodded and then turned to Jason. "I'm going to go find Mimi and Shawn. They're in no condition to drive either." 

"I'll go with you." Chloe offered, giving Belle a small smile of support, before following Phillip to go look for their friends. 

Jason watched them go with a groan, he certainly wasn't looking forward to seeing Mimi in the morning. But then again, he had a feeling he wouldn't be looking forward to seeing _anyone_ when he woke up.   
* * * * * 


	27. Chapter Twenty-Six: Monday, January 1st ...

Friends and Lovers   
By Misha 

_Author's Notes- Okay, this chapter is 100% Shelle. I know that they've been on the back-burner for a while, but I promise that they'll get more focus in the next couple chapters. There won't be as much Phloe for a while as I deal with the fallout of the party, and how it affects Shelle and Mason. That's all for now, enjoy._

**Chapter Twenty-Six**

_Monday, January 1st 2001, New Year's Day_

Shawn woke up with a groan. His head was killing him. As he forced his eyes open and winced at the bright sunlight that was streaming in from the open window, he realized that he was not in his room. 

"Where am I?" 

Then everything came rushing back. The party, the large amount of alcohol he had consumed. Belle and Jason. 

He groaned again with the memory. Damn, was this messy. 

"What am I going to do?" He wondered out loud, as he dragged himself out of bed. He wasn't surprised to see that he was still fully dressed, just minus shoes, because given the shape he was in last night he was surprised he had even managed to get himself into bed. 

_Well, at least I know one thing._ He thought, as he tried to clear his head. _I'm never going to drink that much ever again._

This really wasn't his best morning, he mused as he debated crawling back in bed and dying. His head felt like it was going to explode and his heart was breaking as the events of the previous night kept on playing over and over in his mind. Belle and Jason. The discovery of his feelings for Belle. He loved her. Or at least he was falling in love with her. But he hadn't realized it until it was too late. 

_What am I going to do?_ He wondered silently.   
* * * * * 

As soon as Belle opened her eyes, all the memories of the previous night came back to her. Especially the part where she made out with Jason Welles. 

Yet, she didn't regret it. Not really. She had been drunk last night, yes, but she has still known what she was doing. She had been losing herself in the moment. And it had felt good. 

Oh, she knew that a relationship wasn't in the cards for her and Jason, there were too many factors on both sides. But she still didn't regret what had happened last night. She had needed it at the time. 

Still, she knew that she needed to talk to Jason and tell him that she wasn't upset with him and that she understood it was a one time thing. 

Belle got out of the bed and took a deep breath. 

She wasn't looking forward to going downstairs. She had a feeling that Mimi would be there and she knew that _that_ wouldn't be pleasant. Also she was a little embarrassed about her behaviour last night and wasn't sure how to face her friends. 

But she had to and she wouldn't hide away or act ashamed. Because she wasn't. Embarrassed, yes, ashamed, no. 

With that thought in her mind, Belle began to get dressed.   
* * * * * 

Shawn was waiting for Belle when she came down stairs. 

"Can we talk?" He asked her. 

She nodded in confusion. "Sure." 

The two of them grabbed their coats and shoes and headed out the door. They wandered around the grounds of the Kiriakis estate. 

"What did you want to talk me about?" Belle asked quietly. 

"This." Shawn told her, grabbing her and kissing her. 

Once they parted Belle stared at him in shock. 

"Belle, I love you." Shawn said quietly, before she had a chance to say anything. "I realized that last night. It's not what I felt for Chloe, it's different. Don't get me wrong, I still care for Chloe. But I know now that we'll never be together and you know what? I'm okay with that, I'm moving on. I've also begun to fall in love with you." 

Belle was still silent, staring up at him with wide blue eyes. "Shawn." She said finally. "You don't know how long I've waited to hear you say that. I began to fall in love with you the moment I met you. I still love you, but..." 

She took a deep breath before continuing. "Shawn, last night I decided to move on and right now, I'm not sure if being with you is the right thing for me. Can you give some time?" She asked quietly. 

Shawn stared at her and then nodded. "Alright." He said softly. 

"Thank you." She said quietly. "I just don't know if I can do this, if it's what's meant to be."   
* * * * * 


	28. Chapter Twenty-Seven: Monday, January 1s...

Friends and Lovers   
By Misha 

_Author's Notes- Okay, this chapter focuses completely on Mason. They, along with Shelle, will play a major part in the next couple chapters which means there won't be any Phloe for a while. Anyway, I know this is kind of short, but it was all I could think of. Enjoy._

**Chapter Twenty-Seven**

_Monday, January 1st 2001, New Year's Day_

The second Jason opened his eyes, the events of the previous evening came flooding back. 

_Oh, God._ He thought, knowing that he had to talk to Belle and see what happened next. 

_What do I **want** to happen next?_ He asked himself suddenly. 

He thought about it for a long moment and realized that he wasn't sure. On one hand he was attracted to Belle, who wouldn't be, and he'd had fun the night before. But on the other hand, his heart still belonged to Mimi. 

_Who almost certainly doesn't want you after last night._ A little voice in his head reminded him. 

Jason sighed. Even if that was true, he did still love her. Besides, he didn't even know what Belle wanted. After all, it was extremely possible that she wanted to forget that anything had ever happened and just move on with their lives. 

Jason swung himself out of bed. Well, whatever Belle wanted, he might as well find out now rather than later.   
* * * * * 

Mimi sat on the bed for a long time, not moving. 

All she could do was think about what had happened the night before. Jason and Belle. 

As soon as she had seen them together, she realized that she still loved Jason. That she wanted him back. But was it too late? She wasn't sure. 

What if something was happening between him and Belle? She didn't think it was likely, after all Belle was in love with Shawn, but anything was possible. 

Besides, even if nothing was happening between Jason and Belle, maybe last night was still a sign that he was moving on. Moving on without her. 

God, how that hurt. When she had broken up with Jason, she had honestly believed it was for the best, and maybe it was, but... She just wasn't sure if she could handle the thought of a life without him. He meant to much to her. 

_What do I do?_ She asked herself silently. _How do I tell Jason that I was wrong and ask him if it was too late or if we can have another chance?_   
* * * * * 

"Can we talk?" Jason whirled around to see Mimi standing behind him. 

"Alright." He said, surprised. He wondered what Mimi wanted to say to him, or if she just wanted to yell at him. 

Mimi took a deep breath. "Jason, last night made me realize that I want you back." She said quickly. 

Jason stared at her. "What?" He asked hoarsely, unable to believe that he had heard her right. 

"I want you back." She repeated softly. "Jason, I love you and I want another chance, can you give me one?" 

Jason was speechless. Mimi wanted him back? Part of him was ecstatic, but another part knew that wasn't such a good idea. He knew that this was at least partly inspired by jealousy and that if it hadn't been for the Belle thing she wouldn't have suggested it. 

He also knew that they had lot to work through before they could get back together. 

"Miriam," he began softly, "don't get me wrong. I want us to get back together more than anything, but this isn't the right time." 

"It isn't?" She asked softly. Jason shook his head. "No. We have a lot of stuff to talk over and work through before we can get back together. You were right on Christmas Eve when you said we needed time. We do." 

Mimi was silent for a long moment, finally she nodded. "You're right, it just..." 

"I know." Jason told her quietly. "It's okay." 

He gave her a small peck on the cheek and then turned and walked away. 

He knew that Mimi needed some time alone, that they both needed it. They both needed to figure out where things stood and if they could make things work between them again.   
* * * * * 


	29. Chapter Twenty-Eight: Monday, January 1s...

Friend and Lovers   
By Misha 

_Author's Notes- Okay, this chapter is really short, but it was all I could think of for the moment. I'll write more soon, I just need to be inspired. Also, this chapter focuses mainly on Belle, 'cause I want to spend some more time exploring her character. Well, that's all for now, enjoy!_

**Chapter Twenty-Eight**

_Monday, January 1st 2001, New Year's Day_

"Hey," Jason said quietly about an hour when he found Belle sitting in Phillip's den, staring into space. 

"Hey." She replied. 

"Where's everyone else?" He asked as he took the seat next to her. 

"Well Phillip and Chloe took a walk, Shawn went home, and I don't know about Mimi." 

"She left too." Jason said quietly. 

"Ah." Belle said quietly. "Was she upset about last night?" 

"I don't know." Jason told her. "But I do know that she wanted to get back together with me." 

"And what did you say?" Belle asked softly. 

"I told her that we needed more time." 

"Oh." Belle said softly. "Shawn asked me out." 

"Congratulations." Jason told her warmly. "I know that that's what you wanted." 

"It is." She admitted. "But, I told him that I needed time too. Last night I was ready to move on, to give up on my impossible dream of getting together with Shawn Brady and now that it's not so impossible, I'm not sure I'm ready for it. You know?" 

"I know." He told her. "I mean, I've been dreaming of reuniting with Mimi ever since the breakup, but... I guess I just don't think she has the right reasons for wanting o get back together." 

"It's the same with Shawn." Belle told him. "I'm almost sure that he asked me out because of, you know, last night." 

"I wanted to talk to you about that." Jason said with a sigh. "Belle, what did last night mean?" 

"Can I save the hard ones for later?" Belle asked. "I'm just not in the state of mind to answer them." 

"Okay." Jason agreed with a smile. "I can sympathise with that." 

"Thanks." Belle said, standing up. "I should go home. I have to deal with Brady sometime. And as much as I'd love to put _that_ off as well, I really can't." 

"Well, my sympathies." Jason told her with a slight smile. "And I do apologise for my role in what happened between you and your brother last night." 

Belle smiled. "Don't worry about it. Brady was acting like a jerk and he deserved what he got. As I told him last night, I'm old enough to make my own decisions, even if he doesn't approve. It's my life, not his."   
* * * * * 

Her words to Jason were repeating in Belle's mind as she entered the penthouse. She wasn't overly anxious to see Brady, but neither was she terribly afraid. As she had told Jason, she was old enough to make her own decisions and she had. Brady would just have to live with that. 

"It's about time you got home." Brady growled as she walked in the door. 

Belle rolled her eyes. "Can't you give me a moments peace before you start at it?" 

"No." Brady stated. "Did you wake up this morning and realize how big a mistake you made last night?" 

"Actually, no." Belle told him. "I didn't, 'cause I don't think I made a mistake. Last night I did what I needed to do and if you don't like it, so what. This is my life Brady, not yours." 

"I'm just trying to protect you." He told her. 

"Brady, I don't need protection." Belle told him calmly. "I'm old enough to look out for myself." 

"Really?" Brady asked in obvious disbelief. "It sure didn't look like it last night." 

"Oh?" Belle asked, raising her eyebrows. "What _did_ it look like?" 

"It looked like you had latched onto the first available guy because you realized that you'll never have the guy you want, because he's hung up on your best friend." Brady stated calmly. 

Belle laughed. "Really? And that's why when Shawn asked me out this morning, I turned him down?" 

Brady stared at her. "Shawn asked you out?" 

"Yes he did." Belle told him. "Not that it's any of your business. In fact nothing in my life is any of your business, so butt out." 

With that, she turned and walked up the stairs, leaving her brother staring at her in amazement.   
* * * * * 


	30. Chapter Twenty-Nine: Tuesday, January 2n...

Friends and Lovers   
By Misha 

_Author's Notes- Sorry that it's been so long between chapters, I've been busy with school, a social life, and my other stories. But now that school is almost over, the chapters should be closer together. Also, for anyone who asked, I know that the last few chapters have been totally devoid of any Phloe and this chapter isn't much better, but don't worry, the next chapter will contain some Phloe. I promise. I just wanted to focus on the other characters for a while and they'll still be a big part of the story, after all this isn't **just** a Phloe fic, but Phloe will have more scenes. I promises. That's all for now, enjoy!_

**Chapter Twenty-Nine**

_Tuesday, January 2nd 2001_

"What?!" Chloe asked in shock. "Shawn asked you out?!" 

"Yeah." Belle told her quietly. "But I told him I needed more time." 

"To digest things, right?" Chloe asked. "I can understand. After all, things were certainly interesting on New Year's Eve." 

"That's true." Belle said. "Thanks for not reading me the riot asked about that, by the way?" 

"Why would I?" Chloe asked, looking surprised. "Belle, you're old enough to make your own decisions. If you don't regret it, then good for you. It's your life, you have to live it." 

"I wish someone would tell my brother that." Belle said dryly. "He's already told me that he thinks I'm an idiot." 

"Don't listen to him." Chloe advised. "After all, it's not his life, is it? It's yours and your the one who has to make your own decisions. He doesn't get a say." 

Belle smiled at her friend. "Thank you." She said quietly. "Thank you for so much for not saying anything, for just being my friend. Your the best friend I could have asked for." 

"Ditto." Chloe told her. 

The two girls laughed and hugged. 

"You staying the night?" Belle asked when they pulled away. 

"Sure." Chloe told her. "We can stay up late and gossip." 

"Yeah you can tell me all the details about you and Phillip!" Belle said with a laugh. 

Chloe blushed, but smiled. "I guess." 

Belle smiled. "This'll be so much fun!" 

"Definitely." Chloe agreed with another smile.   
* * * * * 

"Mimi told you she wanted another try and you told her that you needed time?" Phillip asked in disbelief. 

"Phillip, she was only doing it cause of the Belle thing." Jason told him seriously. "You know as well as I do, that there were serious problems with that relationship that it will take time to fix. I'm totally into doing that. If Mimi and I give it another try, I don't want it to have the same problems as the last time. I don't want to go there again." 

"I guess I understand that." Phillip told him. "It just sounds crazy." 

"I know." Jason said with a laugh. "But how about this, Shawn finally opened his eyes and realized how great Belle was and asked her out, but she said that she needed to think about it." 

Phillip stared at him. "What?! Are you sure?" 

"Positive. She told me herself." Jason told him. "We talked yesterday morning." 

"Ah, about what happened." Phillip said with a nod. "What did you guys decide to do?" 

"Nothing." Jason said. "We decided to postpone serious discussion until a later time. But I'm pretty sure that Belle feels the same way I do that it was a one time thing. But if she doesn't... Well, it's an option I've never thought about and if it's available then I have some serious thinking to do." 

"I'd say." Phillip said dryly. 

"Yeah." Jason agreed, then he changed the subject. "What are your plans for tonight?" 

"Nothing. Chloe is at Belle's and I'm pretty sure she'll be spending the night, so I'm all alone. Want to hang out, watch the game?" 

"Sure." Jason said with a grin. 

Phillip grabbed the remote and flipped on the big screen TV.   
* * * * * 


	31. Chapter Thirty: Monday, January 8th 2001

Friends and Lovers   
By Misha 

_Author's Notes- Okay, in this one there is a Phloe scene, though it is short. Don't worry, I promise that Phloe will once again play a big part in the next several chapters, I have something major planned for them. I also intend to resolve the problems between **one** of the couples (Shelle and Mason) soon, you'll just have to wait and see which. Things are going to get more complicated for the other couple as things start to happen. You'll just have to wait and see what I mean. Anyway, that's all for now, enjoy!_

**Chapter Thirty**

_Monday, January 8th 2001_

"Hi beautiful, ready to go back to the torture chamber?" Phillip asked with a grin as he picked Chloe up for the first day back to school. 

She smiled at him and gave him a quick kiss as she climbed into the passenger's seat. "I'm ready, but I'm not sure about everyone else. Have you realized that no one in our little group is talking to anyone else, exempting us of course." 

Phillip sighed. "The New Year's thing, right?" 

Chloe nodded. "Yeah. Belle and Mimi won't talk, Belle and Shawn aren't talking, Mimi and Jason aren't talking, and Belle and Jason are talking, except neither one wants to say what has to be said." 

"It's complicated." Phillip told her. "And I thought you were going to stay out of it?" 

"I am, it's just... I wish everyone would get along." 

Phillip smiled and squeezed her hand for a moment. "Of course you do, that's one of the reasons I love you so much." 

Chloe smiled. "But I should mind my own business, right?" 

"It would probably be best." Phillip agreed, as he parked the car at the school parking lot and they headed towards the front door. 

"I know. It's just I'm so happy and I want everyone else to be to." Chloe told him. 

Phillip stopped and gave her a quick kiss. "Don't worry, it'll happen. Just give it time." 

Chloe smiled at Phillip and grabbed his hand as they continued walking towards the school.   
* * * * * 

Belle grabbed her books and closed her locker, before turning towards her first class. But on her way, she accidentally ran into someone. 

"I'm so sorry..." She began, then she realized who it was she had bumped into. "Mimi." 

"Belle." Mimi said in a frosty voice. "Can't you watch where you're going?" 

Belle rolled her eyes. This was only the third time she had seen Mimi since party and on both occasions it had gotten nasty. 

Mimi obviously blamed her for what happened with Jason. Though, in Belle's opinion, she didn't have the _right_ to lay blame and Belle let her know it. 

Belle ignored Mimi's comment and picked up the book she had dropped. "If you'll excuse me, I have to get to class." She said coldly and she continued on her way. 

Once she got to the empty class room, she sighed. 

Since New Year's Eve, everything had been so difficult. Things were barely civil at home with Brady, she had been avoiding Shawn like crazy, and with the thing with Mimi... Well, it wasn't fun. 

_I just hope that something gets cleared up soon._ Belle thought. _Because until it does, I don't think anyone will want to be around any of us._   
* * * * * 

Shawn saw Mimi and Belle's alteration and considered going after Belle, but then thought better of since she had been avoiding him like the plague since New Year's Day. He didn't really blame her. After all, it was an awkward situation. 

He just wished there was some way he could let her know that he really did care for and it wasn't just because he was jealous. Yes, the thing with Jason had awakened his feelings for her, but Shawn was realising that they had been there for a while. He had just never noticed. 

Just like he hadn't noticed that his feelings for Chloe were fading. Oh, they were still there, but they were no longer as powerful as they once were. Shawn was actually succeeding in getting over her much to his relief. 

Chloe would always be his best friend, but he had realized that they'd never be anything more and that as long as he had romantic feelings for her things would always be a little awkward between them and he didn't want that. He wanted things to be normal between them and slowly that was happening, much too relief. 

But now that things with Chloe were working out, he wanted the same to happen with Belle, he just didn't know if that was possible. 

_I guess I'll just have to wait and see._ He thought with a sigh, the only problem was, he wasn't sure how much patience he had.   
* * * * * 


	32. Chapter Thirty-One: Monday, January 8th ...

Friends and Lovers   
By Misha 

_Author's Notes- Phloe fans should be happy to hear that after several chapters on the back-burner, Phloe is once again the main focus of the story. While the other teens still play a huge role, the story's going to focus on Phloe for a while. I have something huge planned for them and I hope you like it. That's all for now, enjoy!_

**Chapter Thirty-One**

_Monday, January 8th 2001_

Lunch was interesting to say the least. Everyone met at their usual table, but the only people who talked to everyone were Chloe and Phillip. Everyone else, coldly ignored each other. 

By the time lunch was over, Chloe was ready to scream. All this fighting between her closest friends was making her sick. Literally, she realized, as she got up and ran out of the cafeteria, barely making it to the washroom before she got violently ill. 

_Damn,_ she thought as she washed her face afterwards, _that's like the tenth time that's happened, this week._

Just then, Belle and Mimi rushed into the bathroom. 

"Chloe!" Belle cried, as soon as she saw her. "Are you okay?" 

"I'm fine." Chloe said softly. "It was just something I ate." 

The two girls didn't look convinced, but neither of them pressed it. 

"Well, are you feeling better now?" Belle asked her. 

Chloe nodded. "Yes. Whatever, it was it's gone quickly." 

She didn't add that it always went as quickly as it came because she had no intention of letting them know that it had happened before. She knew her friends and she knew that they would worry. Besides, she also knew that they would feel guilty because it was their feuding which was stressing her out so much and she didn't want that. 

"Are you sure?" Mimi asked, not looking at Belle. 

Chloe nodded. "I'm sure. I'm fine." 

"Okay, then." Belle told her. "You should probably get back to the caf, Phillip was freaking out." 

Chloe smiled. "I can imagine." She said dryly, thinking about how over-protective her boyfriend was. "I should probably get back there before he worries himself into a frenzy." 

Her friends smiled in agreement and followed her out of the bathroom, though they were careful not to interact with each other as they did so.   
* * * * * 

Phillip looked anxiously at the cafeteria doors. "What's taking them so long?" 

Jason rolled his eyes. "Phil, she's fine, just lighten up. The girls will be back in a minute, until then keep your cool." 

Phillip blushed. "I'm sorry, I'm just worried about Chloe." 

"We know." Shawn assured him with a smile. "But, Phillip, she'll be fine." 

Phillip gazed at him for a long moment and then nodded. "You're probably right." He agreed. "But aren't I allowed to worry about her?" 

"Of course you are?" A female voice behind him said. "And I'm allowed to worry about you, it's the way it goes when you're in love." 

Phillip turned to see is girlfriend standing there. "Are you okay?" He asked her as she sat down beside him, protectively wrapping his arm around her. 

She leaned into him. "Phillip, I'm fine. It was just something I ate." 

Phillip looked doubtful, but finally nodded. "Okay, if your sure." 

"I am." Chloe told him with a smile. "But thank you for being concerned?" 

"Always." Phillip told her, giving her a quick kiss.   
* * * * * 

"Are you really okay?" Phillip asked Chloe that day after school as he prepared to drive her home. 

"I'm fine." Chloe assured him again, climbing in beside him. "Actually, I think that the situation with everyone else is just getting to me. I've been so stressed." 

"I can believe it." Phillip told her. "But, baby, don't let it get to you, okay? It's their lives, they have to live with their choices, not us. Don't let their problems make you sick." 

"I'll try." Chloe said with a sigh. "But it's so hard, they're my friends and I want them to be happy." 

"I know." Phillip said, giving her a quick kiss before starting the car and driving out of the parking lot. "But this time, there's nothing you can do, but just be there for them. They have to clean up this mess on their own."   
* * * * * 


	33. Chapter Thirty-Two: Thursday, January 18...

Friends and Lovers   
By Misha 

_Author's Notes- Okay, this part has a twist to it, one that I'm sure many of you saw coming from the last chapter. It shouldn't be that big of a surprise, but it'll definitely change things. Also, this part focus' mainly on Chloe, as will the next couple parts, though Phillip will play a big part in them as well. What I'm getting is that for the next little while, Phloe is going to be the main focus, but don't worry I will resolve the Mimi/Jason/Belle/Shawn thing. Really, I will. Well, that's all for now, enjoy!_

**Chapter Thirty-Two**

_Thursday, January 18th 2001_

_No, it can't be._ Chloe thought as she finished throwing up for the hundredth time in the last three weeks. 

She was beginning to think that it wasn't stress that was making her sick, but... Maybe she was pregnant. 

It was possible, after all she **was** sexually active, but... She and Phillip had always been careful. 

_Not always._ A voice in her head reminded her. 

Chloe groaned as she remembered. New Year's Eve. Everything was so messed up with the Belle and Jason thing, plus she and Phillip were a little tipsy themselves, and they had just forgotten... Oh, God. They had forgotten to use protection and now, now she might be pregnant. 

_What am I going to do?_ She thought, dreading having to tell her parents if it was true. _Talk about following in their footsteps._

Chloe knew that she hadn't been planned. Her mom had been nineteen and just finished her freshmen year at NYU and her dad was about to start Med school, when they learnt that her Mom was pregnant. 

It wasn't the ideal situation. Still, her parents had made it work. Her grandfather had tried to convince her mother to give her up for her adoption, but Nancy refused and became estranged from her parents. 

So, she had gotten a job and she and Craig had scraped every penny together so that they could pay for him to go to medical school and to raise Chloe as well. It had been rough, but they made it and now they were financially comfortable. 

Still, Chloe wondered if sometimes her mother resented her for those years and if that was why they had never been close. She didn't know, but that she knew that her strained relationship with her mother was the reason that she couldn't go to her about this. 

But she knew who she **could** talk to. Actually, there were two people she could talk to, two people who would offer her advice and support. 

She pushed her hair back and grabbed her purse and decided to go see one of them, then afterwards she'd go see the other one.   
* * * * * 

"Chloe, hi." Sami said as she answered the door to her apartment. "What are you doing here?" 

"I needed someone to talk to." Chloe told her. 

She had decided to go see Sami first because Sami had been pretty young when she had gotten pregnant with her first child and also because she had always been close to Sami and knew that she would be supportive. 

"Sure, come in." Sami told her, stepping back to allow Chloe access into the apartment. 

Chloe took a good look at Sami. At a little over four months pregnant she was only showing a little bit, but the pregnancy certainly had a good affect on her. She was glowing and she looked happier than Chloe had ever seen her. 

"You look great." Chloe told Sami as they both sat down on the couch. 

Sami smiled. "Thanks. I feel great." 

"How's Austin?" Chloe asked. 

Sami smiled again. "He's great. He can't wait to be a father. I mean, he already thought he was once, but... This is different. There are no tricks, no lies, just love. The two of us are incredibly happy. Happier than I've ever imagined." 

"I'm glad." Chloe said with a smile. "So when's the wedding?" 

"Two months. I'll be a whale, but oh well. Austin wants to have it before the baby's born." Sami told her. "Which reminds me, how would you like to be a bridesmaid?" 

Chloe stared at her. "Really?" 

"Yeah, Billie's going to be my Maid of Honour and I want you and Belle to be my bridesmaids. Greta's going to be one too." She added, referring to her twin brother's wife. 

"Well, I don't know about Belle, but I'd be honoured." Chloe told her. 

"Great." Sami said. "Now what did you want to talk to me about?" 

Chloe looked down at her hands. "I think I'm pregnant." She whispered. 

Sami stared at her for a moment. "Oh, Chloe." She said softly. "Are you okay?" 

Chloe nodded. "Yeah, it's just scary. I don't know what to do." 

"Have you taken a test yet?" Sami asked. 

Chloe shook her head. "No. But I've been sick a lot and I'm late, only a day or two, but... I'm pretty much always been steady." 

"Have you and Phillip had unprotected sex?" Sami asked quietly. 

Chloe nodded. "Yeah. On New Year's Eve. A lot was going on, we had both been drinking, and I guess we just got carried away. That's the only time we didn't use protection, but..." 

"Once is enough." Sami said softly. 

"Yeah." 

"Have you told Phillip?" Chloe shook her head. "No. I don't know how. I'm just so scared." 

"Don't be." Sami told her softly, patting her hand reassuringly. "Chloe, it'll be okay. Phillip loves you and he'll be there for you and somehow, the two of yous will come up with an answer." 

Chloe looked up at Sami, her blue eyes filled with tears. "Do you really think so?" 

"I really do." Sami assured her. "It's a bad situation, but you're strong and so is Phillip. You two can make it. I know you can."   
* * * * * 

Chloe ended up talking to Sami for over an hour. She found her to be very supportive and comforting. 

After she left Sami's, she decided to go see Hope. She knew that Shawn's mother would give her the love and comfort her own mother never would. Just like always. 

"Chloe." Hope said with a bright smile when she opened the door. "What are you doing here?" 

"I wanted to talk, if that's okay." Chloe said softly. 

ÔOf course it's okay." Hope told her. "You can come here anytime you want." 

Chloe smiled slightly and followed Hope to the couch. 

"Now, what's wrong?" Hope asked. "Are you and Phillip fighting again?" 

Chloe shook her head. "No. I... I think I'm pregnant." 

Hope stared at her for a minute. "Oh, Chloe." She whispered finally. 

Chloe began to cry. "I don't know what to do. I'm so scared and I know my parents will freak..." 

"It's okay." Hope comforted, wrapping around her. "It's okay to cry. Let it out." 

Chloe just continued to cry, taking comfort from the older woman, while at the same time desperately wishing that her own mother would offer her the same kind of support.   
* * * * * 


	34. Chapter Thirty-Three: Thursday, January ...

Friends and Lovers   
By Misha 

_Author's Notes- Okay, I know the last chapter was a little shocking, well things are about to get even better. I should warn you the next few chapters are going to be very dramatic and angst-ridden. A lot is going to happen. Though, you'll just have to wait and see what. That's all for now, enjoy!_

**Chapter Thirty-Three**

_Thursday, January 18th 2001_

Shawn entered the house and to his surprise he found his mother comforting a crying Chloe. 

"What's wrong?" He demanded. "Did Kiriakis do something to you?" 

Chloe looked up at him, her blue eyes filled with tears. Wordlessly she shook her head. 

"Shawn." His mother said quietly. "I think Chloe and I need to talk alone-" 

"No!" Chloe interrupted. "He can stay. It's okay." 

"Are you sure?" Hope asked. 

Chloe nodded. "I need a friend right now." 

Her words and the hopeless tone in which she spoke them, caused Shawn's heart to turn over. He could tell that something was seriously wrong. 

Cautiously, he crossed the room until he was sitting down on the couch beside the two women. "What's wrong?" He asked gently. 

Chloe turned to look at him, her face tear-stricken and her blue eyes watery. "I think I'm pregnant." She whispered. 

The words were like a punch in the gut to him. Pregnant. That meant that she and Kiriakis... Shawn didn't know why it hurt so much. But it did. Nothing else had ever hurt him like this. Not even New Year's Eve... 

_No,_ he told himself, _now is not the time to think about that._

He pushed the pain and jealousy away and took Chloe's hand in his own. 

"Oh, Chloe." He told her softly. "Have you taken a test?" 

She shook her head. "I know I should, but..." 

"Honey, you have to." Hope broke in. "I know it's scary, but you have to know. I know, why don't I go down to the drugstore and get you one and then you can take it here. Alright?" 

After a moment, Chloe nodded. "Okay." 

Hope smiled gently. "Good." She turned to Shawn. "You'll stay with Chloe, right?" 

Shawn nodded. "Of course." 

Hope smiled and got up. "Okay, I should only be a few minutes." 

Hope grabbed her coat and then left. 

Shawn watched his mother go and then turned his attention back to Chloe. "Are you okay?" He asked her. 

"No." She whispered. "I don't think I'll ever be okay again. I can't have a baby now, I can't." 

Shawn wrapped an arm around her. He didn't know what to say. He wanted to tell her it would be okay, but he honestly didn't know if it would. 

So he didn't say anything, he just held her in his arms and offered her what comfort he could.   
* * * * * 

Half an hour later, Chloe had taken the test. now all she had to do, was wait and see what the results were. 

She closed her eyes, silently praying that it would be negative. Beside her, she felt Hope squeeze her hand in silent comfort. 

Opening her eyes, she Looked down at the test and choked back it sob. It was positive. She was pregnant. 

Oh, God. What was she going to do? She wasn't even seventeen yet, how could she look after a baby? 

"What am I going to do?" She whispered. 

"I don't know." Hope told her, taking her into her arms. "But you'll figure something out. You're strong Chloe, you'll make it." 

Chloe didn't know what to say, so she just kept crying into the other woman's shoulder. Finally, she pulled away. 

"I have to tell Phillip." She whispered. "But I don't know how." 

"Just tell him, he'll listen and he'll support you. Phillip's a good boy and he loves you." 

"I know." Chloe said. "But is love enough?" 

"I don't know." Hope told her honestly. "I really don't. But you do have to tell him. Why don't you get Shawn to run you down there?" 

After a moment, Chloe nodded. "Okay." She turned to Shawn, who was standing by the bathroom door. "Do you mind?" 

Shawn shook his head. "Of course not. Give me a few minutes, to get ready, and then we'll go, okay?" 

"Okay." Chloe whispered, wishing desperately that this wasn't happening. That anything but this was happening. 

She just didn't know what she was going to do. It felt like her whole world was falling apart.   
* * * * * 

A few minutes later, they were in the car. 

"Chloe, I'm sorry." He said quietly. 

"So am I." She whispered. "I know a baby is a miracle of life, but... Right now, it doesn't feel like a miracle." 

Shawn didn't know what to say. She looked so lost and alone. 

"I don't know if this helps." He told her. "But I'll be there for you, I'll always be there for you." 

Chloe smiled. "I know. You're my best friend. The best friend I've ever had. Shawn, I am sorry if I hurt you this year." 

"I know." He told her. "And it wasn't your fault. You can't help how you feel, or how you don't feel. I know that." 

"I know it doesn't change anything." She told him. "But I almost wish I had fallen in love with you." 

"So do I." Shawn said sadly. "Chloe, I like Belle, I really do, but..." 

"But what?" Chloe asked him. 

"She's not you." Shawn admitted. "No one else is or ever will be." 

"Oh, Shawn." Chloe whispered. "I really do wish that I had fallen in love with you when I had the chance, maybe then things would have been different. Maybe I wouldn't have been in this situation." 

Before Shawn could sty anything, he became aware of the car coming right towards him. Desperately, he tried to swerve out of the way, but he was too late and he heard a crashing sound, then the world went black.   
* * * * * 


	35. Chapter Thirty-Four: Friday, January 19t...

Friends and Lovers   
By Misha 

_Author's Notes- Three parts in two days, amazing, I know. But this part is just coming to me and I want to get it all out before I lose it, though I doubt that this streak of inspiration will last much longer, so enjoy it while it lasts. Also, this part and the last are kind of like "After All Is Lost", but don't worry I have something totally different planned for this story. You'll see at the end of this chapter. Let's just say that I don't think you'll see it coming. Anyway, that's all for now, enjoy!_

**Chapter Thirty-Four**

_Friday, January 19th 2001_

Shawn opened his eyes groggily. "Where am I?" He wondered out loud. 

"Shawn!" His mother cried. "You're awake!" 

Shawn opened his eyes fully to see that he was in a hospital room and that his parents were sitting at the foot of the bed. 

"What happened?" He asked them. 

"There was a car accident." Hope told him. "You've been out for the last several hours." 

"Where's Chloe?" He asked. 

"She's down the hall." Hope told him. "She's still unconscious. Shawn, the other car hit her side. They don't know how bad the damage was, but she lost the baby and there was some internal damage. They don't know if she'll survive. Also, even if she does, they think that there might be some brain damage." 

"Oh God." Shawn whispered. "No! Can I see her?" 

His parents exchanged glances. "Not right now." Bo answered. "But later, once you've seen the doctor." 

"Promise?" Shawn asked. 

"Promise." His mother assured him. "Right now, you need to be checked out by the doctor." 

"Alright." Shawn agreed, knowing that she was probably right. "But I do want to see Chloe as soon as possible." 

"Of course." His mother said softly. "I knew you would."   
* * * * * 

Phillip sat by Chloe's bedside, holding her hand and silently willing her to get up. 

"Please, Chloe." He begged. "Wake up, baby, I need to see those beautiful blue eyes of yours." 

"How is she?" Nancy Wesley asked quietly as she and her husband entered the room. 

"No change." Phillip answered. "What did the doctors say?" 

Craig took a deep breath. "Well, there was some internal damage, but we already knew that. They fixed what they could in surgery, but the rest will have to wait until after she wakes up. If she wakes up. They also fear that there was some brain damage, but they can't know for sure." 

"And they said she lost the baby." Nancy told him coldly. 

Phillip stared at her. "Baby? There was a baby?" 

Chloe had been _pregnant_?! She was going to have his child? He couldn't believe it, yet at the same time he felt the loss overwhelmingly. For a moment he'd almost become a father, but now... Now he had lost that child, before he had even known it had existed. 

"I'm sorry." Craig apologised. "I forgot you didn't know. Hope said that she was on her way to tell you." 

"Hope knew?" Phillip asked. 

"Yes." Nancy said bitterly. "Apparently Chloe told _her_." 

It was obvious that Nancy Wesley was put out that her child had confided in the other woman instead of her, but Phillip didn't know why. From what Chloe had told him, it wasn't like Nancy Wesley had ever made any huge effort to be close to her daughter. 

Still, he could partly understand what she was going through, because he had just realized that Shawn had probably known about the baby. He couldn't help but be upset by the fact that his rival had known about his child before he had. 

But he knew that right now it didn't matter. All that mattered was Chloe. She **had** to be okay, because he honestly didn't know what he would do without her.   
* * * * * 

"Can I go see Chloe now?" Shawn asked once the doctor left. 

Hope sighed. "I guess." 

Shawn carefully climbed out of bed, careful not to jiggle his broken arm. He had been lucky he had only suffered that and a mild concussion. The doctor said that he would be fine. He wondered why. 

He wondered why he got away with so little damage, while Chloe... She was fighting for her life. It wasn't fair. 

It took him awhile, but he managed to slip a pair of pants on before heading towards Chloe's hospital room. 

When he got there he saw Phillip sitting by the bed. 

"Shawn." Phillip acknowledged tersely. "I see that you made it out just fine." 

"Yeah." Shawn said softly. "But what I wouldn't give for it to be differently. I'd do anything to have had me the one that injured instead of her." 

"I know." Phillip admitted grudgingly. 

Shawn nodded, but didn't say anything else. Now was not the time nor place. He sat down on the other side of the bed than Phillip and took Chloe's hand in his own. "Chloe, this is Shawn, please wake up. I need to know you're okay." 

As if on cue, Chloe's eyes flickered open. 

Shawn heard Phillip take in a deep breath, but he kept his eyes glued on Chloe. 

"Shawn?" She asked weakly. 

"Yeah, I'm here." He told her. 

She smiled, then looked around. Her eyes widened in confusion. "Phillip what are you doing here?" 

Phillip looked just as confused. "Why wouldn't I be here?" 

"Because I barely know you?" Chloe asked. 

Phillip and Shawn exchanged startled glances. What was going on? Shawn felt the apprehension build up inside of him. Something was seriously wrong, why did Chloe say that she barely knew her own boyfriend? It made no sense. 

"Chloe," Shawn asked slowly, "what's today's date?" 

"September 10th, 2000." Chloe answered. "Why?"   
* * * * * 


	36. Chapter Thirty-Five: Friday, January 19t...

Friends and Lovers   
By Misha 

_Author's Notes- There have been a lot of requests for me to either repost this story or tell you where you can find it, so I decided to post the link here. You can find chapters 1-28 at http://www.geocities.com/chloephilip/Fanfiction/friendindex.html, I'll try to repost the rest as soon as I can. I also wanted to thank everyone for all the wonderful feedback this story has gotten, it means a lot to me. Thank you so much! Well, that's all for now, enjoy!_

**Chapter Thirty-Five**

_Friday, January 19th 2001_

_September 10th_. 

That was the day it all started, Shawn remembered. That was the day that he had asked Chloe to meet him before school the next morning and the day that Phillip had called her up and asked her out. 

Shawn wondered why she had forgotten everything that happened since then and what she remembered about that day. 

"Phillip, why don't you go get the doctor?" He suggested. 

Phillip glared at him, but silently did as he was told. 

A minute later, the doctor and Chloe's parents followed Phillip into the room. 

"What's going on?" Chloe asked. "Why am I in the hospital and why is Shawn's arm broken?" 

"You were in an accident." Nancy said quietly. 

"Oh." Chloe said softly. "I was?" 

"Yes." The doctor confirmed. "Chloe, what's the last thing you remember?" 

Chloe bit her lip. "Shawn gave me a ride home from Dot.Com, we had spent the afternoon hanging out there, and when he dropped me off, he asked me to meet him at school the next day before class. Everything after that is a blank." 

Shawn took a deep breath. Oh, boy. 

The doctor nodded. "Thank you, Chloe." He turned to the others. "Can I speak to you outside for a moment?" 

They all nodded and followed the doctor out into the hall. "Did anything significant happen after the point in time that Chloe remembers?" 

"Yeah, I asked her out for the first time." Phillip said quietly. "That was the start of our relationship." 

The doctor was quiet for a minute. "I see. This is a personal question, but did you father her child?" 

Phillip nodded. "Yeah." 

The doctor nodded as well. "I thought so. I think I know what the problem is. The trauma of the miscarriage has caused Chloe to block out any memories at all related to the baby, and that includes her entire relationship with you." 

Shawn gulped and looked at Phillip. He actually felt sorry for him, he looked horrible, as if his entire world had just been shattered. 

Which, in a way, Shawn supposed it had. 

After all, he had lost the child he hadn't even known about and now Chloe didn't remember anything they had shared. Shawn couldn't even begin to imagine how horrible that would be. 

_I just wonder what's going to happen now._ He thought, casting a look towards Chloe's room. _Because suddenly, it's a whole new ball game._   
* * * * * 

Mimi, Belle, and Jason waited in the waiting room for any word on Chloe. 

_She's **got** to be okay._ Mimi thought. _She just has to be._

She couldn't believe that Chloe was in the hospital fighting for her life, it didn't seem fair. 

Suddenly, Shawn entered the room. 

"Is there any word?" Mimi asked, jumping up out of her chair. 

"She woke up." Shawn told her. 

Mimi started to cry. "Thank God." 

Belle and Jason echoed her statements. 

"But," Shawn continued. 

"But what?" Mimi asked him, scared once more. 

Shawn took a deep breath. "I don't know if I should be telling you this, but since you're Chloe's closest friends, I will. She was pregnant and she lost the baby." 

"Oh, God." Belle whispered. "She must be devastated." 

"She doesn't know." Shawn told her. "See, there's more. She has partial amnesia, she doesn't remember she was ever pregnant. In fact, she doesn't remember anything prior to September 10th of last year, the day before her relationship with Phillip began." 

Everyone stared at him. 

"What?" Mimi asked. "She's forgotten everything that happened? How?" 

"The doctors think it was the trauma of the miscarriage." Shawn explained. "She doesn't want to deal with it, so she blocked it all out." 

"Poor Phillip." Jason said in a peculiar voice. "He must be devastated." 

"Yeah." Shawn agreed. "Anyway, Meems, she's asking for you." 

"Okay." Mimi said, grabbing her purse. "I'll go see her." 

"Wait." Shawn told her. "Meems, remember she doesn't know that you and Jason aren't together. She knows she has amnesia, but the doctor said to try and make sure that she received no major shocks. So, be careful how you tell her, okay?" 

"Yeah." Mimi said quietly. "I will." 

Shawn nodded. "Good." 

"I should go." Belle said suddenly. "Since she doesn't remember me, I don't think she'd want me to visit her. And if I did show up, I'd have to explain, and that probably wouldn't help her." 

"Probably not." Shawn agreed. "I'll call you later, okay?" 

"Okay." Belle told him, before turning and leaving. 

Mimi watched her go and then turned to Shawn. "I'm gonna go see Chloe now, okay?" 

"Okay." Shawn told her. 

"Wait." Jason said. "Mimi before you do, can I talk to you alone?" 

"Sure." Mimi told him, waiting for him to approach her before the two of them went into the hall. "What is it?" 

"This." Jason told her, kissing her suddenly. 

Mimi responded eagerly, but then she pulled away. 

"What was that?" She asked. "Jase, you were the one who didn't want to get back together, so what was that?" 

"I love you." He told her. "When I heard about Chloe, I thought about how devastated Phillip must be and how glad I was that it wasn't you. It was then that I realized that I **never** want to lose you again. Yes, we have problems, but we can work them out, I know we can. So, how about it, do you still want to give it another go?" 

"I do." Mimi said quietly, tears of joy in her eyes. "I love you Jason Welles. I always have." 

Jason leaned down and kissed her again. "I love you too, Miriam Lockhart, always and forever."   
* * * * * 

Belle sat on her bed and just stared into space. She couldn't believe what had just happened. 

Chloe had been pregnant. She lost the baby. She had amnesia. 

None of it seemed real. 

_But then again,_ she thought, _nothing that's happened lately seems real._

She felt so bad for Phillip. How horrible it must be that his girlfriend didn't remember him. 

But then again, her best friend didn't remember _her_. She felt so alone. 

Chloe was her best friend, her only real friend in Salem. She just hung out with the others because of Chloe and now... 

Now, she had no one. 

"Stop thinking like that." She told herself. "Chloe will get her memory back in time and everything will be okay. Besides, once she gets out of the hospital, it'll be okay to tell her what she forgot. Everything will be okay." 

But somehow, even as Belle said the words, she didn't really believe them.   
* * * * * 


	37. Chapter Thirty-Six: Saturday, January 20...

Friends and Lovers   
By Misha 

_Author's Notes- First of all, I want to say that I have now been writing _

Friends and Lovers for exactly a year. I wrote the first chapter on September 27th 2000 and a year later I'm still no where near the end, but we're getting there. Slowly, but surely. I hope that everyone is enjoying this story and I am incredibly grateful for all the wonderful feedback I have gotten over the course of the past year! Thank you so much! Well that's all for now, enjoy! 

**Chapter Thirty-Six**

_Saturday, January 20th 2001_

"What did you want to ask me?" Chloe asked Shawn softly. 

Shawn looked at her in surprise. "What?" 

"The last thing I remember is you saying you wanted to talk to me." Chloe explained. "What did you want to talk to me about? I mean, I know it was months ago, but... Since I don't remember, I want you to tell me." 

"Chloe," Shawn said softly. 

"Please?" She begged. 

Shawn took a deep breath. "Okay. I wanted... I wanted to ask you out." 

Chloe stared at him. "What?" 

"You heard me." Shawn told her. "I wanted to ask you out. I never did though." 

"Why not?" Chloe asked quietly. 

"Because that's when you started dating Phillip." Shawn told her. 

He had filled Chloe in on her relationship with Phillip the night before, and she had been stunned. 

"Oh." Chloe said softly. "Yes." 

"What?" Shawn asked. 

"If you ask me now, the answer will be yes." Chloe told him. 

Shawn stared at her. "Chloe... You can't make that decision. There's so much you don't remember." 

"I know." Chloe told him. "But I can't change that. But I do know that I've always liked you. You were my first crush Shawn. Maybe six months ago I chose Phillip, but obviously, I was wrong." 

"What do you mean?" Shawn asked. 

"I don't know." Chloe said. "It was just a feeling I had." 

"Chloe..." Shawn said softly. 

He didn't know what to feel. This was like a dream come true, yet... He knew it was wrong. He knew that Chloe wasn't in any shape to make major decisions. 

"I understand." She told him. "You don't think I'm ready. That's okay. We can give it time, but... I think I am." 

"If you still feel that way after you get your memory back, we'll talk." Shawn promised her. "But if not, we'll forget this conversation ever happened, okay?" 

"Okay." Chloe agreed. "But I'm pretty sure I know how I feel." 

Shawn just smiled sadly. "I hope so."   
* * * * * 

"Chloe has amnesia?" Brady repeated in shock. 

But even as he said the words out loud, his mind was going over how that could work in his favour. 

"Sort of." Belle replied. "She remembers most stuff, except... She has no memory of anything that happened after the afternoon of September 10th, last year. Which means that she doesn't remember me **or** Phillip." 

Brady hid a smile. Even better. If Chloe didn't remember Phillip, then _he_ had a chance. He could show her how perfect they would be together and by the time she got her memory back... 

Brady couldn't wait. Maybe now Chloe would finally be his!   
* * * * * 

"Hi." Phillip said softly as he entered Chloe's room. 

"Hi." She said politely. 

"Chloe," Phillip said quietly, "I know you don't remember, but..." 

"Shawn told me." She interupted. "You and I were involved and... I was pregnant with your baby." 

"Yeah." Phillip said quietly. 

"Did you know?" Chloe asked him. "About the baby, I mean?" 

Phillip shook his head. "No." 

"Oh." Chloe said quietly. "It must have been hard, to find out after it was already gone." 

"Yeah." Phillip said. "But not as hard as learning about you. I was so worried I'd lose you. I love you Chloe." 

"Don't." She said quietly. "I know we were together and everything, but... But now things are different. I can't remember anything we shared." 

"It's okay." Phillip said softly. "We can make new memories." 

"No." Chloe told him quietly. "This happened for a reason. I think... I think that until I regain my memories, we need a break." 

Phillip was stunned by Chloe's words. 

They had been together for six months and there relationship had been strong, until now. Now, now it was over. At least temporarily. 

After a long moment Phillip nodded. "If that's what you want." 

He turned to go. 

"Phillip." Chloe said suddenly. 

He turned around. 

"I'm sorry." She said softly. 

"So am I." He said as he left the room. 

Once he was outside, tears began to fall down his cheeks. Would things ever be normal again or had he just lost Chloe for good?   
* * * * * 


	38. Chapter Thirty-Seven: Sunday, January 21...

Friends and Lovers   
By Misha 

_Author's Notes- This part is all reflective. It's a bunch of diary entries outlining what is going on in the heads of the various characters. I did it this way so not only could you see what they were thinking, but to speed things up. By doing it this way, I tell you what they're feeling, I also cover a fair bit of time, bringing things up to the point I want them to be. Well, that's all for now, enjoy!_

**Chapter Thirty-Seven**

_01/21/01 _

God, this is so hard to write. 

Last night, Chloe, she ended things between us. I know that it's because she lost her memory and that it might not be forever. But it certainly feels like it. 

God, a week ago I was so happy. I had Chloe and everything was going good for us, now... Now everything's fallen apart. 

God, in one day I learnt that Chloe was pregnant, that she lost the baby, and that she doesn't remember our love for one another. 

How will I cope? It's like a horrible nightmare. 

I love Chloe **so** much and she doesn't even remember a single thing we shared. She doesn't remember how in love we were... 

Were. God, it sounds so strange to refer to Chloe and I in the past tense. 

But I have to wonder, will I ever use the present tense again or is it over for good? 

Will things ever be the way they were? 

- Phillip   
* * * * * 

_January 27th, 2001 _

Dear Diary, 

Things are **so** strange right now. 

I mean, on the one hand, I'm happy because Jase and I are together again and it's so good between us. In fact, it's better than it ever was before. 

But, on the other hand, how can I be truly happy with all the stuff going on in my best friend's life? 

It's been a week since the accident and... It doesn't like things are going to get back to normal any time soon. 

Chloe still has no memory of her relationship Phillip or of anything that has happened in the last few months. 

Because of that, nothing is the same. My only question, is, will it ever be again? 

Talk to you Later,   
Mimi   
* * * * * 

_Jan. 31st, 2001, _

I think my plan to show Chloe what we could have, might work. 

I've been spending some time with her in the last few days and it's been good. 

Since she and Phillip are no longer together I've been trying to charm her, so that when she inevitably regains her memory, she'll realize that she isn't mean to be with Phillip. She's meant to be with **me**. 

The only problem is, while she can't remember ever having feelings for Phillip, it's obvious that she might have romantic feelings for Shawn. Which, is interesting to say the least. 

But, I know that Shawn is no more suited for her than Phillip is. 

I just have to make sure she knows that and I'm doing everything I can to make sure of that. 

- Brady   
* * * * * 

_February 2nd, 2001 _

Dear Diary, 

Chloe **still** hasn't regained her memory and it doesn't look like she's going to any time soon. 

It's **so** frustrating. My best friend doesn't even remember me. 

More than that, it just makes things so much more complicated with Shawn. 

Just as I was starting to wonder if maybe something could happen between us, this happens. 

Shawn's been so devoted to Chloe, he's rarely apart from her, and it's obvious that he hasn't gotten over his feelings for her. No matter what he says or thinks. 

More than that, the few times I've seen Chloe, I've gotten the impression that she might have feelings for Shawn now that she can't remember ever being in love with Phillip. 

Also, Brady's making a move on Chloe. I knew he had a thing for her, but... It just makes things more complicated. 

Even when, if, Chloe gets her memory back, I'd bet that things are still going to be complicated. We'll still have to deal with all that happened, the only difference is, Chloe will have her memory back. 

But with all these emotions stirred up, I'm willing to bet that she's going to have one major choice on her hands. 

And I know, whatever she chooses, it will affect all of us. 

Forever Yours,   
Belle   
* * * * * 

_February 6th, 2001 _

I just have to get this stuff off my mind. 

Since the accident, my feelings for Chloe have returned full force, if they ever went away. I love her. I always have. 

But, even if she says that she wants something to happen between us, I know it can't. Not now. Not when she doesn't remember an important chapter of her life. 

What I want to know, is, will it ever happen? Will we ever be together. 

I thought the answer was no. But now, now I can't help but wonder again. 

I like Belle, I'm even attracted to her, but... She's not Chloe. Nobody else ever will be. 

The question is, will I ever get a chance with her? 

- Shawn   
* * * * * * 

_February 9th, 2001 _

Dearest Diary, 

I keep wanting to remember, but I can't. 

My mind's a total blank and it creeps me out. There are so many months of my life I don't remember. 

So many significant events that just there aren't any more. 

I was in love, I was pregnant, yet I can't remember any of it. It's almost as if it never happened. How is that possible? 

How can I not remember falling in love with Phillip? 

I've tried so hard to remember something, **anything**, but there's nothing there. I mean, I'm attracted to him, but... I'm certainly not head over heels in love with him. 

I know I hurt him by ending things with him, but wouldn't it hurt him more for me to stay with him when I don't feel the way I used to and I don't know if I ever will again? 

I know I'm hurting Belle too. I guess in the last few months we've become close, but now she's a stranger to me. At least Phillip I've known all my life, but Belle... I can't remember ever meeting her. 

Or her brother. But, at least Brady doesn't expect anything of me. He doesn't expect me to remember and isn't hurt when I don't. He's just being supportive, yet I know he's attracted to me and he's certainly cute enough. 

But I couldn't imagine anything ever happening there. Certainly not now. Not when my life is so confused. 

Not when the only person I can imagine being with is Shawn. 

I've had a small crush on Shawn for as long as I can remember. 

It's almost ironic that appears that just as he was about to ask me out, I fell for someone else. Even though I can't remember, I think I know how it happened. 

Phillip's so... So everything. 

I guess I was flattered when he asked me out and a little dazzled, and I didn't know that Shawn would ever ask me out, so, of course I said yes. And then, I guess, I fell for him. 

But maybe I shouldn't have, it certainly would have been simpler if I hadn't. 

But I can't change the past, especially since I can't remember it. 

I just have to deal and hope that someday, I'll remember. 

As Confused as Ever,   
Chloe   
* * * * * 


	39. Chapter Thirty-Eight: Saturday, February...

Friends and Lovers   
By Misha 

_Author's Notes- Sorry, it's been so long, I've been busy. However, I'm trying to make this story a priority and will try to get more chapters written soon. This one's pretty short, but I think it's pretty dramatic, so... Anyway, the next chapter should be out shortly. Well, that's all for now, enjoy!_

**Chapter Thirty-Eight**

_Saturday, February 10th, 2001_

"Hey, how you feeling?" Sami asked as she let Chloe in. 

Chloe sighed. "Confused. It's just so weird not remembering anything." 

"I can imagine." Sami said sympathetically. 

Chloe sighed as she sat down on the couch. "It's so frustrating that there are all things I can't remember. Like your baby or your engagement." 

Both of the events had happened during the lost months of Chloe's memory, so Sami had filled her in when she had visited her at the hospital. 

"Speaking of my wedding," Sami said quietly, "I've been meaning to ask you. You were supposed to walk down the aisle with Phillip, are you still up for that or would you rather be escorted by Shawn?" 

"Shawn." Chloe said after a moment. "Things with Phillip and I are so..." 

"I understand." Sami told her sympathetically. "It can't be easy." 

"No." Chloe agreed. "If anything, it's definitely not that." 

"It'll work out eventually." Sami assured her. "Everything always does." 

"I know." Chloe said with a sigh. "But I hope it happens soon. I don't know how much longer I can take this."   
* * * * * 

Phillip looked sadly at the pictures of him and Chloe together. 

He wondered if they would ever be together like that again. 

Sometimes, he doubted it. The more time that went by, the hard it was for him to ever believe that things could be put right. 

With a sigh, he put the pictures away and grabbed his coat. 

He couldn't sit here moping, it would drive him crazy. 

So, instead he decided to go out for a drive, maybe that would help relax him. 

He didn't know. He didn't know anything anymore. 

Just that things were colliding far out of his grasp and that he didn't know if they would ever be set right.   
* * * * * 

Chloe left Sami's after about an hour, turning down the offer of a ride home. She wanted to walk, she hoped it might help clear her thoughts. 

Since the accident, it had been horrible. It was like she was empty. 

There were entire pieces of her life that she didn't remember. Wasn't sure if she would ever remember. 

And it frightened her. 

She was so wrapped up in her thoughts, that she began to cross the road without looking, and didn't see the car coming towards her until it was almost too late. 

She quickly dashed out of the way, but she slipped as she reached the side walk and ended up diving head first into a telephone pole...   
* * * * * 


	40. Chapter Thirty-Nine: Saturday, February ...

Friends and Lovers   
By Misha 

_Author's Notes- Okay, in this chapter things finally go in the direction that I've been hinting at for a while. Which leads me to ask two questions. Number one, is anyone still reading this? And, if so, what direction do you want me to take this in? From the beginning I intended to make this a Phloe/Shelle fic and I can still do that, despite the way the story is going as present, since we aren't even at the halfway mark yet, however, as many of you know, I no longer really support either of those couples, so... It's up to you, should I continue this as a Phloe/Shelle fanfic, with just a twist of Shloe, or I should keep heading in the direction of a Shloe romance? Let me know. Well, that's all, enjoy!_

**Chapter Thirty-Nine**

_Saturday, February 10th, 2001_

Phillip couldn't believe it. 

Chloe. 

He pulled the car over quickly and parked it. Then he jumped out and ran to her side. 

"Chloe." He whispered. 

She was laying unconscious on the sidewalk, it was obvious she had hit her head in her scramble to get out of the way of his car. 

He picked her up and carried her to the car. He had to get her to the hospital, quick. She was already in a fragile state and who knows if hitting her head like that had made it worse. 

He hoped not. 

But he was afraid, because it was beginning to like the entire world was against he and Chloe being together and that he might never get her back.   
* * * * * 

Chloe woke up and looked around in surprise. 

"Where am I?" She asked, trying to clear her head. 

"You're in the hospital." Nancy told her. "You slipped on the ice and hit your head." 

Chloe stared at her mother, but then it all came back. But more than that, suddenly, so did the memories she had tried so hard to regain. 

"I remember." She whispered. "I remember it all." 

"Really?" 

Chloe turned and saw Phillip and Shawn standing there. 

It was Phillip who had spoken and who was now looking at her with hopeful eyes. "You remember _everything_?" 

"I do." She told him. "I remember our relationship, I remember the baby." 

"Thank God." Phillip whispered. 

Chloe looked from Phillip to Shawn and then at her parents. "Mom, Dad, can you leave for a few minutes?" 

Nancy looked like she was going to protest, but Craig shot her look. 

"Sure, Sweetheart." He said, leading his reluctant wife out of the room. 

"I'll go too." Shawn said quickly. 

Chloe looked at him and then nodded. "Okay, but you can come back? I want to talk to you, too." 

"Of course." He told her before leaving. 

Once he was gone Chloe turned to Phillip. "Phillip... Just because I remember that doesn't mean that things can be the way they were." 

"Why not?" He asked her quietly. 

"Because... Things have changed." She said quietly. "The memory loss triggered feelings I had buried, I need to deal with that. I also need time to morn the baby and to figure out where we go from here. Can you give me that?" 

"Of course." Phillip said quietly. "If you need time, then I'll give it to you. Just remember that I love you." 

"I know." Chloe said softly. "I know." 

And she knew that she loved Phillip, but... At the same time... Things were more complicated now. 

Her feelings for Phillip were still there, but she wasn't sure she was ready to deal with them yet. 

Also, she had discovered feelings for Shawn that she had kept buried, and shouldn't see what there was between them? After everything that had happened, somehow she felt like she just had to know. As if she'd regret it if she didn't find out. 

"I should go." Phillip said after a moment. 

"Yeah." Chloe agreed. "Phillip, on your way out, can you ask Shawn to come in?" 

"Sure." Phillip told her as he reached for the door, then he paused. "Chloe, is something going on between you and Shawn? Is that why you need time?" 

"No, yes." Chloe said, trying to think coherently. "No, there's nothing between us, exactly. But... The accident caused me to reevaluate my feelings for him and I'm not sure what they are or where we stand." 

Phillip was quiet for a moment. "I see." He said finally, before leaving. 

Chloe watched him go and wondered if anything would ever be simple again.   
* * * * * 

"Chloe wants to talk to you." Phillip told Shawn quietly as entered the hall. 

Shawn acknowledged him with a nod and hurried into Chloe's room. 

"Chloe?" He asked softly. 

"Shawn." She said quietly, smiling slightly. "Sit down." 

She motioned to a chair near the hospital bed. 

Shawn did as he was told. "You wanted to talk to me?" He asked once he had sat down. 

Chloe took a deep breath. "You told me to talk to you when my memory was back. Well it's back." 

Shawn stared at her. "Chloe, what do you mean?" 

"I don't know." She said frankly. "Only that things can't be the way they were before the accident. It's too different now. Things have changed. _I've_ changed. I'm not sure if Phillip and I can ever have what we had and one of the reasons for that is you. The accident reawakened feelings that I didn't even know I had." 

She paused and looked at him intently. 

"Shawn, I don't know what exactly it is I feel for you." She said after a moment. "But I'm attracted to you and I think that if I don't see what there is between us, I'll regret it." 

"But what about Phillip?" Shawn asked, barely able to believe what he was hearing. 

Chloe sighed. "I don't know. It's complicated and not just because of this. The accident changed a lot of things and I know that I need a break from Phillip to see what there really between us. But this is separate from that, yet attached to. I mean, if I really feel something for you, how can I go back to Phillip? It would be wrong and would end up hurting us both. You understand, don't you?" 

"I think so." Shawn said quietly, still feeling pretty shook up. 

Chloe smiled. "So, it's really all up to you. Do you want to see what there could be between us, or is it too late?" 

Shawn stared at her, feeling as if a dream had come true. 

All he had to do was say the words. Yet, at the same time there were no words to express what he felt. 

So, finally, he leaned over and kissed her gently. 

It was a soft and gentle kiss. Full of tenderness. 

As far as Shawn was concerned it was perfect. Everything he had always imagined his first kiss with Chloe would be. 

"Does that answer your question?" He asked with a smile once they pulled away. 

He knew that it would be hard. That he and Chloe would have a lot to work through. Phillip, Belle, their own relationship... But Shawn knew that, like Chloe, he'd regret it if he didn't at least try. 

After all, wasn't this worth taking a chance?   
* * * * * 


	41. Chapter Forty: Valentine's Day 2001

Friends and Lovers  
By Misha

_Disclaimer and Notes in Prologue.  
_  
Chapter Forty  
  
_Wednesday, February 14th, 2001, Valentine's Day_

Belle sat in front of the TV, randomly flipping from channel to channel.

_Some Valentine's Day this is._ She thought morosely. She sighed and leaned back in her chair.

She couldn't help but wonder what Shawn was doing, yet deep down she had the feeling that he was with Chloe. She knew that the two of them were seeing each other, seeing what there was between them.

She hated the thought, but she understood it all the same. Chloe's amnesia had thrown a spoke in everything. Chloe needed to work through her feelings and so did Shawn, but it still wasn't fair.

Though, Belle knew if she felt that way, that Phillip had to feel a thousand times worse, yet it was hard to remember that. All she knew was that she was alone on Valentine's Day while the guy she liked was out with her best friend.

Her life sucked.

* * *

  
Phillip hit the pool balls angrily. It was Valentine's Day and he was by himself, while his girl was "figuring things out" with another guy.

A part of him understood where Chloe was coming from, but it still hurt like Hell. He had thought about asking another girl out, but the truth was, he didn't want another girl. He only wanted Chloe, which just made everything else worse. He wanted Chloe and she was going out with Shawn. Life really sucked.

_It's only temporary._ He tired to reassure himself. _Chloe will have her experience with Shawn and realize that he really is **just** a friend to her and that she loves me._

He had to keep telling himself that, otherwise he'd go insane. Chloe had to choose **him** in the end. She just had too.

* * *

  
Chloe sat there at the Brady Pub with Shawn and wondered if it was normal to be thinking about another guy. This was her second date with Shawn and it just it didn't feel right, no matter how hard she tried.

She just couldn't get Phillip out ofd her mind. It was Valentine's Day and she was with Shawn, they were seeing what there could be between them, yet it was _Phillip_ she couldn't get out of her mind.

_Maybe, that's your answer._ A little voice in her head told her. _Maybe you never needed an experiment at all._

Chloe shook her head. No, she had done this for a reason. She needed to see what she felt for Shawn and if it was more than friendship. Besides, now that she had started it, she owed it to them both to go through with it, didn't she?

* * *

  
Shawn sat there, watching the odd expression on Chloe's face. He knew that she was thinking about Kiriakis and for some reason it didn't bother him like it should. Thoughts of Belle kept crossing his mind, that and the fact that he had everything he'd ever wanted and yet...

"This isn't working is it?" He said softly.

Chloe blinked and then nodded. "No." She admitted. "I guess, I guess our time passed us bye. I'm sorry, Shawn."

"I'm not." He told her squeezing his hand. "Now we know. Now neither of us has to wonder."

Chloe nodded. "You're an amazing boy, Shawn Brady. I hope you know that."

"And you're an amazing girl, Chloe Wesley." Shawn told her. "You're just not _my _girl."

She smiled and blushed.

"Now, go find Kiriakis and tell him how lucky he is." Shawn told her without an ounce of regret. Chloe would always be special to him, but as a friend, nothing else, he knew that now.

* * *


	42. Chapter FortyOne: Valentine's Day 2001

Friends and Lovers  
By MIsha

_Disclaimer and Notes in Prologue.  
_  
Chapter Forty-One

_Wednesday, February 14th, 2001  
_  
Chloe's heart was in her throat as she knocked on the door of the Kiriakis mansion. What if Phillip was out with another girl or what if he laughed in her face? She'd put him through so much.

"Miss Chloe." Henderson greeted with a smile. "I didn't know Master Phillip was expecting you."

"He's not." Chloe said quietly. "I just... Is he here?"

Henderson nodded and then disappeared, presumably to go fetch Phillip.

Chloe waited nervously, a million thoughts rushing through her head.

After what seemed an enternity, Phillip appeared. "Chloe." He stated softly. "I thought you were out with Shawn."

"I was." She told him quietly. "But... All I could think of was you. Shawn and I both realized that whatever feelings we had between us, they don't mean anything. We're better off as friends, we know that."

She stepped towards him, her blue eyes pleading. "I realized tonight, that you were the only one I wanted." She told him softly. "I love you, Phillip Kiriakis, for now and forever."

She waited a long moment as Phillip processed her words, then he pulled her into his arms and kissed her deeply.

"Thank God." He whispered, holding her tight. "I thought... I thought I'd lost you."

"Never." Chloe told him, clinging to him. "Maybe we needed this to realize that we're meant to be together."

"Forever." Phillip agreed. "I'm never letting you go again." Chloe smiled happily and cuddled closer.

"You won't have to." She promised. "I'm never going anywhere."

* * *

  
Shawn banged on the door of the Black penthouse. To his relief Belle answered.

"Shawn." She muttered, obviously surprised to see him.

He pulled her into his arms and kissed her deeply, hoping that actions would speak louder than words.

"Shawn." She said again when he finally released her.

"I love you." He told her.

"What about Chloe?" Belle wondered.

Shawn sighed. "Chloe was a fantasy." He admitted. "Maybe once we could have been something, but not anymore. She's my friend and that's it. The last couple days, when I was with her, all I could think about was you. She felt the same way."

"Oh." Was all Belle could say.

"I've been an idiot." Shawn told her, hoping that it wasn't too late. "But please don't send me away."

"I won't." Belle promised throwing her arms around him. "Oh, Shawn!" She could barely believe that this was happening. Shawn was here, he wanted her, not Chloe!

"Belle." Shawn murmured and kissed her again, a deep passionate kiss that represented their new beginning.

* * *


	43. Epilogue: Friday, May 25th, 2001

Friends and Lovers  
By Misha

_Disclaimer and Rating in Prologue.  
_  
_Author's Notes- This wasn't how I originally intended to end it, but since this story has been on hold for several years I figure a premature ending is better than no ending. So, after many years I present the end of "Friends and Loves", I hope you enjoyed it! I haven't watched "Days" in years or written any fanfic, so this isn't the best thing I've ever done, but I hope you enjoy it nonetheless...  
_  
Epilogue

_Friday, May 25th, 2001  
_  
"It's been quite the year hasn't it?" MImi asked as she, Belle and Chloe prepared for the Last Blast.

Belle laughed. "That's for sure. Love quadrangles, teen pregnancies, car accidents, amnesia, we've had enough drama to last us a lifetime."

"Here, here." Chloe echoed.

She was glad that everything had worked out in the end. She and Phillip had reunited, Shawn and Belle had gotten together, Mimi and Jason were staying strong and the friendship between them was stronger than ever before. Chloe had no idea what the future, or even senior year, was going to bring them, but she knew that they were going to get through it together.

"What are you thinking about?" Belle asked, wrapping one arm around Chloe's waist, as Mimi did the same from the other side.

Chloe smiled at her two best friends. "I was thinking about how awesome we are." She said truthfully.

They both laughed.

"We better get downstairs!" Belle squealed. "The boys will be here soon!"

She and MImi released Chloe and the three girls scrambled to get ready. A few minutes later, they descended down the stairs, where, sure enough, their Prince Charmings were waiting.

Chloe watched Belle step into Shawn's open arms and MImi run into Jason's, before going over to Phillip and doing the same.

"I love you." She whispered in his ear.

He smiled down at her. "I love you too."

She snuggled contentedly in his arms as Belle's mother arranged them for photos. It had been a weird year, that was for sure, but everything had ended up just the way it was supposed to.

The End


End file.
